Leap of Faith
by XoLITTLEDECOYoX
Summary: The moment Rose Weasley met Scorpius Malfoy, she never did like him. But what if some events, brought them together? It all started in their first year. Journey with them and find out what happens.
1. First Year:Train Ride

** Rose Weasley

It was the first day of September, and I couldn't get more excited. I'm finally going to Hogwarts! I couldn't believe it. Mom and Dad always tell me stories about it. And from the looks of it, they had the time of their lives there. And maybe, I will too.

We had ten minutes left before the train leaves. I was walking too fast, eager to reach the train. If the train leaves without me, I will not forgive my parents about it.

"Mom, my ticket says 9 and ¾. But I haven't—" I turned to face my mom but she wasn't there. I looked back and she was walking along side my dad.  
"Mom!" I walked back to them; maybe I was walking _too_ fast.

"Rose, honey, will you slow down?" Mom was smiling, It will be a long time before I will see that smile again. I look a lot like mom, but I got my hair from my dad. But my brother, who has actually jealous of me because I was finally going to go to Hogwarts, got his hair from my mom.

"Yeah Rosie. The train doesn't leave in 10 minutes!" Dad said; panting.

"I don't want to be late! Besides, I want to catch up with Al. It's his first year too! Remember?" I said.

"Yes. We do. Don't worry. We're almost there." Mom patted my back and then placed her arm around my shoulder. I would definitely miss this. But it's not like we're not going to see each other anymore.

The train station was filled with Muggles going in all sorts of direction, the sound of the train's siren combined with its steam made me more excited. I wondered which train I will be riding. We reached platform nine and ten. But there's no platform nine and three quarters.

I stopped dead on my tracks.  
"Mom? Dad? Where exactly is platform nine and three quarters?" I asked.

"There." Dad pointed a barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"What? This can't be the—" Mom cut me off.

"You walk through it, honey." I thought she was joking, but she wasn't.

"Seriously?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Of course. If you want, Dad and Hugo can go first so you can see." Mom said. Rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Wow. Hugo gets to go first before I do." I managed to laugh.

"HAH." Hugo teased me. I will miss this little loving devil I call a brother.

"All you have to do, is walk, or run towards the barrier. Watch." Mom said, pointing at dad who took hold of Hugo's hand and began to pick up pace.

I thought for a second, they will crash on the barrier. But they actually went through it. I wonder if the muggles could see what we were doing. The excitement I was feeling was doubling. I bet, there's something amazing on the other side of that barrier.

"You go first. I'll follow. Ready?" Mom said.

"Ready." I began to pick up my pace, running towards the barrier. I couldn't help but to feel scared. What if I crash or something? But before I could think of any more thoughts, I finally went through the barrier and landed on platform nine and three quarters.

It was amazing. I can see students pushing their carts, accompanied by their parents. I could see the sign, "Platform 9 ¾". The beautiful, shiny black and red train caught my eye. "Hogwarts Express" This will be the train I will be riding.

Mom appeared and patted my back.

"Come on. 5 minutes left." She said, pushing me to look for dad and Hugo.

"Did you see that?! WE WALKED RIGHT THROUGH IT! IT WAS SO AMAZING!" Hugo said. His eyes was gleaming with amazement.

"I know right! I thought you guys were going to crash." I laughed, so did he. Before I could say more, someone tapped my shoulder.

"AL!" I said, hugging my cousin. He had jet black hair, quite untidy, just like his dad, with emerald green eyes.

"It's so nice to see you again!" I said, parting away from the hug.

"You too!" He said. I noticed mom and dad talking to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.

"So this is it, huh?" I said, looking at the train.

"Yep. We're finally going to Hogwarts." He said, and looked at the train too. We were quite silent after that.

"Al, if you'll be sorted in Slytherin, expect that I'll never talk to you again." James came from behind us, and he was wearing an evil grin. We turned our heads to him.

"JAMES! YOU KNOW WHAT DAD—" Before Al could continue, James walked towards me.

"ROSE! I missed you. You grew a lot this summer" He laughed and hugged me. Both Al and James looked a lot like their father. Before we parted the hug, he whispered something in my ear.

"Since I'm not in your batch, tease Al for me will you?" He said, and parted the hug.

"I'd love to." We both flashed evil grins at each other. Al was curious of the reason why we were grinning.

"Hi guys." A familiar shy voice came up from behind me.

"Hi Lily!" I hugged her the moment I saw her. Lily looked like Aunt Ginny. She was quite skinny .

"I want to go to Hogwarts now." She said when we parted the hug. She was wearing a very sad expression.

"I want to go to." Hugo said.

"You'll be going next year." Said Al.

"Yeah. Together with Hugo." I said, flashing a grin.

"Urgh." Lily said and rolled her eyes. We just laughed at the expression she gave us.

Before we could continue our conversation, the train gave another loud sound, signaling us that it's almost time to leave. Mom, Dad, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny walked towards us.

"Get inside now. You'll be late." Uncle Harry said. I walked towards mom and dad with Hugo beside me.

"Bye Mom!" I said, and hugged her tightly. She kissed my cheeks and I could feel my blood rushing through my cheeks.

"Oh my. You're finally going to Hogwarts!" Mom said, tearing up.

"Mom don't cry! I'll write! Oh! WRITE TO ME TOO!" I said. Hugging her one more time.

"I promise!" Mom said. Then I hugged dad.

"Bye Dad!" I said and hugging him tightly too.

"Bye Rosie! Make sure you do good in school." He said, hugging me tighter and kissing my head.

"I will dad." I said and smiled.

"Hey you. Come over here." I said pulling my brother into a hug.

"I'll miss you." I said, with a chuckle.

"I'll miss you too." He said.

I bid them goodbye for the last time and headed towards the door of the train. James and Al caught up with me. Once we entered the train, it was filled with students and sounds of laughter and I could feel the air of excitement.

"I'll come with you guys to look for a compartment, and then I have to catch up with my friends. Is that okay?" James said.

"Yeah." I said, smiling.

"Good." He said, flashing a grin then laughed afterwards.

We passed by compartments with students, laughing and sharing stories. We also passed by some compartments with students quite silent and nervous. Obviously they were first years.

"There you go." James said, opening a compartment for us. We took a seat facing each other.

"I'll go. If you need me, just look for me. Okay?" He said.

"Okay." Al said. Then James left. Al and I began to share stories about our summer. Al always complained about James teasing him and Lily. But still, James loved them no matter what. He's always been the big brother I never had. Then I suddenly remembered the joke James gave to Al a while ago. About him being in Slytherin.

"I totally forgot! What house do you want to be in?" I said.

"Are you seriously asking that?" He said. We both now that all of us wanted to be in Gryffindor. Our parents were in Gryffindor too.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure, maybe all of a sudden, you want to be in Slyther—" Before I could continue, he cut me off.

"HEY! I don't want to be in Slytherin!" He said. He was quite annoyed but we still managed to laugh.

"I was just kidding." I said. Then, a dimpled woman passed by our compartment, pushing a cart full of sweets.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" She said and smiled.

"You want something?" Al said.

"I don't really know what to get." I said and we both laughed. We stood up and examined the sweets in the cart. It made my mouth water.

"I'd like the Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans please." Al said and gave the lady the money.

"Here you go. And what about you young lady?" She said. Al said thanks and went back to his seat.

"Hmm." I said. Before I could say anything more, someone walked towards the cart.

"Look at we have here. I know you, my dad told me all about your family, _Weasley_." The boy looked at me from head to toe, like I was a germ and he was examining me. He has white blond hair and cold grey eyes, and he was flashing me a smirk.

"Do I know you?" I said.

"No. But you should." He then flashed me an evil grin. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let me guess, your name is Arrogant?" I said. And he's grin disappeared.

"You better watch your words, Weasly." He said.

"Riiight." I rolled my eyes and turned to the lady again.  
"Three Licorice Wands please." I said, smiling at her and handing her the money.

"Here you go." She gave me the sweets and before I could sit again, I caught the boy's eye, telling me that his pissed of what I did. I raised an eyebrow at him again and then sat back down in our compartment.

"Took you long enough." Al said, already eating his flavored beans.

"Cool. What's that?" I asked taking a bite of my own candy.

"It's Berttie Bott's Every Flavored Beans!" He said, quite impressed.

"Every flavored beans?" I asked.

"Yeah. They have _every flavor_ there is! Like vomit…soap.." He took another bean and ate it.

"Woah. So what's the flavor of that bean?" I asked and laughed.

"Urgh. Earwax!" He said.

"Eew." And we both laughed.

"What about that? What is it?" He asked pointing at my candy.

"Oh. It's Licorice Wands. Taste good." I said; taking another bite.

"Can I taste?" He said.

"As long as you give me one bean." I said and grinned. I handed him one Licorice Wand and he gave me the box of the every flavored beans. I took one and ate it.

"EEW. What flavor is this?!" I asked.

"Open your mouth. I want to see!" He asked and laughed. I did what I was told and he laughed harder.

"What?" I said, laughing too; trying as hard as I can to swallow the bean.

"It's earthworm!" He said, clutching his stomach.

"No wonder it tastes like soil." I said and returned the box to him. He took a bite of the wands.

"Oooh. This taste good." He said.

"I know right." I laughed.

We continued to share our stories. It was really random. He mentioned to me that James wanted to try out in the Quidditch team next year, and so did he. They're both pretty good. James taught Al, Hugo and I how to fly. Even though we're too young to fly. Every summer, when they come to our house, we would fly in our backyard. It was pretty fun.

"You should try out too!" He said.

"I never really thought of trying out for the team." I said. I knew dad was a Quidditch player, but I know he's not as good as Uncle Harry. Mom, well mom never liked playing Quidditch. I don't know if I could stand a chance.

"COME ON! Just try! I've seen you play!" he said.

"Al. We still have two years until we could try out." I said and laughed.

"Oh. Right." Someone opened the door to our compartment. He was a brunette, quite tall, and lanky.

"Hi. We're almost to the castle. You better change into your uniform." He said and smiled; and then left.

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" We both shouted at the same time and laughed. I went to the bathroom to change and left Al in the compartment. I was excited to reach the castle. Once I finished dressing up, I fixed my hair to look if it's okay. On my way to the compartment, I ran into that arrogant boy again.

"_Weasley."_ He said.

"Are you going to give me a name? Or shall I call you arrogant all throughout the year? I asked.

"My name is Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy." He said and smirked.

"Right then, _Malfoy_. Let me pass." I said. I tried to walk past him but he kept on blocking my way.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked, pissed. I didn't do anything to him. I wonder why he's like this.

"Nothing. I just want to piss you off." He laughed and walked away. I rolled my eyes and opened the door to the compartment.

"Wow, Rose. School haven't even started yet and you already have an enemy." Al said.

"He's the one who started it. That arrogant evil git." I said, crossing my arms to my chest and he laughed.

"You're mean!" I said; and laughed also. The train stopped. Al and I stared at each other and our smile crept from ear to ear. We're already here.

We got off from the train and we could see tons of students. We were looking for James. We didn't know where to go.

"First years, follow me!" Someone shouted. We followed the voice. There stood a man, a very big man. He was quite hairy and huge. He was carrying a lamp on one hand and the other was signaling the first years to follow him. We squeezed our way into the crowd, and we're now in front.

" I knew ye were comin'!" He said to Al and I, and in a voice only we two could hear.

"You did?" Al said.

"'course! Yer parents wrote to me!" He said. Then I remember mom and dad telling me about him. He was one of mom, dad, and Uncle Harry's friends. He was the Half Giant Hagrid.

"You're Hagrid!" I said flashing a a big smile. And he smiled back.

"A'righ' then! Me name is Rubeus Hagrid. Call me Hagrid. We'll be ridin' the boats to the castle."

Everyone took a boat. I was with Al, and this quite chubby girl named Anne Longbottom and this sandy haired boy named Sam Finnigan.

I caught a glimpse of Malfoy and his friends. He was in my batch. Great. He'll annoy the crap out of me.

"Look! There it is!" Al pointed at the great castle up a head, and there it is. Hogwarts.

**************************************

**So what do you think? ;)  
HAHAHA.**

**Review. :)**

**HAHA'S and MWAH'S,**

**--Speggy Z! :D**


	2. Flying Lessons

The castle was amazing; it was overwhelming. We walked up some stairs and stopped when we saw a man standing at the top of the stairs. He was tall, quite chubby, white skin, and fair toned hair.

"Here ye go, Professor."

"Thank you, Hagrid." With a nod from the professor, Hagrid left.

"Good Evening. My name is Professor Longbottom. In a few moments, you will be sorted in your Houses. You may be sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Each has its own noble history. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points, while any rule breaking, you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins. Before we enter the great hall, tidy yourselves as much as you could. I will be back." Professor Longbottom left.

"You do know that _ALL_ of our relatives are from Gryffindor?" I said; turning to face Al.

"And why are you telling me that?" He said.

"Well, I just wanted to know what the rest of the family will react if they found out you're in Slytherin." I said and managed to laugh.

"I'm never going to be a Slytherin! I don't plan to!" He hissed. He never liked being teased about this subject.

"Don't want to be a Slytherin, e? What's the matter, _Potter?_ Scared?" That boy Malfoy asked, flashing us his evil grin.

"It's none of your business." Al was about to walk towards him but I stopped him. I don't want him getting into trouble on the first day of school.

"We'll see about that." Malfoy said, his grin disappeared. Before Al could continue to argue, Professor Longbottom came back holding a scroll and told Malfoy to go back to his line.

"Alright then. Follow me." We walked towards a very, very big door. Then it opened, revealing a very big hall with a high ceiling. Mom told me those ceiling were enchanted. The ceiling revealed the beautiful night sky. There were candles lit everywhere and there were four long tables filled with students. And at the end of the hall, there was a long table where the teachers are sitting. I could see Hagrid from here. And sitting in the middle, there was on old, stern looking witch.

In front of the Teachers' Table, there was an odd looking hat sitting on a stool. It looked quite old, and battered. I could see different colored patches. We stopped in front of it. Then the hat began to sing. We were quite shocked but at the same time, amazed of what we were seeing. He sang about the four Houses. This made me more nervous. What if Al and I were sorted into different Houses?

I don't know anyone but Al in our batch. Well except for Malfoy and Anna Longbottom. I don't know what I'll do if I was sorted into the same house as Malfoy's. But I doubt that.

The hat finished singing and Professor Longbottom unraveled the scroll. He then started to call names. I didn't pay much attention to the sorting. I kept on thinking what house I'll be sorted in to. Gryffindor? Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? There's no way I can be sorted into Slytherin.

"Longbottom, Anna" The chubby girl had the same last name as the Professor. They look alike too. OH! Anna Longbottom is the daughter of Professor Longbottom! PROFESSOR LONGBOTTOM! Mom and Dad's friend! How stupid of me to forget. Anna was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" Malfoy walked towards the stool and sat down. Professor was about to place the hat on Malfoy but before the hat can sit on Malfoy's head, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN" There was a loud applause from the Slytherin table and he flashed is smirk again. Professor began to call names again.

"Potter, Albus" I felt Al tense up a bit; then he walked towards the stool and sat down.

"Another Potter, e?" the hat said.  
"Hmm. I see that you don't want to be in Slytherin. Just like father. Slytherin can lead you to victory! I could see a lot of talent in you, yes, very skillful. I know where to put you ----- GRYFFINDOR!" He sighed in relief; there was a loud applause from the Gryffindor table. Some people even stood up, I could see James was one of them.

Al stood up and headed to the Gryffindor table. James patted him in the back and flashed a grin. Al was smiling ear to ear. Professor called a few more names and this time, it was my turn.

"Weasley, Rose" I took a deep breath before walking towards the stool. I sat down and Professor Longbottom placed the hat on top of my head.

"Weasley. Ooh, very intelligent. A lot of talent! Yes, I could put you in Ravenclaw, BUT! I could see there's more! Yes, brave heart, yes, I know! GRYFFINDOR!" I sighed in relief. I skipped my way to the Gryffindor table. I was smiling ear to ear too. Al hugged me.

"I told you I wasn't going to be in Slyhterin!" Al said and we laughed.

The rest of the evening went well. Professor McGonagall was the headmistress. She told us some few reminders before the feast began. I have never seen so much food in my life! I began to fill my plate just like the others.

All of my cousins are Gryffindor. I could see Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Fred, and Roxanne. They would grin at me from time to time; all of them were talking to each other and their friends. I noticed Victoire was more quiet than usual.

"I wonder what's up with Vicky." I said, talking to Al who is currently stuffing his mouth with sausage. He tried talking to me but I can't understand him.

"Swallow that first. I can't understand a thing you're saying." I said and laughed. He chuckled and tried as best as he could to swallow the sausage.

"James told me he was snogging Teddy on the train station." He said, grinning.

"Snogging? What's snogging?" I said.

"Kissing!" he hissed.

"WHAT?! Our Teddy Lupin? Kissing our Victoire Weasley?!" I was shocked.

"I 'eard zat." Victoire turned her head in our direction and we laughed. She just chuckled and shook her head.

"Yeah. That's why she seems upset. Teddy already graduated." He said, stuffing his mouth with food again.

"Oh. Bummer we didn't catch him." I said. It might be fun with him around here. Al didn't speak because of the food in his mouth; he nodded in agreement instead.

"First years, follow me." The boy on the train that told us to change into our uniform directed us.

"My name is John Stone, your head boy. Now if you please, follow me." We followed him through the castle. We climbed up some flights of stairs. The castle was filled with so much moving paintings and moving staircases.

"Keep an eye on the staircases, they like to move." John said. After some few more walking, we stopped in front of a painting of a fat lady.

"Password?" She said.

"Flubbernut" John casually said.

"Very well." Then the portrait swung backwards, we entered the room and it was decorated with gold and red. The room was spacious; complete with tables, soft looking sofas and fire place.

"This is the Gryffindor common room. Here, you can do whatever you want, as long as you don't break any rules. There, is the boys' dorm and opposite it, is the girls' dorm. Well. That's pretty much it. Goodnight everyone." And he left.

Al and I decided to go to bed, so that we won't be tired tomorrow. We said goodnight to each other and headed to our dorms. Once I got there, there were a lot of four posted beds, neatly covered by the clean sheets. I was looking for my trunk; unfortunately, I bumped into Anna who apparently, is looking for her trunk too.

"Oh. Sorry." I said, managing a chuckle.

"Sorry." She smiled.

"You didn't tell me you're the daughter of Professor Longbottom." I said, still looking for my trunk.

"Well, it's not something to brag about." She said, chuckling.

"But it's something to tell." I finally found my trunk. My bed was near the window. My uniform was sitting on the chair beside my bed.

"Well, Yeaah. You're Rose right? Rose Weasley?" She said; it seems that she found her bed as well.

"Yeah. Longbottom? I think Mom and Dad were friends of you father." I said, taking my shoes off.

"Yeah. Dad mentioned you guys." She said, flashing a toothy smile. I searched my trunk for my pajamas. I decided to go to the bathroom to brush my teeth before I go to bed.

Drifting asleep wasn't that hard. I expected it to be harder, since first day of lessons tomorrow, I couldn't wait. The moment my head rested on the soft pillow, I fell asleep.

Al waited for me before going down to the Great Hall. He was quite as eager as I am, it was our first day of lessons!

"I wrote to mom and dad!" He said.

"Already?" I said and laughed.

"Yeah." He joined the laugh.

"Well that's fast. What did you tell them?" I asked.

"Well, I told them about our train ride. You know, our sweets! And well, that evil git we call Malfoy, and I also told them about Hagrid, and how close I was in sorting into Slytherin…" He said.

"Oh. Maybe I'll write to Mom and Dad later too." I said laughing.

We sat facing each other. Before we could start eating, James was running towards us, panting.

"What's up with you?" Said Al.

"Well, I was looking for you too. Here's your schedule!" He said and grabbed a seat next to Al.

"Let me see yours!" Al and I said at the same time.

"We have every class together!" Al exclaimed.

"Yeah! This would be so much fun!" I said. James was just laughing and shaking his head. He grabbed a bread and egg and placed it in his plate.

"OH MY GOSH!" I said; amazed of what I just saw.

"What?!" Al said. He was about to get some food but my sentence stopped him.

"WE HAVE OUR FIRST FLYING LESSONS LATER!" I said; putting down the schedule.

"NO WAY." He said, as if he didn't look at the schedule properly.

"YES WAY." I said. Then all three of us burst into laughter.

James accompanied us to our next class, since his first period was free and we didn't know where our Transfiguration class is. We shared stories on our way there, mostly about Quidditch.

"What are you going to try out for?" Al asked James.

"Well I don't know. Chaser? Just like Grandfather James!" He said. I don't know a lot about James's grandfather. All I know that he was killed, by You-Know-Who.

"So what about you two? Plan on trying out?" James said.

"James, we're only in FIRST year." I said.

"Yeah. " Al said.

"It's not like you're going to try out now," James said, laughing.  
"I was only asking, and besides, who knows? You might be in the Quidditch team this year, just like Dad. Remember Al?" James said.

"Oh! I totally forgot about that." Al said.

"What?" I asked.

"Dad became a Seeker in his first year. He was the youngest Seeker of the century!" James said; quite proud of his dad.

"Woah! That's amazing!" I said. I heard a lot of stories about Uncle Harry, but I never heard this one.

"I know! I couldn't believe it at first either. But anyway, are you planning on trying out?" James said.

"Hah. As if I stand a chance." I said. I'm not exactly sure of what I'm capable of.

"What? TRY OUT! I've seen you play! You'll be a fair beater. We can improve on our skills next summer!" James said. Last summer was our first time to fly, and ever since then we would play our own "quidditch".

"That actually sounds fun." Al said. And we laughed.

"Well, here you go. Get in before McGonagall sees you outside of her classroom." He chuckled and left.

We entered the classroom and a lot of people were already there, but Professor McGonagall is out of site. I looked at the table in the middle of the classroom and there was cat sitting on the table.

We managed to find a seat; it was in the third row. There was a blackboard in front with a neat, lettering of "Transfiguration". The class wasn't that noisy at all, maybe because it's our first day.

"Wonder where McGonagall is." Al whispered to my ear.

"I have no idea." I whispered back.

Then moments later, the two doors burst open and revealed two students running towards the classroom.

"Whew. Wait 'till you see the look on McGonagall's face if he sees us---" The boy said, but before he could continue, the cat jumped off from the table and, and, transfigured into Professor McGonagall! Uhoh.

"Hmp. Find a seat." Professor McGonagall said.

These two boys were from our house. Pity.

Lunch came and go just; it was so fast and blurry. We were excited for our first flying lessons. All sorts of thoughts came in and out of my head; what would happen? I actually heard that we had the flying lessons with the Slytherins, is it true? Urgh. I hope not.

We stood outside the castle, in some open field. It was true, we had our classes with the Slytherins. Malfoy was looking at us with his stupid smirk. Good thing I know how to control myself, if I didn't, I've already rip that smirk of his off of his face.

"Good Afternoon. My name is Madam Hooch." A lady walked on the center of the row broomsticks laid for us.

"Good Afternoon, Madam Hooch." We all said.

"Now, I want you to step on the left side of your broomstick." I stood on the left side of my broomstick and Al did the same beside me. Malfoy did the same, and he was now standing in front of Al with his stupid smirk.

"Now, stick out your hand and say, 'Up'." James actually taught us this last summer.

"Up." Al and I said in unison. The moment we said "up", our broomsticks automatically went straight up to our hands. Al and I were looking at each other; grinning. This would be fun.

Some of our classmates were having a hard time; some managed to do it. When all of us were able to catch our broomsticks, Madam Hooch instructed us to mount or brooms, kick the ground hard, fly up,tilt forward, then go back down. I know this would be so much fun.

Before I could give it a try, Anna was already up and it seems like she has no idea what she was doing. Moments later, she zoomed straight to the forest.

"Longbottom!" Madam Hooch shouted; but it seems like Anna was out of control. She zoomed farther from the class until she looked like a dot flying from place to place.

"Nobody mount a broom until I get back!" Madam Hooch grabbed a broom from one of her students and zoomed after Anna. We watched her until we could no longer see her.

"Tsk. Tsk. I hope Longbottom doesn't get back, and Madam Hooch would be lost looking for her." Malfoy said and a bunch of Slytherins laughed at his "joke".

"It's not funny, _Malfoy_." Al said.

"You think you're so brave, _Potter_?" Malfoy said, stepping forward towards Al.

" I'm brave enough to stand up for her, you shouldn't have said that." Al said.

"Your arrogant git!" Malfoy said.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING." Al said.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO BRAVE BECAUSE YOU'RE A _POTTER_!" They were already shouting. Before Al could respond, I stood between them.

"Would you please drop the subject?!" I said.

"And why would I do that?!" Malfoy said; now facing me.

"If Madam Hooch gets back and sees you fighting, you'll get in so much trouble." I said and faced him. I was fiddling with the necklace mom gave me before going to Hogwarts.

"You're such a killjoy. You, you filthy _mudblood_."

"HOW DARE YOU CA—" Before I could continue, he pulled the necklace off of my neck. Then he mounted his broom and zoomed away.

"HEY GIVE IT BACK!" I said and mounted my broom myself. I zoomed after him as fast as I can. He had no right to steal that necklace! We were actually flying farther from the castle now. But before we could go further, he stopped.

"GIVE MY NECKLACE BACK." I said. Anger was taking over me now.

"YOU WANT IT?! THEN GO GET IT, AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He threw the necklace but lost balance and fell from his broom. WHAT DO I CHOSE?! That necklace mom gave? Or that bloody git? Urgh. I will never forgive myself for this.

I zoomed down to look where Malfoy landed. I saw Malfoy a few feet where I was flying; he was hanging on a branch. Before I could fly to him, there was a wall of branches, and if I pass through it, I'll definitely suffer from massive cuts. I should've gone for my necklace. Urgh.

I went closer, figuring out how to get through without getting cuts.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!?" Malfoy shouted.

"Preventing your 50 foot drop!" I said.

"If you save me, you'll tear yourself up!" Am I hearing this right? Malfoy is concerned?

"I—DON'T—BLODDY – CARE!" Before he could respond, I flew straight to him, ignoring the branches and the pain I felt. I could feel the branches and twigs scratching my skin. I'm undergoing all this trouble for the only person I hate. This is unbelievable.

Malfoy swung his legs and placed himself behind me. We had two choices: pass through the wall of branches again, or go up and suffer the same thing.

"Up or straight?" I asked.

"Up." He said. I noticed the fear in his voice.

"Ready?" I asked. He placed his arm around my waist.

"Ready." We flew up and suffered the cuts. The cuts were not that bad compared to the other one. After some gruesome cuts, we managed to get out of the forest. We zoomed as fast as we can on our way back; hoping we get there first before Anna and Madam Hooch does.

We were out of luck. When we got there, Madam Hooch and Anna were already there. When we landed, Madam Hooch was thumping her feet on the ground, her arms were crossed around her chest and she never left her eyes on us.

"I flew after Longbottom and what do I get? Two students flying off and getting back with these cuts? Go to the hospital wing now! I'll expect an explanation later and maybe, detention!" That was the last thing she said to us when we left for the hospital wing.

**************************************************************

**Hey guys. Sorry, long time, no update! I'm currently undergoing hell for the past few days. :| Mom confiscated my laptop and I would wake up around 4 AM to finish a chapter and get read for school by 5:30. :| :| :| I do not like this. :( I miss my laptop. :( =))**

**ANYWAY.**

**I changed Anne to Anna. :) I actually like it better. :)) =)) **

**REVIEW PLEASE. :)**

**Thanks! :)**

**HAHA's and MWAH'S,  
--Speggy Z! :D**


	3. Telling the Truth

Mixed emotions were rushing inside of me. I wasn't sure if I made the right choice of saving Malfoy rather than my necklace. But it was the right thing to do. Sometimes, it's hard for me to choose between what's right and what's easy. It was the first day of lessons and I already gotten myself into a big mess, all for Malfoy. He owes me big time.

I didn't realize how much cuts I have. There's only one big cut on my arm that gets my head spinning. It was a long cut; quite deep too. The smell of blood made my head dizzy. Malfoy and I didn't talk, he just kept staring at my arm.

When we got there, someone opened the door for us.

"Oh! Are you first years?" She said. And we just nodded.  
"Oh my. What happened? My name is Madam Pomfrey. Come in, come in!" She said.  
"Uhm, we had some..flying accidents." I didn't want to tell the whole story because I know telling the story to her will be tiring.  
"Oh. Well then, wait here. I'll go get some potions to cure those cuts." And she left. We sat on the beds, facing each other.

"Why didn't you fly after your necklace?" He said.

"I didn't want to be responsible for your death." There was so much sarcasm in my sentence that it so obvious that I was lying.

"The truth please." He said. I took a deep breath before starting.

"I'm not that cruel to exchange your life for my necklace." I said.

"Is there any chance we could get it back?" He said; looking at me.

"No. I didn't see where it landed." I said. I was trying not to meet his stare.

"Is there any charm that could summon it?" He said. His questions were annoying me now.

"I don't know." I said simply.

"How much is it then?" Why was he asking me all these?!

"Priceless. My mom made it for me." I said.

"What's so important about that necklace anyway?" He said.

"One, mom took two and half years to finish that necklace; two, because it wasn't an ordinary necklace. It controls your emotion. You know, gives you comfort when you're sad, controls your anger when you're angry, doubles the joy when you're happy…" I explained.

"Couldn't your mom make ano—" His questions annoy me.

"WOULD YOU JUST DROP IT? It's lost, okay? You can't replace it. And it doesn't matter. What matters is that I saved your life and you're still alive! Just say thanks!" I said; looking at him straight in the eye.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

After the trip to the Hospital wing, we had to see Madam Hooch. The cuts on our bodies were cured, it no longer hurt and it wasn't bleeding anymore, but they were still there, the rips on our uniform was also fixed, thanks to Madam Pomfrey. The cut on my arm was too deep, so I have to see Madam Pomfrey now and then for the cut to be cure. But for now, she wrapped bondage around it preventing it from bleeding. She also told me to fold my left sleeve up to my arm so if the bondage had a stain, it will not show on my sleeve.

I was annoyed by the fact that we were walking in complete silence and people kept looking at the bondage running from my wrist to almost my elbow. I noticed that Malfoy was one of the people staring.

"Would you please stop staring at it?" I said and pulled my sleeve down.

"Hey! Madam Pomfrey told you to fold it up!" He said.

"Well, people keep on staring at it; as if it was a big problem." I said; fixing my sleeve.

"No." He said and stopped walking. He turned me around so I was now facing him.

"Madam Pomfrey said you have to fold it up." He continued. He grabbed my arm and folded the sleeve up neatly. I was quite shocked at what he was doing. A Malfoy? Doing this? Am I dreaming? Someone wake me up now.

"Uh.. Thanks?" I said.

"Sure." He said and we continued to walk in silence. We had trouble looking for Madam Hooch; we didn't know where she was.

"This is insane!" He said.

"I know. We've been looking for her about..thirty minutes now." I said.

"THIRTY MINUTES? I've had it." He said; turning to the opposite direction. But before he could leave, I saw Madam Hooch walking towards us. I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Hey. Look, Madam Hooch is there." I said.

"Well about time." He said; annoyed.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley, please follow me." She said. Malfoy and I exchanged 'what-the-bloody-hell-are-we-going-to-do-now' looks.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Madam Hooch led us to an empty classroom. She told us to sit down and explain. I looked at Malfoy and he looked at me too. I opened my mouth to tell the story but then he cut me off.

"It was my fault, Madam Hooch." He said. I didn't expect him to tell the truth. Actually, I already had a story to tell, a story full of lies so we won't get in trouble. I gave him a "what?!" look.

"I.. I took her necklace. Her necklace was very important to her, that's why she flew after me. When we were quite far from the class, she told me to give her necklace back. So I told her to get it. I.. I threw her necklace and fell off balance. She flew after me instead of the necklace. And there were so many branches and twigs that's why we had the cuts." He continued. I couldn't believe the words that came out from his mouth. He was actually telling the truth. But,why?

"Is that so Ms. Weasley?" Madam Hooch said. I turned to Malfoy and he gave me a look that made me nod.

"Well, since class just started, I will not take points. But I will give you detention." He turned to Malfoy.

"But Madam Hoo—" Madam Hooch cut me off. He was still facing Malfoy.

"You will be escorting Professor Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest at 7 PM this Saturday." She said.

"But I was—" Madam Hooch cut me off again.

"You are now free to go."

Malfoy stood up and I followed his lead. I closed the door behind us and then turned to him.

"What was that all about!?" I said. He didn't look at me and just continued to walk. I ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"Answer me." I said.

"Well, it was the truth, wasn't it? And besides, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't get in trouble. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't get..that." He looked at my arm.

"Wait, so, so you're actually feeling… guilty?" I said.

"You saved my life. I have to repay you somehow. I know this isn't enough, but it's a start." He said and gave me a small smile. The things he said was not entering my mind properly. He told the truth because he didn't want me to have detention? Am I still dreaming? Please, please wake me up now.

"And Weasley?" He said, I didn't know that he was already a few feet ahead of me. I gave him a questioned looked.

"Don't get used to it." He smirked. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but to smile. I turned away and started to walk to the Gryffindor tower to get my things. I had fifteen minutes left before Potions started.

I saw Al already sitting on one seat. It was a good thing no one was beside him, so I sat next to him. The classroom was quite dark and cold and full of cauldrons of slimy looking potions. Al was surprised to see me.

"What happened?! Are you okay?! Did you have detention?! WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT?!" He said; pointing at the bondage on my arm. I opened my mouth to Explain but the Professor already entered the room, causing everyone to stop talking.

"Good Afternoon. My name is Professor Locks…" All of a sudden, Al handed me a note without looking at me. I read the note and the note caused me to shook my head and chuckle.

_You owe me an explanation._

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************_

When all of our lessons were done, we dropped our things in the Gryffindor tower and headed to the Great Hall. There were quite a few people who asked me what happened to my arm.

"Explain." Al said.

"Before I explain, save your comments later. I don't want you cutting me off." I said and laughed.

"Fine, fine." He said.

"Well…" I began telling him the story. When I told him about the necklace his eyes grew wider and just shook his head. And when I was telling him about the part where Malfoy told the truth, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait, so you're telling me Malfoy told the truth so you won't get detention!?" He said.

"Yeah..He told me that he would repay me for saving his life.." I said. Then I pulled him so we started walking again.

"He should. That necklace meant a lot to you." Al said.

I remained silent, I didn't really know what to answer.

The door of the Great Hall was open; there were already a few students inside. We grabbed a seat between James and Anna Longbottom.

"What happened?! Did you crash into the Whomping Willow or something?!" James said, looking at my arm. This is why I hate folding my sleeves up.

"You're the seventh person who have asked me that." I said without looking at him; I folded my sleeves down.

"What happened? " I don't want to explain this anymore.

"Urgh. Long story. Al, you tell." I said.

He began telling the story. The food appeared on the table and I began filling my plate, I didn't realize I was so hungry. Al and James began to fill their plates too, but Al was still telling James the story.

"Oh I'm definitely going to hex that little twat!" James said and was about to stand up when Al placed a hand on his shoulder that caused him to sit down.

"James! It's not your problem, it's Rose. Let Rose handle it." Al said.

"Urgh. Sorry, you're right. He just annoys me." James said.

"I understand." I said and laughed. Once in a while, I would catch Malfoy looking back at me. Good thing he didn't notice that I was doing the same thing.

**********************************************************************************************************************

James parted away from us and joined his friends, so Al and I decided to go the common room to finish some things. It was actually our first time to experience a moving staircase. It was hilarious.

_The staircase began to move._

"_Oh no! Is this an earthquake!? Oh no, oh no, oh—" Al said panicking, so I cut him off._

"_The staircase is just moving, you idiot." I said and we both laughed._

There were quite a few students in the common room. Most of them were studying.

"By the way, what did I miss earlier?" I asked.

"Hmm. Nothing really. After you went for the hospital wing, Hooch just gave us lessons and reminded us not to do the thing you just did." Al said.

"Oh, we don't have any essay to write, right?" I chuckled.

"None." He said.

"Oh. I think I'll write to Mom now." I said and laughed. I grabbed my bag and reached for a parchment, my quill and inkbottle. I was about to write something when I heard something explode. I turned to look for where the exploding was, it turns out it was a game that some of the first years was playing.

"Do you mind?" Al said; looking interested in the game.

"No, not at all." I laughed.

I took a deep breath before starting.

_Dear Mom,_

_Hey mom. How's it going back there? I hope everything is in ship-shape! Haha. I've got loads to tell you. Our train ride to Hogwarts was quite fascinating. We bought this weird kind of sweets. Al's Every Flavored Beans made me sick. Unfortunately, I got earthworm. Haha. I bought the Licorice Wands! It tastes really nice. Haha. Oh yeah, I met the Malfoy boy Dad told me to beat in every tests. Haha. He's not nice. :| Haha. But I'll manage. ANYWAY. It wasn't a surprise that I was sorted into Gryffindor. Haha. But I was so close to being sorted into Ravenclaw. Oh! Al's in Gryffindor too, thank goodness! Oh yeah, I met Anna Longbottom, Professor Longbottom's daughter! Isn't that cool? Haha. She looks a lot like her father. I also met Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, and Madam Hooch, and Madam Pomfrey._

_You might be wondering why I met Madam Pomfrey already. Well.. It's because I had a flying accident on our first flying lesson. :| I didn't really have a hard time following Madam Hooch's directions. But Anna did. She went zooming towards who knows where! She was out of control. So Madam Hooch flew after her. Then Malfoy insulted her. Al didn't like it so he stood up for her. But then Malfoy and Al started screaming at each other so I stopped them. Malfoy got so angry at me that he actually pulled my necklace off of my neck! Then he flew away so I flew after him._

_We were getting farther and farther from the class so I told him to stop and to give my necklace back. But he said, if I wanted it back, I had to get it. He threw the necklace; he threw the necklace so hard that he fell off of his broom. I was actually thinking of letting him fall and go after my necklace, it's his fault anyway. And besides, it would be the perfect karma. :)_

_But you always told me to choose what's right rather than what's easy right? I saved him instead of the necklace. :( Mom, I'm sorry. :( I really am. :(( _

_We both suffered from cuts. I had this huge cut on my arm, it's quite deep. But I'll be fine, mom. DO NOT WORRY! :)) Madam Pomfrey managed to fix the damaged._

_There's more! Madam Hooch ordered us to explain what happened. And you know what? Malfoy actually told the truth! Madam Hooch gave him detention, and guess what? I didn't. After we left Madam Hooch, I asked him why he did that. I was actually shocked by his answer! He told me that he had to repay me somehow for saving his life, so he told the truth so I won't get detention._

_Shocking. I know. :)) Anyway, woah. :)) This is a very long letter! Sorry mom! I'll write again soon. Tell Dad and Hugo that I miss them so much and I love them! Bye mom! :) 'Till next time!_

_Truly Yours,  
Rose_

I folded the letter into four and headed to my dorm to give the letter to Summer, my owl. Then I headed back down just to say goodnight to Al. Then I went back to change into my PJ's.

I was laying on my bed, replaying the events that happened earlier. Is Malfoy really the arrogant git I know? Or is there something more to him? He is so complicated. Tsk. Tsk.

And that was the last thing I could remember before drifting off to sleep.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Hey Guys. :) Guess what? I got my laptop back. :)) =)) But it's only for a week, I think. :| Want to know why? =)) Well, there was this girl in our school, she's infected with Swine Flu. :( So they had to suspend us for a week to disinfect the WHOLE campus. :| Pity. :( **

**WELL THIS MAKES IT BETTER! :)  
Faster updates. =)) Haha.**

**To tell the truth, I have no idea what to write in the next chapter. =)) AND OH! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Mara Amon, since she gave me a very nice review. :D Thank you. :) It was the first nice review I received on this story. :D =))**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!  
--Speggy Z! :D**


	4. Accidents Happen

"ROSE! HURRY UP! I'M HUNGRY!" I could hear Al screaming at me from the common room.

"I'LL BE IN A SEC! WAIT!" I said, I was fixing my fair. Fixing my hair is one of the worst pains I have to go through every day. Urgh. This war between my hair and I, my hair always win. I gave up on my hair and started looking for my necklace instead. But then I forgot that my necklace was already gone; I'll need some time to get used to the fact that my necklace is forever lost.

I hurried down the stairs and into the common room.

"What took you so long?!" Al said.

"My hair, it's rebelling against me… again." I said.

"Well your hair looks fine. SO LET'S GO!" he said and pulled me towards the portrait hole. I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

I began to fill my plate and so did Al. But his plate seemed to contain much more food than mine. He's definitely hungry.

"Hmm. ---ats—our—irst—ubject?" Al asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Swallow your food first before you talk to me!" I said and laughed. He took quite a bit of time to chew and swallow his food.

"What subject do we have first?" He said. I looked for the time table inside my bag.

"Hmm. Seems we have Herbology first." I said, taking a bite of the sausage in my plate.

"I heard that Anna's dad is our teacher in Herbology." Al said.

"Really? I wonder what it feels like if Mom or Dad taught in Hogwarts." We both burst into laughter.

I finished breakfast first so I decided to read some lessons before Al could finish. I heard the doors open but I didn't bother looking up.

Al whispered something that I didn't hear.

"Pardon?" I said, putting down my book.

"Malfoy was looking at you." Hearing his name made this feeling occur in my stomach.

"What? When?" I asked.

"Just now. He was staring at you all the way until he reached the Slytherin table." He said, keeping his voice down so just the two of us could hear.

"I wonder why." I said, rolling my eyes. I tried to pretend that it didn't matter to me, so I grabbed my book and began to read again; unfortunately, I couldn't. Why was Malfoy staring at me? Maybe he's just thinking of a plan to get back at us or something. Tss. Whatever the reason was, I shouldn't think about it that much. Wait, scratch that. I shouldn't think about it all.

"I'm done. Let's go." Al said. I took one last sip of my pumpkin juice then slung my bag to my shoulder.

* * *

I stood between Anna and Al. There were pots of plants that seemed to wriggle in front of us. Professor Longbottom made us wear these "garden gowns" so that our uniform will not get dirty, and he also distributed ear muffs. I wonder why.

"Good Morning everyone, my name is Professor Longbottom…" The people who knew Anna seemed to turn their heads where Anna was standing. Anna was just smiling.

"Now, can someone tell me informations about Mandrakes?" Professor Longbottom asked. Mandrakes? Oh! I've read about them somewhere. I know the answer so I raised my hand. Professor Longbottom actually smiled at me.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley?" He said.

"A Mandrake, also known as Mandragora, is a plant which has a root that looks like a human. Whenever unearthed, the root screams. The scream of a mature Mandrake when it is unearthed will kill any person who hears it, but a young Mandrake's screams will usually only knock a person out for several hours." I said.

"Very well said. Five points for Gryffindor." The smile on my face grew wider. Al leaned closer to me and said,

"Way to go, Rose." We both chuckled.

"Now, I'm going to show you how to replant a Mandrake. Please, cover your ears with your earmuffs!" We did what we were told. When everyone had their earmuffs on, Professor Longbottom pulled out the plant. The root was like a baby, but a million times uglier and more wrinkled. Its scream was horrifying. I wouldn't be shocked if a glass breaks or something.

Then he placed the ugly moving plant into an empty pot. He began to cover the plant with soil until it's full. Only the leaves of the plant can be seen. Professor Longbottom removed his earmuff and so did we. I massaged my ear, the sound of the screaming was unbearable, and the tight earmuffs pressing against my ears hurts.

"Now, when I say go, I want you to do the same thing." He said.

"Okay, put your earmuffs on," he said.

"You may now begin." Professor shouted.

Altogether, we pulled the plants from its pot. A scream from one mandrake was unbearable, what more if there were more than ten mandrakes screaming at the same time? The sound was excruciating. The earmuffs helped us go through it all. I finished my work as fast as I could so I wouldn't have to stand the screaming.

I saw Anna holding the plant up and was just staring at it. Everyone seems to cover the plant now, except her. I shook her and screamed,

"ANNA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PLACE THE PLANT TO THE EMPTY POT NOW! THE SCREAM IS ANNOYING!" I said. I looked at her and she was so pale, there was just one trace of emotion on her face; she was shocked. I shook her one more time.

"ANNA!" I said, but she wasn't moving. I couldn't take it anymore so I took the plant from her hands and placed it inside the empty pot. I covered it as fast as I could. When I was done, I heard a 'thump'. I saw Anna lying on the floor.

"Anna! Anna!" She wasn't moving, but she was still breathing. So that was a good thing.

"PROFESSOR!" I shouted, everyone seemed to stop doing what they were doing and stared at us. Professor Longbottom came rushing to us. Everyone seemed to be done now, so we all removed our earmuffs. He squatted next to Anna.

"Oh my. She fainted, didn't she?" That was a dumbest question I heard from a Professor.

"Yes, sir. She was just staring at the plant, and I couldn't stand the screaming. So I took the plant and covered it for her." I said.

"No need to worry," Professor Longbottom said; standing up.

"Happens all the time. Especially for the first timers." He said, giving us a smile that made us sigh in relief. He took his wand out of his robes.

"Remove your gowns and fold them neatly and place them on the table, the earmuffs too. Class dismissed." He said. He pointed the wand to Anna and muttered something that caused Anna's body to float and move. After folding the gowns, and removing the earmuffs, we left the greenhouse.

"You don't see that every day." Al said.

"Yeaah.." I said.

"You look pale." He said and chuckled.

"Seriously?" I asked and chuckled too.

"Yeah. You're even whiter than a parchment!" He laughed.

"Well, first off, the scream was EXCRUCIATING. And second, it was my first time to see someone faint." I said. Al shook his head placed an arm around my shoulder.

"Aww, Rose! That's alright. Do you want me to faint so you'll get used on seeing someone faint?" He said, pretending that he was so concerned.

"I hate you." We burst into laughter. We were literally crying because of the laughter. Al tripped on our way up the castle, so it made us laugh even harder. When we managed to hold ourselves together, I asked what our next subject was.

"Urgh." Then his smile suddenly disappeared.

"What is it?" I asked, my smile slowly fading away.

"Potions." He said, placing his time table in his bag.

"Aww. Cheer up. At least we get to mix some odd looking stuff." I said and managed to chuckle.

"Yeah. You're right." He said, chuckling with me. Before I could say something, Al tripped again.

"IS THAIS YOUR HABBIT?! Falling without notice?!" I said. And we burst into laughter once more.

"Well forgive my feet! THEY ARE BLIND." We laughed even harder. Our laughter faded away when we saw company.

"Oh no. It's Malfoy." Al said.

"Well look at we have here." Malfoy said, stopping in front of us with his stupid smirk on his face.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Al asked through his gritted teeth.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to say _hi._" His last word was a lie, it was so obvious.

"Let's go, Rose." He passed by Malfoy and I followed his lead.

"Are you scared of getting in to trouble, _Potter?_" He said, obviously not wanting to drop the topic.

"Would you just leave us alone? You've already caused me a lot of trouble." I said, walking closer to him.

"_Trouble_?! You're not the one who'll have detention this Saturday!" He said.

"Well I wasn't the one who told the truth! If you didn't cut me off, I already told a lie so both of us could get away with it!" I was practically screaming at him now.

"Don't you dare scream at me, you, you _mudblood_!" He shouted.

"WHY YOU –" I was about to slap him but then he grabbed my arm, stopping my hand from hitting his face. He was gripping my wounded arm to tight. I was about to touch the spot where my necklace used to be, but I forgot. It's gone. He saw what I was doing and immediately released my arm. When I saw my arm, the bondage was revealing a very dark stain; the wound was bleeding. The moment I realized that it was bleeding, I was inhaling and exhaling deeply. I didn't like to see or smell blood, it makes me sick.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU EVIL LITT—"I heard Al screaming behind me, but before he could continue, another voice behind me interrupted.

"That's enough, Mr. Potter. Let me handle this." I turned around to see who it was. My heart pumped faster when I saw that it was Professor McGonagall. She carefully took my arm and examined it.

"From the looks of it, the wound just re-opened. No need to worry, Madam Pomfrey can heal this. Mr. Malfoy, escort Ms. Weasley to the hospital wing please." She said.

"But Professor! Malfoy was the one—"Professor McGonagall raised one hand and Al immediately stopped talking.

"I know Mr. Potter; I know what I am doing. Are you kind enough to carry Ms. Weasley's bag to her next class? Healing that wound will not take long enough." She said and smiled. Al sighed in defeat.

"Yes Professor." I gave my bag to Al and gave him an 'I owe you' look.

"Very well then. Off you go." Professor McGonagall said. I walked pass by her and headed to the hospital wing.

The hospital wing was in the other building so it will take us quite some time to reach it. When we're far from McGonagall and Al, Malfoy spoke up.

"You look so pale." He said and I just looked at him. I was holding my arm for support. The stain on the bondage was getting bigger and the scent was getting stronger. I could feel something wet on the hand I was using to hold my wounded arm. When I took a look at my hand, it was covered with blood. Oh no.

My breathing was getting uneven. I don't like blood. I really don't. The scent was stuck in my nose. It made my head spin round and round. I stopped walking.

"Rose, are you okay?" He said, putting an arm on my shoulder so he could support me.

"Oh God. You're getting paler every second; I think you're– ROSE! OH BLOODY HELL DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" And that was the last thing I heard before the darkness ate me.

* * *

I woke up by the sound of the silence. It was unusual. I felt that my head was resting on something really soft. I moved my unwounded arm to feel the thing that I was lying on, then I felt something warm; it was a hand.

I opened my eyes to see where I was; I was lying on a bed in the hospital wing. Great. Just great. I looked down to see that Malfoy was resting his head on his arm that was lying on my bed. It was quite dark, what time is it anyway?

I placed my hand on top of Malfoy's hand in attempt of waking him up, unfortunately, he didn't. So I squeezed his hand, and he finally woke up. I quickly removed my hand from his. He inhaled deeply and ruffled his hair. And then he looked at me.

"Oh." He said. He looked around.

"What happened?" I said.

"Well, you kind of fainted." He said.

"Why?" I said.

"I should be asking you that." He said. Then I suddenly looked at my wounded arm.

"Oh. Right. I fainted because of the blood." I said, quite embarrassed.

"You're afraid of blood?" He said.

"No. It just makes me sick." I said.

"No wonder. You gave me a scare. And you caused Potter to worry too." Al was worried. Oh no Al!

"Oh no, Al! I forgot to te—" I was about to sit up when he gently pushed me down.

"No, you have to sleep here. You need rest. Don't worry, I already told Potter." He said.

"But I—Wait, what?" I said.

"I told Potter that you're spending the night here." He said. I looked at him wondering what he's up to now. We remained silent after that. I hate silence.

"Look, you don't have to die of boredom just to babysit me. You could go now if you want to." I said.

"No, urgh. Look, I'm sorry. I forgot all about your wound, and.. and I was just so mad. I'm so sorry." He said, looking away from me.

"You confuse me. You'll be nice to me later, and then annoy the crap out of me the next. I don't get you." I said.

"Look, I'm sorry if I act this way but.." He trailed off.

"But what?" I asked.

"Urgh! You confuse me!" He said.

"What?!" I said.

"Nevermind. I'm leaving." I was about to say something but decided not to. He left without saying a proper goodbye.

I seriously don't get him. Was this his crazy mood swings again or was it something else? Why doesn't he act like an arrogant git whenever it's just me and him? Maybe I should just stay away from him. But if I stay away from him, I will not be able to find out the answers that I'm looking for.

These thoughts in my head were swirling too fast. I felt dizzy and the darkness took me away again.

* * *

**Hey Guys! :)) This was a fast update. =)) HAHAHAHA. So what do you think I should write in the next chapter? /:) Your ideas are very much appreciated. :) Wait, I know I should be the one who comes up with the ideas, I'm the bloody writer for crying out loud. But I'm just too stupid not to think about the ordinary days that happens on Rose's and Scorpius' life. =)) ANYWAY. You get my point, right?**

**HAHA!  
I'll update soon. :)**

'**TILL NEXT CHAPTER.  
--Speggy Z! :D**


	5. Friends

I woke up by the sound of a chair being dragged by someone. I fluttered my eyes open to see Al sitting beside my bed.

"Is this your habit? Fainting without notice?" Al said and smiled; and I chuckled.

"So what did I miss?" I said.

"Pretty much everything." He said; and I frowned. What a nice way to make my day.

"Like what?" I said.

"Well, Potions, Flying, Transfiguration, Charms and.. uhh. History of Magic." He said. I gave him a 'what about it' look.

"We had a blast with Flying! It was so cool and we—"He looked at me and trailed off.

"Sorry, that wasn't helping. No worries, you're a good flier; you'll be able to catch up." He said.

"I hope so." I said.

"Oh! We transfigured our pets into a goblet! Professor McGonagall said, since you were not there, she said you had to write an essay about pets turning into some other objects." He said.

"Great. What else?" I said.

"Charms, Oh! That was a fun one! Hayley Grey, she's a Gryffindor, she literally exploded a feather." We both chuckled.

"What were you doing in Charms anyway?" I said.

"Wingardium Leviosa." He said.

"Seriously? That's an easy spell!" I said, Mom taught it to me before.

"Well if you're so sure, why won't you give it a try then?" Al said; leaning back to his chair and wearing a smug look on his face.

"Fine," I grabbed my wand on the bedside table and pointed it at Al's glasses. _"Wingardium Leviosa!" _  
Al's glasses flew up in the air. Al was actually amazed and jealous about it. I tried my best not to laugh at his expression, but it's just too funny.

"Fine, fine. Give me my glasses back." I laugh even harder. I slowly let down Al's glasses.

"So what else did I miss?" I said.

"Urgh. We had double History of Magic. We had it with Ravenclaw. IT WAS HELL. Oh! We have an essay about the four founders of Hogwarts due on Friday." He said.

"Hmm. That will be fine, we could help each other finish it." I said.

"I don't know what I'll do without you, Rosie." He said.

"Ha. Ha. What about Potions?" I said.

"What?" He said.

"Potions. You mentioned you had Potions yesterday." I said.

"Oh. Uhh.." He said. He was avoiding my gaze and he ran his hand through his hair. He was definitely hiding something.

"Spit it out Al. I know you're hiding something." I said. I sat up and crossed my legs so I was Indian sitting.

"Well, Uh. We brew our first potion yesterday. It was graded. Professor Locks told me that you had to make up for that potion." He said.

"So? What about it?" I asked. It's really not that bad, making up for a missed potion.

"Well, he told the class that every time you miss a potion, you have to make up for it." He said. I didn't really understand where he's saying.

"And so?" I said.

"Well, Malfoy missed it too. So.. so you're going to brew the potion together." He said, saying the last sentence as fast as he could. I could not believe this.

"_What?_" I said, I actually almost shouted.

"Sssh! Keep it down! Madam Pomfrey might get mad!" He said.

"Sorry, sorry. Wait, why do I have to do it with _him_?" I said.

"Well, we did it by pairs." He said and bit his lower lip.

"_Greeeaaat._ When do we brew the makeup potion?" I asked.

"Uh. Saturday afternoon." He said.

"Does Malfoy know?" I asked.

"I don't know. But he has to know, now." He said.

"Great. I'll be wasting my Saturday afternoon with that git in a dark and cold classroom." I said; crossing my arms to my chest.

"Aww, that's alright Rose! It will be over before you know it." He grinned at me.

"Hope so." I said. Before he could continue, Madam Pomfrey walked towards us.

"Well, I see that you're doing fine Ms. Weasley. I guess you could go now." She said and smiled. I was about to get out of my bed when Madam Pomfrey spoke once more.

"Ms. Weasley, before you go, I will instruct you to remove the bondage and take a bath and put on a new uniform. Leave the wound without the bondage; just fold your sleeve up so it will not get irritated. After that, come to me as soon as possible so I could double the bondage and put some cream on that wound." She said. I just nodded and got off the bed.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." I smiled, and left. Al closed the door behind us.

"How bad is the wound anyway?" Al caught up beside me.

"I don't know, I actually haven't seen it yet." I said.

"Oh." He said.

"Oh by the way, you don't have to escort me to the hospital wing later, you could go ahead." I said. Al looked at his watch and just shook his head.

"No it's quite okay. It's just five in the morning." He said.

"Is that so?" We both laughed.

* * *

I rushed up to the girls' dormitory and grabbed some fresh uniform and headed downstairs again.

"Al, uh. Could you do me a favor?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly good at this," I said, handing him my wounded arm.  
"Could you, uh, help me remove it?" I continued.

"Sure thing." He slowly untwisted the bondage around my arm. I could see the end of my wound.

"Oh Merlin." I said, looking away from the wound.

"Oh, I forgot. You don't like blood." He chuckled.

"Not..funny.." I said, trying to chuckle.

"Don't worry, it's just a—oh my. That's deep." He said.

"Really?!" I said, looking at my deep wound. Great, that didn't make me feel better. I turned my head away quickly.

"It's okay, Rose. There, it's done. Hurry up and take a bath." And he laughed.

* * *

I took a super quick but soothing bath; the water trickling down my arm made my wound throb. I dressed up and began the battle with my hair again. As always, my hair won.

I made my way downstairs. There were a few students up now; I saw Al talking to this girl with wavy, shoulder length, black hair with side swept bangs.

"Hey, ready to go?" I said.

"Yeah. Oh wait, Hayley, meet my cousin Rose. Rose, meet Hayley Grey." Al said; he stood up and so did Hayley.

"Hey." She flashed me a smile, a very sweet smile. She seems really nice. So I said 'hey' too and smiled at her. Hayley owns a pair of sky blue eyes. Her skin is like, paper white and she has rosy cheeks and crimson lips. She's actually pretty. Then she noticed my wounded arm.

"Oh my, what happened?" She said. This girl seemed to be really nice; there was no sign of being plastic in her voice. I pulled my sleeve down.

"Flying accident, I'll fill you in later, but for now, I have to get back to the hospital wing." I said and smiled.

"Oh. Haha, okay. See you later." She said and smiled once more.

* * *

When the portrait hole closed behind us, I asked Al what time was it.

"Hmm, it's quarter to six." He said. I just nodded.

"Hayley seems nice." I said.

"Yeah." He said and flashed a smile.

"Hayley Grey..familiar..OH MY GOSH. SHE'S THE GIRL WHO BLEW UP THE FEATHER." I shouted. Al immediately covered my mouth.

"Quiet down!" He said. When I burst into laughter, Al joined me. Then he saw my arm.

"Hey! Madam Pomfrey told you to fold that up!" He said, pointing at my sleeve.

"Urgh. People keep on staring at it!" I said.

"Well, at least you'll not have a stain on that white sleeve!" He said.

"Urgh. Fine, you win." I said and folded my sleeve neatly up to almost my shoulder. He gave me an evil laugh.

We continued to walk and people would take a glance at my wound. It was so bloody embarrassing. I would hide my arm behind my back, but it hurts when the wound touched my skirt. So I have no choice but to expose it. Stupid wound, why do you have to exist?!

When we got there, Madam Pomfrey greeted us with a smile and directed us to sit down on one of the beds.

"This may sting a little." She said. She squeezed a tube of what looks like a purple paste on the cotton ball and rubbed it on my arm. It did sting, but it was bearable. When my wound was covered with purple paste, she covered it with bondage; and she covered the bondage with another bondage. The bondages were wrapped around my arm quite tightly.

"There. All done. The two bondages will keep the wound safe, and please Ms. Weasley, don't do anything that will make the wound bleed again." She said.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." I said.

"Good. You may now go." She said and smiled. Al and I got off the bed and headed to the door. Oh! I almost forgot something.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey!" I shouted because she was quite far from where I'm standing. She just smiled and nodded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We entered the great hall and a lot of students were already eating. I sat down between Hayley and Anna. Al sat in front of me and between Sam Finnigan and our cousin, Louis.

"How's your arm, Rose?" Hayley said, and flashed me another smile.

"The paste stings a little. But it's okay." I said and smiled back at her. I was actually eating a lot, since I was so hungry and I skipped dinner last night.

"What happened to that anyway?" Sam said.

"Flying Accident." I said. I rolled my eyes and ate the bacon on my plate.

"Oh. Right. I remember!" Sam said. And we burst into laughter. I didn't notice until now that we all had the same classes together. So that was good.

"Wait, how did you get that? I mean, usually, the injuries of flying is just broken bones. But a cut?" Sam continued.

"Malfoy fell from his broom, and when I saw him, he was hanging on a branch. I was about to fly to him, but there was a wall of twigs and branches. He was about to fall so I went straight to him and ignored the wall. So I got this." I said.

"YOU SAVED MA—" Louis shouted and stoop up. But before he could continue, Sam put a hand on his mouth and pushed him down.

"Quiet!" Al said.

"Sorry, sorry. But why on earth would you do that? I mean, he insults you whenever he had the chance!" Danielle said.

"Yeah, why did you save him, Rose?" Anna said.

"Come on, do you want me to get in trouble for letting him die?" I said.

"Oh. I see. But, how about your necklace? Did you get it?" Hayley said with a concerned voice.

"No. I flew after Malfoy instead of the necklace." I said.

"Oh that little evil.." Louis trailed off.

"Anyway, what's our first class?" I asked. Hayley searched something in her bag; it was her time table.

"Potions.. with Slyhterin." She said and all of us moaned. We never liked having classes with the Slytherins.

* * *

I grew accustom of Hayley. She's a really nice girl, not to mention pretty. I actually sat between her and Anna. Anna, she's nice too. But most of the time, she's quiet and a bit shy. I was actually glad that Al found some guy friends in our batch. Sometimes, I pity him for being stuck with me, a girl.

Louis has features that belonged to his mother and his sisters. Unlike Victoire, he can talk English without a slight hint of French accent. Sam on the other hand, has a very distinct Irish accent. He has white skin and sandy colored hair. It was cool being friends with them.

Anna, Hayley and I were sitting in front of Louis, Sam and Al. Professor Locks told us to brew this potion that seems to clean any stain. Wow, let's brew this potion and call it 'water'.

It was so boring. But I managed to enjoy it because of Hayley and Anna. Anna kept on doing it all wrong, so I have to correct her and Hayley kept laughing. So we always ended up laughing and Professor Locks would always give us a deadly stare that causes us to shut up, but eventually laugh harder later.

Then Anna was about to pour the potion into the wrong cup, the cup where the pixie wings were, but she didn't seek to notice.

"Anna! Don't do that! The pretty designs on the pixie wings might disappear!" I said and we laughed so hard to the point that Professor Locks went towards our table. It was so hard to hold back our laughter.

"What's so funny ladies?" He said.

"Nothing Sir." I said; biting my lower lip.

"Is your potion done?" He asked me.

"Yes Sir." He examined the potion on the pot.

"Ms. Grey, kindly pour the potion on that bottle." Professor pointed at the small bottle beside the cauldron. Anna held the bottle to avoid spilling the potion that Hayley was pouring. When it was all done, Hayley gave it to Professor Locks.

"Ms. Weasley, kindly stand up." I wonder what he'll do to me.

"Ms. Grey, hand me that ink bottle." The ink bottle was mine.

"Great." Professor Locks opened the ink bottle and threw the contents all over my shirt. The class gasped.

"If this potion is brewed correctly, you will have no problem removing that." Then he threw the potion we just brewed on the stain. I sighed in relief when I saw the stain fading. After a while, the stain was no longer there. Professor Locks just raised one eyebrow at me and then walked away. I sat back down. Before I could talk to the girls, Professor Locks turned to me again.

"Ms. Weasley, I suppose you already know that you have a potion to makeup this Saturday?" He said. I just nodded. Then he turned to Malfoy.

"You'll be working with Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy." Malfoy's eyes widened. I just shook my head; I'd rather work alone that with him.

"Do you have any complaints, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor said.

"None, sir."

* * *

**Wooh. :)) I don't understand our homework for Monday. :| Statistics. ANYWAY.  
This chapter is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO bloody boring, I know. But don't worry, I already have plans on mind. :)**

**OH YEAH! Hayley is an original character. :) I just couldn't let her go. =)) She's actually a character in my other story. :) HAHA! I love her. :D =)) Yeah yeah. **

**Reviews, please. :)  
AND PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTIONS! :( The one in ( Author's Note ! )  
I need it. :)**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!  
-- Speggy Z! :D**


	6. Definitely Bipolar

Every day seemed to repeat itself; it was getting quite boring. But now and then, we would pass by some accident. Like the time Danielle Thomas' potion went terribly wrong and produced a foul smelling scent that caused Professor Locks to end his class early. And the time when Anna was supposed to block a spell in Defense Against the Arks, but instead of blocking, she got scared and took one step to her right to avoid the spell. She did avoid the spell, but it hit Hayley instead. Good thing the spell was just a hex and Professor Bast immediately undid the spell with a counter course. My wound was getting better thanks to Madam Pomfrey. She gave me the tube of purple paste and taught me how to bondage my arm.

On Friday Morning, James went running towards us.

"Woah, slow down." I said. James sat beside Al.

"Guess…What…." James was catching his breath.

"What?" Al said.

"SECOND YEARS ARE ALLOWED TO TRY OUT FOR THE QUIDDICTH TEAM!" James literally screamed.

"James! Keep it down!" Al said. I noticed that some of the students turned our heads to our direction.

"Sorry, I was just so happy." He said and we laughed.

"When's the try out?" I asked.

"Monday!" He said. We all laughed at his expression. He was like a child who just received a present.

"By the way, who's the captain of our House Team?" Al asked.

"Oh, I think its John Wood." He said.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"Over there. He's sitting a few spaces beside Dominique. That one—the one with the brown hair." He said. He pointed at a boy with brown hair, quite messy, but not as messy as James's or Al's.

"I have to watch your try outs!" Al said.

"Me too." I said.

"Can we come?" Hayley asked. I almost forgot that they were there.

"Oh! I forgot, James, meet Hayley, Anna, and Sam." I didn't point out Louis because.. well duh. He's our cousin.

"Hey, nice meeting you guys." James shook their hands.

"You too." Hayley said.

"Oh hey Louis, how's it going?" James said giving Louis a high five.

"I'm great." Louis chuckled.

"So it's settled then?" I asked.

"Yep. We'll definitely watch the try outs." Anna said.

"Oh, what time is the try outs anyway?" Sam said.

"Five in the morning." James said.

"Are you bloody serious?!" Hayley, Sam and I said in unison.

"Apparantly, Yes. My name is James Sirius." He said and flashed us a grin.

"That's so corny, James. But seriously, five in the _morning_?" I said.

"Yeah." James said.

"You know, if you're not important to me, I wouldn't even bother going to the try outs." Al said.

"Yeah." I said and we chuckled.

* * *

The rest of the days passed by quickly and blurry. Next thing I knew, I was standing in front of the cold classroom. I took a deep breath before pushing the door forward. When I entered the classroom, Malfoy was already there and Professor Locks was sitting on his desk.

"Take a seat beside Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley." I didn't want to, but since I have no choice, I sat beside him.

"Now, the instructions are on the board, and the ingredients are in front of you. You have a maximum of one hour to finish that. You may now begin." It looked like the potion that we are about to make is quite easy. I hope this will not take long.

We worked in complete silence, only the sound of the potion boiling kept us company. This is definitely not my day. I was with my worst enemy in a cold classroom making up a potion for the subject that I least liked. This was great, just great.

I was about to get the knife when he reached the same time as I did, thus, my hand landed on top of his.

"Sorry, use it first." I could feel blood rushing into my cheeks.

"No, you." I was actually expecting him to smirk or grin at me. But instead, he gave me a small smiled.

I didn't really know what we were doing. I mean, we didn't talk to each other that much, we just—worked. The silence was creeping me out. After forty five minutes of almost-complete silence, we handed the potion to Professor Locks and left the classroom.

I was about to go when Malfoy grabbed my unwounded arm.

"Hey, don't go yet." He said. What's he up to now?

"Why?" I asked, pulling away my arm and continued to walk; he walked beside me.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said.

"What do you want to talk about then?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask you about your arm." He said.

"It doesn't hurt that much anymore. It's actually fine." I said, rubbing carefully my arm.

"Well that's good." He said, I walked faster so I could ditch him. This was actually getting awkward.

"Hey wait, I'm not yet done." Instead of grabbing my arm, he actually grabbed my hand. His touch sent shivers up and down my spine. I was looking at his hand holding mine and he noticed, so he pulled away quickly and ran his hand through his hair.

"Look, about the other night.." He said.

"What about it?" I said; and walked away. He would ignore me, and then talk to me later on. Is he bipolar or something? I heard him shout my name; I continued to walk; pretending not to hear him. Then I heard his footsteps and it looks like he was running. He grabbed my arm once more.

"Just listen. I didn't mean to be rude to you, I was just confused of..of.."

"Confused of what?" I said, pulling my arm off of his grip once more.

"Just something." He said. I looked at him for a moment before I rolled my eyes. I walked away wondering what's up with him. I think he really is bipolar.

* * *

It was Monday morning and I almost forgot about James's tryouts; Al was so right. If he wasn't my cousin, I wouldn't care about the try outs at all. Hayley and Anna were still sleeping. Hayley was the closest to my bed so I decided to wake her up first.

"Hayley, come on. It's Monday." I said, shaking her. She moaned and slowly sat up. I moved over to Anna's bed. I shook her and she suddenly threw a pillow at me.

"That's a very nice way to greet me a good morning." I said and laughed. I looked over at Hayley and she was rubbing her eyes.

"Come on guys, it's Monday. James's tryouts, remember?" I said.

"Oh yeah." Anna said, now sitting up. After that, we fixed our stuff to get ready for later.

"Are you guys going to take a bath?" I said.

"Yeah. You go first, we'll catch some sleep." Anna said and flopped into her bed once more, Hayley did the same thing. Before I could go to the bathroom, I sat back down on my bed. I have to remove the bondages before taking a bath. The wound did not make me sick anymore, since it was already healing, it didn't look deep and it no longer hurt that much.

The bath was soothing. The water was hot, perfect for a chilly morning. The wound on my arm wasn't hurting anymore.

Once I was done, I woke Hayley up. Then I began to fix my hair. Why? Why does my hair have to be so messy? A lot of people told me my hair was actually okay, it just had some wild curls. Right, like that made me feel better. My scalp was already suffering because I was brushing my hair like a million times now. I wish my hair was pin straight. Roar.

Moments later, Hayley appeared with a towel wrapped around her hair. Then I yelled Anna's name so I could wake her up, but she didn't. I was about to yell her name again when Hayley raised a hand.

"I have an idea." She said. She walked closer to Anna and removed the towel on her head. To my surprise, she shook her head really fast, causing Anna to be sprinkled with water.

"I'm up! I'm up! Arrgh! Stop it." All three of us laughed. Anna gathered her fresh uniform and towel and left. My head couldn't take it anymore; I have to stop brushing my hair.

"Urgh." I put down the comb.

"Having trouble with your hair?" Hayley said, brushing her own.

"Yeah." I said.

"Happens to me all the time. What do you want to do with it anyway?" She said; putting down her brush and grabbing her wand.

"I just want to dry it off now. My hair looks so messy when it dries later on." I said.

"Well that's easy." She pointed the wand at me and muttered something. All of a sudden, I can no longer feel the dripping of my wet hair; when I touched it, it was dry.

"Woah. Thanks! What was that?" I said; touching my hair.

"Nothing complicated, just an Air-Dry Charm." She said and smiled. She performed the same spell on her. I was shocked to see her hair.

"You have straight hair?!" I said. Her hair was still black but it was pin straight.

"Yeah. But it I don't like having straight hair, it's boring." She said and chuckled.

"Well I'd give anything to have straight hair." I chuckled with her. Then she muttered a spell again, causing her hair to curl. She placed her gold headband and she was done. Since my hair was finally manageable now, I clipped my hair so it looked like I was tucking them behind my ear. I did the same on the other side, leaving out my bangs.

I applied the purple paste on my wound, when it was all covered, I muttered the spell Madam Pomfrey taught me.

"_Ferula."_ I muttered quietly as possible. Hayley seemed to notice what I was doing.

"That's so cool." We both laughed.

Finally, Anna was done. We went down to the common room and were surprised to see the boys there.

"What took you so long?" Al asked me.

"My hair." I said and chukled.

"Still undergoing rebellion?" He asked.

"Yep. But thanks to a wonderful witch we all call Hayley, I won this time." I said, Hayley overheard and laughed.

* * *

When we stepped outside, the cold air welcomed us. The scent of fresh air was pleasant but the chilly atmosphere made us shiver. The sun was not visible in the sky yet.

When we got there, we noticed that some students were watching too. There were two groups of people in the middle of the field facing each other. It looks like Gryffindor's Quidditch Team was facing the group of people who will try out. I can see James was one of them.

"Okay, you all know how dangerous this game is. So be careful. You," Wood pointed out a small girl with long hair pulled into a pony tail.  
"What are you trying out for?" Wood continued.

"Chaser." She said, with a very smug look on her face.

"Very well then." Wood took a ball that seems to be the Quaffle from one of his members.

"Here's what you got to do, throw the Quaffle to those rings while I block them. If you get six out of ten, then you're qualified." Wood said.

"Alright then." She said. Wood threw the ball to girl and mounted his broom and flew towards the rings, the girl did the same thing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I thought the try outs were going to last forever. There were boys and girls who were pretty good; and some, well, let's just say that there are people way better than them. It looked liked James was the last one to be called.

"You're Potter, right?" Said Wood.

"Yes I am." James said.

"Well, what are you trying out for?" Wood asked.

"Chaser." James replied.

"Okay then, here." Wood threw the Quaffle to James and flew towards the rings. James did the same thing. I hope James doesn't get injured or something. When they were pretty high up, James threw the Quaffle at the rings but unfortunately, Wood caught it.

"That's one miss, Potter!" Wood shouted and tossed the Quaffle back to James. James threw it one more time and this time, it made it through the hoop. He made the Quaffle shoot through the rings eight more times. James got nine out of ten. Great!

When they landed back, I heard Wood compliment James.

"That's really nice, Potter." James smile grew wider.

"Well that's it everybody. Thanks for being here! We'll just post the final list of the team tomorrow. You may now go." Wood said.

James walked towards us, still with a smile on his face.

"That was great, James! You got nine out of ten!" Al asked and patted his brother.

"Yeah. I'll doubt if you don't get in the team." I said; James hugged me.

"Let's not get our hopes up too high." He chuckled. Hayley, Anna, Sam and Louis congratulated him.

"I have to take a bath. I feel so dirty. I'll catch up with you guys later." James said and we laughed.

* * *

It was nice being inside the Great Hall; it was warm. All of us seemed to be hungry, since every body's plate was full. We were actually one of the first people to have breakfast in the Great Hall, after all, it was just six thirty in the morning.

After some time, James entered the Great Hall, walking behind the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He grabbed a seat next to Hayley and began to fill his plate too.

"Would you stop grinning? It freaks me out." I said. His ear-to-ear smile was still there.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said and we chuckled.

"Guys, have you started the essay on Herbology?" Anna asked. All of them said no, except for me.

"What? You're..done?!" Anna said.

"Uh, Yeah." I said and Anna just shook her head.

"You know, you could just ask your father." Louis said.

"Yeah. It would be easier than going to the library." Sam said.

"But it is unfair to you guys." Anna had a point.

The door of the Great Hall opened to reveal a group of Slytherin boys walking towards their table. It was Malfoy and his gang. I was looking at him and he was actually looking at me too. My eyes only left his when he finally sat down on their table.

"What is up with you two?" Hayley said.

"Nothing." I said. James was about to ask me one more question when I cut him off.

"What's our first subject?" I asked.

"You're avoiding the topic." Anna said.

"I'm not." They're good.

"You are. I know you too well, Rose." Al said.

"Well, maybe I am. But it's just nothing." I said.

"If it's nothing, then why are you avoiding it?" Louis said.

"Nothing! His just..weird. I think he suffers from bipolar or something." I asked.

"Why? What's the matter?" Sam asked.

"Well, he would be nice to me all of a sudden, and then annoy the crap out of me the next! He is so weird." I shook my head; I stabbed the sausage on my plate with my fork and shoved it in my mouth.

"I agree on you with that. But, why is like that?" Al said.

"I don't know. I think he's bipolar." I said. We decided to drop the topic. Talking about Malfoy was not fun at all.

"You guys didn't answer my question." I said.

"What question?" Sam replied.

"What's our first subject?" I chuckled.

"Herbology." Anna said. I suddenly remembered the incident that happened in our first Herbology class.

"Anna, if you're going to faint, please notify me so I won't get shocked and faint beside you." I said and they all burst into laughter. Anna on the other hand, turned to a very bright shade of pink.

* * *

**Hi guys. This chapter is quite boring too. :( Sorry 'bout that. I'll spice the story up soon. :))  
RAWR.  
I have a pile of homework that needs to be done, and I have to study for two tests for Monday, and I have no idea how I'll manage to do that all when I have training tomorrow and a dance rehearsal the next day. :| GREEEAAAT. =))**

**HAHAHAHA.**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! :)**

**AND OH!**

jasmineflower27 –** Hey! I want you to be a special mention, since you helped me and you were the first person to answer my first question! :D =)))) Thanks again! :D**

Paperback28 – **Hey! Thanks for the reply! You know, you're actually right. =)) It doesn't matter. =)) But thanks for answering my question! :) And oh, I'd like to apologize. :( I didn't write enough things about the makeup potion. :| I shall make up for it. :) =)) Haha, thanks again! :D**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER.  
-- Speggy Z! :D**


	7. First Match

The moment James saw his name on the list of players, he was ecstatic. The members of our House team is composed of John Wood, Keeper and Captain of the team, James Potter and Luisa Baudelaire as the new second year Chasers who will be playing alongside with fifth year, Gavin Hudson, Beaters Roxanne and Fred Weasley II, and Seeker, Nikki Berkley.

James being in the team was not a big surprise though. It was more likely to be a bigger surprise if he didn't made it into the team. I heard that their team practiced every day after school and also on weekends. I wonder how James could juggle school work with Quidditch practice.

September passed by quickly, and October was ending as well. Time flies too fast.

It was finally November first, the first Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor was battling against Slytherin. During breakfast, everyone was preparing for the match; the Gryffindors had all sorts of things like flags, streamers, pompoms, and so on in Gryffindor colors. They even painted their faces in Gryffindor colors. It seems like everyone was eager to watch the game.

"James. Eat!" Al said. James was just staring at his food.

"I'm not hungry." James said.

"You'll need it." I said.

"I'm really not hungry.." He said. I opened my mouth to talk when John Wood butted in.

"They're right, Potter. Eat. You'll need your energy for the game." He said and patted James at the back. James ate small amounts of food.

"What's the matter James?" Hayley said and we chuckled.

"Nervous." James muttered.

"Don't be." Louis said.

"Why shouldn't I be?!" James said.

"Well, Louis is right. Don't be nervous. If you're going to be nervous all throughout the game, you'll lose concentration." I said.

"Yeah, she's right. Just enjoy the game and remember everything Wood told you to do." Hayley said and smiled.

* * *

Before going to the Quidditch pitch, Al and I hugged James. Everyone was telling him not to be nervous and greeting him good luck. We soon parted our ways and began our quest to the Quidditch field.

"I can't wait for next year." Al whispered to my ear.

"Why?" I chuckled.

"We can finally try out!" He said.

"Yeah.." My voice was softer this time. He actually said 'we'. I'm not exactly sure if I was going to try out.

"You are going to try out with me, right?" Al said. Before I could continue, Hayley stepped in, in our conversation.

"You guys are planning to tryout?" She said with her usual sweet voice.

"He is." I told her.

"HEY! We're trying out TO-GE-THER!" Al said. Hayley and I just laughed.

"I'm not sure yet.." I said.

"If you don't want to tryout with him, why not tryout with me?" Hayley said, all heads turned to her.

"_YOU PLAY QUIDDITCH?!_" I said. I never thought of Hayley playing Quidditch; she was too 'girly' and she actually looked like she didn't want to get down and dirty.

"Uh, Yeah. I have four brothers who play Quidditch." She said. Wow, having four brothers? It was actually a surprise that she's not a 'tomboy'.

"I never knew that." Al said.

"Well, you never asked." Hayley said and chuckled.

We found our seats in the very first row. Our seats were perfect; we could see almost everything from here. The pitch was now being occupied by the students and teachers and even parents. The raised seats surrounding the pitch were now full. The pitch looked like it was divided into two; One half was decorated with Gryffindor colors, and the other with Slytherin colors. There were a lot of students with binoculars.

"Good Morning, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the first game of the season! It's Gryffindor versus Slyhterin? Who's it going to be? Let's find out! Coming from the left side of the pitch is the Slytherin Quidditch Team!" There was a load roar of applause and cheer from the Slyhterin supporters. The Slytherin team was dressed in green robes and zoomed around the field before landing.

"And now, from the right side of the field, the Gyffindor Quidditch Team!" The applause and the cheers were louder this time. The Gryffindor Team in scarlet robes did the same as Slyhterin; they zoomed around the field before landing. They were now facing the Slyhterin team and Madam Hooch was standing in between the two teams.

"I want a nice, clean game, all of you." I heard her say.  
"Captains, shake hands." Wood stepped forward and so did the Slytherin captain, Mark Flint. Madam Hooch walks towards the wooden chest and opened it; revealing three balls. Madam Hooch released the Golden Snitch first, the Bludgers next and finally, the Quaffle.

"THE QUAFFLE IS RELEASED – AND THE GAME BEGINS! Oh! Looks like the Quaffle is in the hands of Baudelaire—tosses it into Potter -- Then tosses it to—Oh no! TheQuaffle is now in the hands of Minerva Gessner, the Slytherin Chaser—shoots into the hoop—Yes! Keeper and Captain Wood blocks the Quaffle and passes it into Potter— Potter misses the Quaffle! The Quaffle is now back in Gessner's hands—shoots it into the hoop—TEN POINTS FOR SLYTHERIN!"There were cheers everywhere.

It looks like Nikki Berkley, the seeker of the Gryffindor team is way up in the air, keeping a very close watch on the snitch. Meanwhile, the game underneath him was getting brutal by the second. Roaxanne was almost hit by the Bludger that apparently, is an accident according to the Slytherin beater, Chad Mathews.

Then there was a loud gasp from the audience.  
"THE BLUDGER IS GOING TO HIT GESSNER…" Gessner was too busy flying towards the rings and didn't notice the Bludger. When she heard the comments from the commentator, she zoomed faster. What the hell is this girl doing?! She's flying straight, keeping her eyes locked on the Bludger. When the Bludger was at least five feet away, she shifted her position; her feet was on the broom, it was like she was squatting but her hands were glued on her broomstick. When the Bludger was foot away, she literally jumped, letting the Bludger pass underneath her. She landed on her broomstick causing the Slytherin cheer louder.

"She lands on her broom—shoots the Quaffle—ANOTHER TEN POINTS FOR SLYTHERIN. It's zero to twenty! Gryffindor better catches up or else I will— I'm sorry, Professor! Will not happen again—As I was saying—"

"Gessner passes the Quaffle— Draecot misses! – Quaffle now in the hands of Potter—He's flying towards the ring --- Gessner behind him—it looks like Gessner is catching up on him! POTTER! HURRY YOU UP YOU--- Sorry, Professor—Potter and Gessner are now flying side by side! Looks like Gessner's going to get the Quaffle—Potter stops in a screeching halt! Gessner—losing control! SHE'S GOING TO HIT THE RINGS!" And there was another gasp coming from the audience as Gessner gives a sharp dive.

"Potter shoots the Quaffle—TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR! Potter passes to Baudelaire—THAT WAS CLOSE! THE QUAFFLE WAS ALMOST TAKEN BY DRAECOT --- Baudelaire shoots the Quaffle—ANOTHER TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

There was another gasp from the audience. Gerald Miles, Slytherin Beater was hit by a Bludger, good thing he wasn't far from the ground or else, he'll suffer something worse than broken bones.

"It looks like Berkley has his eyes on the Snitch! Oh! Looks like Landon is too! THEY'RE NECK TO NECK! THEY HAVE THEY'RE HANDS REACHED OUT FOR THE SNITCH! IT LOOKS LIKE BERKLEY IS GOING TO—OH NO, THE BLUDGER IS STRAIGHT AHEAD—WHAT ARE THEY DOING?! – THEY'RE STILL FLYING FOR THE SNITCH EVEN WITH THE BLUDGER FLYING TOWARDS THEM—THEY'RE A FOOT AWAY FROM THE BLUDGER—THEY'RE GOING TO GET CRUSHED!!!!! – Landon flies up! TALK ABOUT BEING BEATEN BY A GIRL!! Sorry Professor I was just-- Berkley is still going for the snitch!--- THE BLUDGER'S GOING TO HIT BER— FRED WEASLEY HITS THE BLUDGER AWAY FROM BERKLEY! BERKLEY GETS THE SNITCH----- A HUNDRED AND FIFTY POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!---- GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!"

* * *

The victory party in the common room was extremely loud and wild; it was like a mass of bodies moving together in one motion. It got my head spinning.

Everyone seemed to forget that classes resume tomorrow. And speaking of classes, I still had a Transfiguration and History of Magic essay to finish. I grabbed my bag and left. Since the party was at its best, no one really noticed me leave.

As the portrait whole close behind me, the atmosphere changed completely. It was now silent and still. As I made my way through the library, I noticed some of the students were out, mostly first and second years. The rest was either in their common rooms, or at Hogsmede.

The Library was not empty, but not full. I occupied an empty table and left my bag there. I began to search for books about the four founders. I passed through books, old and new, clean and battered, thin and thick. Then I passed by this book, it was very thick and quite battered and it was the book I was looking for.

I began to read the book while I walked; unfortunately, it's not really a good thing to do. I ended up on the floor, the book beside me, and Malfoy in front of me, wearing his stupid smirk again. I sat up as I scratched my head. Why him? Of all people?

"Need some help there, Weasley?" He said, lending me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. Then he walked around me, picking up the book I left on the floor; he flipped through the pages and nodded.

"Just the book I was looking for." Then he walked passed me.

"Hey, I saw that first!" I said.

"Too bad, Weasley. Finders, keepers." He smirked at me again.

"HEY!"I shouted. It was loud enough for people to turn their heads to our direction. Then Madam Pince tapped my back.

"Ms. Weasley, if you can't keep your voice down, then I will ask you to leave!" Madam Pince hissed at me.

"I'm sorry, Madam Pince. It won't happen again." Then I smiled. She raised an eyebrow at me before leaving. When I turned around to face Malfoy, he wasn't there anymore. I looked around, and it seemed like he disappeared.

I have no choice but to find another book. Urgh. I began to search the shelves again, but the books I found was no use compared to first book I found. I moved from shelf to shelf, but there was no good book.

I faced the last shelf, scanning it with my eyes.  
"Why do we even have to write an essay about the founders?! I can't even find a proper book! That Malfoy's going to lose his head later." I hissed as I scanned through the shelves.

"I don't know about cutting Malfoy's head off, but you could always use this one." I literally jumped. This girl's voice scared me. She was handing me a thick book, just like the first one. The girl had brown hair with beautiful curls on the bottom, with electric blue eyes.

"You scared me." I said, clutching my heart. She just laughed and was still handing me the book. I took it from her and examined it. It was the same book I saw earlier.

"Where'd you get this?" I said; flipping the pages.

"I used it earlier, and I forgot to include something so I was looking for it. But then I heard you and Malfoy talking about it… well.. yeah. He took the book, but then left it in one table. He didn't really use it." She said, looking away.

"Oh my, THANKS!" I said, flashing a smile.

"Sure thing." She said and smiled back then left. Before I could do anything else, I chased after her. I didn't even say thank you to her. I didn't even get her name! That is so impolite.

I went back to my table to get my things, and then I looked for her. After some tables, I found her sitting alone with piles of books in front of her.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." I said.

"My name is Serafina Vledel, call me Sera." She said and flashed a warm smile.

"My name is Rose, Rose Weasley." I said, smiling back. She looked at the book I was holding, and then to my bag and then looked at me once again.

"You don't plan on standing there all day, do you?" She said.

"Of course not." I chuckled and I sat beside her. I saw the emblem on her robes, she was a Gryffindor. So that's why she's familiar.

"You're a Gryffindor!" I said.

"Well, yeah." She said and chuckled. I kind of felt embarrassed, she was in my house and I didn't seem to take note of nice girl like her.

"So, what are you up to?" I said; I opened the book and began to search for the information I needed.

"Hmm, just the History of Magic essay.. I have to repeat it. But you could use the book first." She said and smiled.

"We could finish together!" I said and she laughed at my expression.

"That would be fun." She said. I took out a parchment, my quill and ink.

"So why are you here alone?" I said. I found some information about Rowena Ravenclaw and scribbled it down to the parchment.

"Same reason you're here." She said. One of us would look at the book, and then scribble down the information. We did this for quite a while but to my surprise, it wasn't awkward, it was quite comfortable actually.

"I wonder why Malfoy took this away from me." I said. I was now moving on to Rowena's Diadem.

"Maybe he's just bugging you or something." She said.

"You're probably right." I said. My next paragraph was about Helga Hufflepuff. We continued the silent scribbling once more. This is essay is annoying, I've already read this a gazillion times. I decided to take a break.

"This essay is boring." I said, leaning back to my chair.

"The whole subject is, actually." She leaned back to her chair too; stretching.

"Yeah, it was quite dreadful, having double History of Magic!" I said.

"I know what you mean! It's hard to keep yourself awake." She said and grinned. She was making me laugh. Then I stared at her brown hair, it was amazing.

"Stop staring at it, you're making me conscious." She said and I laughed.

"You make me laugh, you know that?" I said. She laughed and continued her essay.

We continued to talk, laugh and exchange strange stories until we've finished our essay. After finishing the essay, Sera leaned back to her chair and I stretched. I was actually glad that I've finished the essay, but then I remembered that I have another essay to finish. I groaned.

"What's the matter?" She said.

"I have another essay to finish." I said as I rested my chin on my hand.

"What essay?" She said.

"Transfiguration." I said.

"WE HAVE AN ESSAY FOR TRANSFIG---" Before she went hysterical, I covered her mouth to prevent her from shouting.

"No! Just me! I missed a lesson, so I have to make it up for it by writing an essay." I said, letting go of her.

"Whew. I thought I forgot something." She said. Then she stood up and began to look for something in the pile of books in front of us. She grabbed this book, it was not that thick, and it was quite new.

"This might help you," She said and handed me the book.  
" I have to go." She continued.

"Oh, sure thing. Thanks for everything, it was nice meeting you, Sera." I smiled.

"You too, Rose. I'll see you later." She smiled and left.

* * *

**HEY GUYS. ;)  
No one really answered my note, so I'm going to delete it tomorrow. :|  
EXCEPT FOR PAPERBACK28 AND MY DEAR FRIEND, CRAZYDOODLE. :)  
Wooh, THEY'RE THE BEST. \m/  
Please credit Paperback28, for an amazing character. : She owns Minerva Gessner.  
And my friend, Crazydoodle. She owns Sera Vledel (Pronounced as Se-ruuh. XD).  
You'll be find out more about them in my story. :)**

**WOOH. I'm going to skip A LOT in the upcoming chapters, okay? Their first year is boring. :| =)) Their second year and the years after that will be fun. :) **

**I ALREADY MADE PLANS. :)  
*Place evil laugh here***

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, MY DEAR FRIENDS.  
-- Speggy Z!**


	8. Too Fast

When I sat beside Hayley during breakfast, James was blabbering about something that I didn't catch.

"I mean, seriously! Did you see her?! She's like a.. a.. A BOY IN A GIRL'S BODY!" He said and stabbed his sausage with his fork.

"He just can't take the fact that Gessner is as good as him." Al said, turning to face me.

"YES I CAN!" James said quickly.

"Then why are you blabbering about her ever since you saw me?" Al said.

"Well, it's because.. I mean, she was.. nevermind." James said and Al rolled his eyes. I saw Sera sitting a few spaces from me and I gave her a small wave and smiled. She waved too and mouthed hello.

"Who's she?" Hayley asked.

"Oh, that's Serafina Vledel." I said.

"You didn't tell me you guys were friends." Al said.

"I just met her yesterday." I said. Sera stood up and was about to leave.

"Introduce us to her then." Louis smirked.

"Hey Sera!" I said, she walked towards us and stopped.

"Yep?" She said.

"I want you to meet Hayley," Hayley said 'hey' and flashed her sweet smile.  
"Anna," Anna waved at her.  
"Al," Al said hello and Sera replied, 'hi' and flashed a smile.  
"Sam," Sam shook her hand.  
"Louis," Louis shook her hand also.  
"And James." James said hey and Sera just smiled.

"It was nice meeting you guys." She waved before leaving.

* * *

The rest of our days went well, boring, but okay. Sera would join us for breakfast, lunch or dinner at times; she would also join us in completing our essays. It was awesome hanging around with her. November was ending, and what way to celebrate it than watching Quidditch? Ravenclaw won the second match of the season, and then two days after their match, it was the end of the first semester and the start of Christmas Break.

Even though the train ride was super loud and crazy, I still enjoyed it. We hugged and told each other to write before leaving for Christmas Break. Mom, Dad and Hugo hugged me as soon as they saw me. They were with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. They chatted for a little while, and bid goodbye later on. I hugged Al and James before I left.

My Christmas break was fun. The weeks I spent with my family were quite boring, but still enjoyable. They made me tell stories about my first term, and they asked me about my friends and so on so forth. Hayley wrote to me like every other day, so did Sera. We spent our Christmas Eve in the burrow together with the Weasleys. It was a chaos! But it was my favorite time of year. There were too many of us, and the space in the burrow was not enough, so they would enlarge it. Victoire was happier than usual, since Teddy was spending the Christmas with us. We slept at the burrow, and opened our gifts the next day. It took quite a while to clean the mess we just did.

When we got home, there were three posts for me. One was a medium sized box, the other one was a very small chest, and the last one was another box. The first one was from Hayley. When I opened the box, there was a stuff toy that took the shape of a tiger cub and it was white and fluffy. In the box, there was a letter included.

_Rose!_

_Hey! Merry Christmas! Thanks for the gift! I LOVED IT! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope you like mine. It's not an ordinary stuff toy, you know. Tap it three times, and the stuff toy comes to life! Cool, huh? Haha. It doesn't grow, it doesn't eat, blah blah. Basically, it just plays with you and you don't need to worry about her (yep, she's a her.). Tap it three times again for it to return in its original state!_

_Hope you like it! See you soon, Hayley!_

_Yours Truly,  
Hayley_

I followed the instructions in the letter and the stuff toy came to life. I let her play around in my room for a while. Before opening the small chest, I read the letter that was attached to it first.

_Hey Rose!_

_Thanks for the gift! Haha! I hope you liked mine, I actually made it. It shows whatever you want to see. Hope to see you soon, okay? Take care!_

_Love,  
Sera_

The moment I opened the chest, I was overwhelmed. It flashed the beautiful night sky in front of me, as if I was there. The stars were bright and big, and it came in different colors, it was so beautiful. I closed it; I decided to use it later before I go to sleep. When I opened the next box, I was welcomed by a chilling wind, the box acted like a fridge. There were all sorts of chocolates and sweets inside, then there was small letter attached to the box.

_Merry Christmas._

At the bottom of the letter, there was a small lettering that formed:

"_O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose__ b__y any other name would smell as sweet."_

There was no name on the card and until now, I have no idea who sent it.

* * *

"Bye guys!" I said, Mom, Dad, and Hugo hugged me.

"You'll write, okay?" Mom said.

"Of course mom." I said and smiled.

"Be a good girl!" Dad said and ruffled my hair.

"DAADDDDD! I just fixed my hair!!!" I said. Mom chuckled and shook her head; with one swish of her wand, my hair became neat again.

"Thanks Mom." I hugged her one more time.

"Hey you, be good." I said and hugged my brother. The train gave another loud hoot.

"You better go, we'll see you soon, Rose!" Hugo said. I bade goodbye one more time, and boarded on the train. There were students going up and down the aisle, some of them were now sitting in the compartments, I looked for my friends, but then I stumbled across Malfoy.

"Watch it!" He said, and turned to face me. He was wearing an irritated look, but the moment he saw me, it kind of melted.

"Sorry." I didn't look at him; I just passed by him and continued to look for my friends. Finally, I saw them; I opened the compartment and I was welcomed by loud laughter and voices.

"ROSE!" Al said. They all greeted me and some gave a hug. It was good to see familiar faces; everyone was not that excited to go back to Hogwarts though, who knows how much school work they'll give us after the break. And the rest of the train ride went very well.

One thing I liked about being back in school is that we can hang out with everybody again. Sera and the rest of us grew closer; James was having quite a hard time juggling his school work with Quidditch practice since the school work has already doubled.

Malfoy became more silent towards me. When we would pass by each other, he doesn't insult me, he doesn't even give me one of his smirks or his deadly stares. He just ignores me. I don't know if I will feel happy about it, because he finally left me alone. Or disappointed at myself because of the fact that I kind of miss it.

On the day of hearts, I was surprised to see a box of chocolate for me. It was wrapped in gold paper and it had a letter attached to it. As I read the letter, I thought it was some kind of joke. It had the same lettering as the letter I received on Christmas day!

"_O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose__ b__y any other name would smell as sweet."_

I think someone's playing a trick on me. My friends knew about it, they actually ate the chocolate instead of me. But that was alright.

When May came, everyone was going suicidal; we would study every time we had the chance; we would stay at the library during weekends just to finish essays and read some more books for more information about some topic. I actually thought that, if we were having a hard time cramming, I wondered how the fifth and seventh years are handling it, also the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Quidditch team. When Ravenclaw battled against Slytherin, Slytherin won, unfortunately. Hufflepuff lost against Gryffindor, and too my surprise, Slytherin lost to Hufflepuff. Their seeker was hit by a Bludger.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore!" Hayley slammed her book shut. She leaned back to her chair and rubbed her head.

"Me neither. If I have to study one more time, my brain will burst out of my head!" Al said, shutting his book too.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Sera said, it was easy for her to say since she was smart.

"Well, you have a brain that works like an encyclopedia, just like Rose. You don't need to study that hard!" Louis said.

"I want these tests over with!" Sam said.

"Then go study." I said.

"I KNOW WHAT TO DO." Hayley said, suddenly sitting up.

"What?" I said.

"Instead of reading alone, let's take turn quizzing each other!" She said. Everyone seemed to agree to her plan. We started quizzing each other and sometimes slipping in some gossip. It was actually more fun than reading alone.

Then our study session became so boring that we almost fell asleep. We decided to hit the sheets since it was really late. Falling asleep that night was definitely easy, I fell asleep the moment my head rested on the pillow.

* * *

Finals were near. Some of our subjects were already used as study sessions, it was hell. Everyone was so silent and lost in their own thoughts. The finals didn't scare me at all, I was excited actually. Finals meant the last days of school, and the beginning of summer. I always loved the hot air, the smell of the grass, the summer skies and being free from everything.

Those late night study sessions made eye bags visible in our eyes. But it was nothing compared to the other years. We decided to spend our whole time in the Library this weekend, since the finals were the week after the weekends. I couldn't actually believe it! My first year is about to end in just a week.

Summer was approaching too. The atmosphere was getting hotter, it didn't rain that much, the grass is much greener, and the summer sky will be there soon.

* * *

"I'll see you at the Library, I have to look for something first." I said.

"Sure. Hurry up, okay?" Hayley said.

"Yeah. I'll just take a sec." I said and headed back to my dorm.

I can't find my book! Why now?! Why is it lost now?! I was actually panicking now, but then I realized that I could find books just like mine and even better. This is so stupid.

I quickened my paste towards the library. On my way there, I heard laughter. So I looked back, but still continued walking. It turns out it was some sixth years enjoying under the sun. When I turned to face forward, I stumbled in to someone and I heard glass breaking

"WHAT THE—" Oh no.

* * *

**Hello guys.  
I TOLD YOU I WOULD SKIP A LOT. =)))  
I know I skipped so much, but I'll try not to do this again, I have to limit the chapters!**

**10 chapters per year and 1 chapter per summer.  
I AM DISAPPOINTED AT MYSELF. :|  
This is chapter is short and useless.**

**I'd like to apologize for this chapter! I'm sorry! :(  
But don't worry; the next chapters will be interesting. :)  
Forgive me?**

**Mom told me she'll confiscate my laptop again. :|**

**KILL JOOOOY! :(**

**krayzeedoodle! Hi. =))))))**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER,  
- Speggy Z! :D  
**


	9. Trouble

Potions were spilled everywhere. The moment I realized what I've done, I had to say sorry; even though it was Malfoy.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I said.

"I've been spending half a year to finish those. And you.. you.. you just spilled everything." His voice was still calm; he was still staring at the spilled potion.

"Look, I didn't mean to –" He turned to face me and pointed his wand to my face.

"YOU WILL PAY!" He said. This means war.

I ran before he could say anything more. I continued to run; trying to avoid the jets of light behind me. I avoided it so well that I didn't get hit. But someone else did.

"YOU WANT TO PLAY ROUGH?! FINE!" I stopped running and walked towards him with my wand clutched by my hand. Before I could do anything else, he casted a spell before I did.

"_Furnunculus!" _The spell hit me directly. Then all of a sudden, big boils appeared on my hands, my arm, and my face, it was everywhere.

"THAT IS SO GROSS! _Incarcerous!_" My spell hit him directly too; now his hands were all tied up, causing him to drop his wand. I pointed my wand to myself and muttered a counter course; the boils were all gone. Now that he was wandless, I walked towards him.

"I told you I'm sorry!" I said.

"And what will your sorry do to my spilled potions?!" He said.

"I wasn't even finished yet! I was about to offer you help when you began to cast spells on me!" I said. He snorted and shook his head.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Didn't you listen? It took me _half_ a year. There's no way I could submit that if we make it now." He said.

"WE COULD AT LEAST TRY." I was about the shout something at him, but then he dropped down and picked up his wand. He pointed it at me and shouted 'stupefy'. I fell slowly and felt the ground beneath my back. Everything was blurry, my head was spinning.

I muttered a spell that I didn't really know what it does, I just read it somewhere.

"_PORTEGO!" _He shouted. I saw the jet of light flying towards me. I tried to dodge it but it still hit me. I felt great pain at the side of my stomach. When I saw blood, my head began to spin rapidly.

"Oh God, I didn't know—" He's going to pay for this. I didn't know what spell to cast, so I casted the same spell I used last. He tried to dodge it too, but his arm was hit.

* * *

I woke up in a dark room. The solid object beneath me was soft, everything felt comfortable; except for the pain I felt because of that spell. I was in the hospital wing. I tried to remember what happened but I couldn't.

I tried to sit up but the pain didn't let me.

"Ms. Weasley, don't move! Your wound might reopen." Madam Pomfrey said as she walked towards me.

"Wound? What wound?" I asked.

"The wound at the side of your stomach." She said. I traced my hand through the bandages at my side.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"Well, it looked like you two were dueling. You used a very dangerous spell Ms. Weasley. Good thing I already know the cure!" She said. I looked at the body lying at the bed beside me. His face was emotionless.

"Oh, when—when will we be able to go?" I said; I was worried about the finals.

"You can go tomorrow, the wound is already closed. But you have to come back here every day so I can change the bandages for you. " She said; it felt like first week of school all over again.

"How is he?" I said as I looked over at him.

"Oh he's fine, better than you actually." She said.

"That's good." Was the last thing I said before drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

When I woke up, the bed beside me was empty. I sat up to look for him but Madam Pomfrey told me not to rush things.

"No need to worry, Ms. Weasley. He's fine and he left ten minutes ago." She said.

"Oh." I said.

"Ms. Weasley, do the drill, take a bath then come back to me, okay?" She said.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey."

It was quite dark outside, the sun wasn't up yet. The castle was silent, only the sounds of the trickling fire and the moving staircases; some of the people inside the paintings are still asleep. I made my way through the common room quickly but silently.

When I reached my dormitory, Anna, Hayley and Sera were fast asleep. I grabbed a new set of uniform and toiletries and headed to the bathroom. Removing the bondage wrapped around my waist was hard. I didn't imagine my wound was that deep and that long, it was stitched closed.

I didn't enjoy my hot bath, the wound kept on throbbing. Even though I wanted to absorb the heat of the water, my wound didn't let me so I had to end it at some point. I dressed carefully, trying not to hit the wound.

I walked silently so I won't wake the others up. I perched at the window to see the sun rising, it was beautiful. I could stare at it all morning, but then I remembered that I had to go to the hospital for this bloody wound.

* * *

"There. You're free to go Ms. Weasley." She said; the bondage was wrapped around me pretty tightly.

"Uhm, I don't mean to sound like a stalker, but has Malfoy come here already?" I said and avoided her gaze.

"Well yes. Funny, don't you think? He actually asked the same question you just asked." She said. She stood up and grinned at me. I wonder what that is about.

When I walked back to the common room, some students were already up and they're heading to the great hall for breakfast. I decided to go to the common room first to wait for the rest before eating breakfast.

When the portrait hole closed behind me, I was immediately welcomed by a warm and tight hug.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Hayley was still hugging me tightly.

"Ow, Hayley, Get off." I said as I clutched my side.

"Oh sorry, what happened?" She said and parted the hug.

"Yeah Rose, we were worried sick!" Sera hugged me then parted away.

"And what happened to that?" Al pointed at my side which I was still clutching.

"Let's go to breakfast first, I'll tell you on the way there." I said.

We grabbed our things and headed to the great hall.

"Well?" Louis said. I breathed deeply before starting.

"Okay, I was about to go to you guys when I stumbled across Malfoy and caused him to drop all of the potions he was holding. Even though he is an evil git, I said sorry. I was actually going to offer him help but then.." I said, clutching my side again. What's so important about those potions anyway? How important are those to him to get him so angry at me?

"But what?" Al's sentence made me lose my thoughts.

"He got so angry with me. We kind of.. dueled." They dropped their jaws.

"_What?_ We're not supposed to do that!" Anna said.

"I know, I know! I actually ran away. But then his spell hit some innocent by stander, so I had to stop him." I said.

"Oh, then what happened?" Anna said.

"He casted all sorts of spells on me and so did I, then I casted a spell which I can't really remember and he casted a spell that made my spell turn back to me. So I got this. And I casted my spell again and hit him too, but in the arm." I said.

"Does McGonagall know?" Sam said.

"I don't know. But I think she will, soon." I said.

We walked through the entrance of the great hall and found a seat next to James. James was wearing quite a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Al said as he took a seat beside him.

"I didn't know Gessner was in my year." He said and shook his head.

"Uh, what about her?" Louis said.

"I didn't know that she was actually nice, but cunning. I happen to pass by her yesterday and we talked." He said.

"What did you talk about?" I said.

"He congratulated me in winning against them, she was actually sincere! I mean, come on. Not all Slytherins are like that, right?" He said.

"Yeah. Speaking of slytherins," Ann said and turned to me, and so did everybody.

"What?" I said. I didn't want to talk about it too much, so I decided to pretend I didn't know anything.

"Spill." James said.

"Seriously it was nothing." I said and faked a smile.

"Watch this." Anna lightly poked my wound and I jerked.

"See?" Anna said.

"So that's what you call nothing?" James said. I sighed in defeat. I told him the story and the farther I go, the angrier he gets. I know him too well that he's planning something bad, and it's pretty easy to spot it in his face, since he was sitting in front of me.

"That's it." He stood up and walked towards the Slytherin table. If I run around the table, it would take too much time. And if I do reach James, he's probably beating Malfoy by then. This only leads me to one choice.

I slipped under the table and crawled to the other side. I pulled myself up quickly and ran to James; I tugged his sleeve in order to stop him.

"James, no." I said.

"Hayley! Look what he's done to you!" He hissed. We tried to remain quite so not a lot of people would her.

"You would get in trouble! We'll lose points. If you want to beat him up or something, do it in the—oww." I couldn't help but clutch my side. The wound was throbbing hard, it hurts but it was bearable; until I saw my hand covered with blood.

"Oh no." My breathing changed, my head started to spin again. Suddenly, everything surrounding me was becoming blurry. Everything was turning black.

A pair of hands caught my fall.

"You're going to be the death of me." It was Malfoy.

"Give her to me, Malfoy." James said. Malfoy tried to move me to him, but I felt something strange in my stomach, like I will be sick any moment now.

"No, please, just let me stay here. I'm going to be sick." I said. Everything was still blurred. They moved me slowly towards the table so I could sit. They were careful and slow, but it still made me sick. Malfoy sat beside me, his arm wrapped around my shoulder protectively. My breathing was slowly changing back to normal, until I saw his arm.

"Your..arm.." I said.

"Oh no." His white sleeve was stained with blood too, I have a guess that it was my fault, I might have scratched it, or maybe he had trouble helping James. Malfoy lifted his head and said,

"Get Madam Pomfrey now." I saw James ran. I could smell the blood from his wound, it made me dizzier. For now, I didn't care if this was Scorpius Malfoy, the most arrogant, selfish, annoying, evil little git, but I needed help. I rested my head on his shoulder to ease my mind from all the blurred images.

He tightened his grip around me. This was so awkward, but I felt comfort and security.

* * *

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey. I will." I woke up by the sound of his voice. I tried to sit up but he pushed me carefully down to the bed.

"Take it easy, Weasley." He wore a very strange expression; for a minute there, it looked like he cared. I didn't really know what to say to him, so basically, I just stared at him.

"Look, I'm sorry." He said. He ran his hand through his hair and looked away.

"Oh, now you're saying sorry?!" I said. Why didn't he say that before we got into that duel?

" What?!" He said. Anger was now present between us.

"You could've said sorry before we got into this duel!" I said

"Say sorry?! Why would I say sorry?!" He said.

"Well I don't know, maybe for being such a rude jerk!" I made sure that he would know that I was sarcastic.

"Well I'm sorry Weasley, for being a jerk to a filthy _halfblood_!" He returned the sarcasm.

"HOW DARE YOU—"

"OH SHUT UP WEASLEY. YOU STARTED IT." He was close to shouting now.

"OH DID I?!" I was close to shouting too.

"WELL I WASN'T THE ONE WHO SPILLED THE POTIONS!" He shouted.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, OKAY?!"

"YEAH RIGHT! LIKE YOU DIDN'T ENJOY IT." He spat.

"I DIDN'T! I SAID I WAS SORRY!" We were now shouting.

"THAT'S A LIE!" He said.

"URRGH! I HATE YOU!" I didn't really mean it, but he was annoying me so much.

"Well if you hate me so much, might as well leave me alone." He said in a flat tone.

"FINE!" I said.

"FINE!" And with that, he walked out.

* * *

**HEY GUYS ! Sorry for the late update ! :( They have given us piles of school work. :| HAHAHA. All those long tests made my brain cells die. =)) Haha. Kidding. :)**

**I'M EXCITED FOR THE SHOWING OF HARRY POTTER. -)**

**Haha, the next chapter will be the last chapter for their first year ! =)) HAHAHA !  
I think I didn't do well in this chapter. :|  
Forgive me?**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER !  
- Speggy Z ! :D**


	10. Goodbyes

Our first test for the first day of tests was Charms. We were nervous about it, but not scared. Charms was one of the least subjects we should worry about.

Sera, Hayley, Al, Louis, Sam, Anna and I were sitting quite far from each other. Hayley and Sam were sitting at the very front; Sera and Al were three rows in front of me and Anna and Louis were sitting two rows back. It was silent in the huge class room, only the sound of quills scribbling on parchments was the only noise. It was actually scaring me.

The Charms test was quite hard, but it was nothing compared to Potions. All those late night study sessions actually paid off. Everything we reviewed, everything we memorized, it was all in the tests.

After those two tests, we headed to the great hall to eat lunch. The great hall was filled with students with books on top of their tables.

"Potions was harder than I thought!" Anna said.

"Yeah, I didn't know that the finals would turn out like that." Hayley replied.

We grabbed a seat and started to fill our plate. Every one of us was caught in our own little world; no one was talking. It was quite annoying, really.

"What's our next test?" Al said.

"History of Magic, Transfiguration then Herbology." Sera answered.

We continued to eat our lunch in silence. I looked at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy sitting there with the rest of his friends, everyone around him was noisy, but he remained silent. What is up with him? He's acting a bit strange lately.

After finishing our meal, the bell rang, signaling us to go back to the huge classroom.

"Ready?" Louis said. We all sighed and headed back to the classroom.

* * *

History of Magic was easy, but quite tricky as well. Some of the questions present in the test were not found in our book or in our notes; good thing mom has tons of books back at home that I've already read. The Transfiguration test was easy, but it's not really over. After all the written exams, we have the practicals. Our last test for the day was Herbology. I was quite disappointed at Uncle Neville; his test was quite a giveaway.

After we finished the test, we headed outside since it was not yet dinner time. The sun was about to set when we reached our place under the great big tree near the Black lake.

"Herbology was quite easy, don't you think?" Anna said.

"Yeah, quite a shock. I expected it to be harder." I chuckled. After some weird and quite random stories, we fell silent as we watched the sun set, and darkness fell. I loved seeing sunsets as much as I loved seeing the sunrise. Sometimes, I end up thinking why the sunset is so much colorful than sunrise.

"Can you believe it? Summer's already here." Hayley said.

"Yeah, you guys will write, right?" Sam said, and we all chuckled.

"Haha, I'm going to miss you guys." I said.

"I won't." Al grinned. I whacked the back of his head and we all ended up laughing. We continued sharing stories about the things we're planning to do this summer, and some school stuff that we need to remember tomorrow. We were having a great time when all of a sudden, a prefect came walking towards us.

"Excuse me, but I think you should go inside the castle now, it's almost time for dinner." He said. We just nodded and got up. There were still students outside, but it looked like we were the only first years here. We didn't notice how dark it was outside until we were already in the great hall.

We took our seats and began to eat. Everyone seemed to be eating while studying, there were books everywhere.

"I'm seriously going to poke his eyes out." Sera said. When I looked at her, she was staring at something and stabbing her food quite harshly.

"Who?" I said.

"Him." She said. I looked at where she was looking at. To my surprise, she was staring at Malfoy. The moment our eyes met, he stared for a second then looked away. His eyes were filled with emotions I couldn't understand. What is up with him?

"Why?" Hayley said.

"Well, he keeps on looking back at you, it's quite annoying really." She said and looked at me.

"Forget about him." Hayley said and Sera just shook her head. After that, they got lost in their conversation. I didn't join in; I was lost in my own thoughts. I'm convinced that he's bipolar, but is there a cure for that or something? Meeting someone who's bipolar is annoying, seriously. I took a glance at him, and I was surprised that he was looking at me too. I tucked my hair behind my ear and looked down.  
I've said this already but I'll say it again. What is up with him?

* * *

Right after dinner, we headed back to the common room to review. We were not supposed to study that night, but Sera insisted. She's right though, we'll probably need it.

"I am going to kill you, Sera." Hayley said as she crashed on the sofa.

"Oh I know that you love me." Sera grinned and we all chuckled. Hayley was laughing too and threw a pillow at Sera.

"Enough! Let's do this." Sera laughed. We grudgingly flipped our books open and began to read once more. Our study sessions usually start with the reading, then the game we would play so we could remember the things that we have just read, the game will stop when someone slips a story that is not related in our study session. It will go on and on until someone falls asleep. We only agreed to this study session because Sera promised that it would be a quick one.

But it sure wasn't.

We ended up reading for forty-five minutes, lasted for quite some playing the game that actually helped, and took forever sharing stories to each other. I thought we would end up staying all night, but Sera was actually the first one who fell asleep.

* * *

The tests we had that morning was easy. All of us finished ahead of time so Flitwick let us off. We decided to go to the great hall and enjoy its emptiness.

"Woah, everything's so silent." Louis said.

"Well duh." Sera said. Everything was so still and quite, and it was quite creepy. It was easy to find seats.

"So what are we going to do?" Anna asked. Since there were no people around, Hayley has found the guts to sit on the table.

"How about a game of exploding snap?" Hayley said.

"Are you insane?" I said. That game was loud enough to break the silence of the whole castle.

"Why not?" Hayley laughed.

"That's actually a great idea." Al nodded.

"Yeah, let's play." Sam said.

"No, we might get in trouble!" Sera said. I think she's right, we don't want any trouble.

"I think she's right." I said. We continued to argue about the game, but ended up playing it anyway. Sera and I actually enjoyed the game. We only stopped when the big doors of the great hall burst open. It looked like everyone was done with their tests. Hayley immediately got off the table.

"Hello children." James smirked and sat beside Hayley.

"Hello,jerk." Hayley replied. James ruffled her hair and we all laughed. We all know how much Hayley hates it when her hair gets ruined. When the great hall was already full, the food and the silverware appeared. We filled our plates and began to eat.

We were actually excited for our next tests, not that we like the subjects, but it will be the last written exams for this year, and the rest of the days will be our practicals.

* * *

"Ready?" I asked. We were standing in front of the huge classroom.

"Yep." Sera said. I was slowly reaching out of the knob, then suddenly,

"Oh for goodness sake, let's just get this over with." Al burst the door open and all of us laughed. The classroom was occupied with some students already.

"Silence please!" Our laughter ended when we saw McGonagall standing in front of the huge classroom. We bowed our heads in shame and sat down on our respective seats.

The classroom was now filled with some other students. When McGonagall finished the reminders, a parchment, an ink bottle and a quill appeared on each of the desks.

Silence fell, and the tests began.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Anna was shaking me, Sera and Hayley were beside my bed.

"What time is it?" I said and sat up.

"It's late, we only have fifteen minutes left before our first practical tests." Before I could say anything more, I quickly stood up, grabbed the things I needed and ran to the bathroom, I heard the three of them laugh.

I took a quick, hot bath. I dressed up quickly and didn't even bother to fix my hair. I ran to our dorm as quickly as possible.

I was running too fast and I didn't notice the three of them. Sera grabbed my arm to stop me from running. They all chuckled.

"Well?! What are we waiting for? LET'S GO!" I said, pulling Anna.

"Slow down! We were just kidding!" Hayley said.

"Wait what?" I said.

"We have an hour before the test starts, we only woke you up so we could go down early!" Sera said.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed and they all ran, I ran after them as fast I could. We were running until we've reached the common room.

"HAHA—" Anna tripped, causing Hayley and Sera to fall down too. I was running too fast and didn't stop in time until I fell down with them too.

We were laughing so hard and clutching our sides. This was a good way to start the day.

"Seriously, let's go." Sera said and stood up. She helped me stand up to while Hayley helped Anna up.

"Yeah, after we fix that rebel you call hair." Hayley said and we all chuckled. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at me, she muttered something only she can hear.

"That's better." She said and smiled. She tucked her wand in her robes and walked towards the portrait whole and we followed behind her.

* * *

The practicals were easy, except maybe for Potions. It took me quite some time to finish the potion, but it was worth it. In Defense Against the dark arts, we just had to block some of the spells the teacher has given us. All of our practical tests were really enjoyable.

After two days of practical tests, the teachers gave us a free day to pack all of our things. Fixing our things was a real fight. Our trunks, our books, our clothes, were all round the room.

I'm pretty much excited about summer, but there's this part of me that didn't want to go. I would miss everyone, and by everyone, I mean everyone, including the most evil little git we all call Malfoy.

"Done!" Sera said as she slammed her trunk shut.

"Since you're done, come help me." Hayley said, she can't close her trunk. We laughed at her silly expression. We all helped her with her trunk, and when we finally managed to close it, we went down to the great hall to eat lunch.

The great hall was already filled with chattering students, and the teachers were already there too. We took our usual seats and began to fill our plate.

"Let's play exploding snap later!" Louis said.

"Sure." Hayley smirked. Sera just shook her head and chuckled. The feeling of the last day of school is not yet sinking. Is this really the last day of school?

After some random conversations about summer, Al muttered something that caused Hayley to laugh.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"hee chill lookin aat yoo" He said.

"Chew. Swallow." I said. After all those reminders that I give him about swallowing his food before talking, he still does not do it. He chewed fast and swallowed hard.

"He's still looking at you." The tone in his voice told me that he's sick and tired of it.

"Whatever, just don't mind him. He'll get bored sooner or later." I said. Al was about to say something to me when a boy tapped my shoulder. He was handing me a letter. I grabbed the letter and was about to ask who it was from, but then he was already walking away.

I tore the letter open, and it was familiar.

_Have a great summer._

"_O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose__ b__y any other name would smell as sweet."_

Where are these letters coming from?! I crumpled the paper and placed it in my pocket. All of a sudden, everybody became silent. I looked around to see what was happening, and it seems that McGonagall was about to say something.

"Students! Your things are already taken care of by Mr. Filch, so no need to worry first years. Everybody will be given ten minutes to make sure everything is packed and ready, after that, proceed to the entrance hall."

* * *

After finishing lunch, we went up to the common room again to make sure we have not forgotten anything. While waiting for the boys to come down, we sat on the comfortable couch that I will definitely miss.

We were already waiting for about five minutes now.

"ALBUS SEVEROUS POTTER! WE HAVE FIVE MINUTES LEEFFT!" I screamed.

"Alright! Alright! We're coming!" He shouted, after some seconds, we heard footsteps storming on its way down.

"About time!" Hayley said and rolled her eyes. James walked towards her and ruffled her hair.

"What gives!?" She said.

"Oh nothing, I won't leave Hogwarts for summer without doing that." James smirked.

"And I will not leave Hogwarts for summer without doing this!" Hayley stood up and James ran.

We all ran after them; we ran from the common room all the way to the entrance hall. I'm going to beat up Hayley and James for this.

* * *

Hagrid escorted us to the train, and the train station was jam-packed with students. It made me quite dizzy too.

"Bye Hagrid!" I hugged him.

"Write to us, okay?" Al said, hugging him too.

"'O course I will!" He said, his voice was quite thick. Al and I parted the hug.

"Say hi to 'yer p'rents 'fer me!" He said. We hugged him one more time before boarding the train. It took us quite some time before we could find an empty compartment. When everyone of us were already sitting down, Louis had an evil expression on his face.

"Let's play." This will be a long ride.

The train ride was fun. We played exploding snap over and over again until we got bored and decided to buy some snacks. Oh how I missed those Licorice Wands. After sharing our snacks with each other, we got lost in our own little world. Hayley was peacefully sleeping beside me, and Sera was busy reading a book and so was I. The boys were flipping through a Quidditch magazine and arguing over a broom.

The sky was clear that day, it was blue and decorated with the puffy white clouds complete with the sun, that's located high up in the sky. It was a nice day to start the summer. The only thing I'm excited about this summer, is the Weasley reunion. We have it every summer. All of the Weasleys will stay at the burrow for a week. The burrow's quite small so we had this "tradition". All of the adults will stay in the house, and the grand kids will camp outside. Grand Dad Weasley would lend us this battered tent, but it definitely looks amazing in the inside. The reunion was something I didn't want to miss.

I couldn't remember what happened next, we woke up by the sound of the siren and the stopping of the train. We were here.

* * *

Before we parted ways, we hugged each other one last time.

"You will write, okay?" Said Hayley.

"Of course I will! I'll write everyday if you want to." I said, and she chuckled. I turned to Sera and hugged her.

"You too, write to me." She said.

"I promise." I hugged her tightly. Then I turned to Anna.

"Why so sad?" I said and tried to chuckle.

"Nothing. I'm just going to miss you lot." She said.

"I'll miss you too." I said. I hugged the rest of them before leaving, I will miss them terribly. James met up with Al and I. We walked towards our parents when something caught my eye.

It was Malfoy. I stopped dead on my tracks and so did he. This is weird. I gave him a small smile and he just nodded.

"Rose! Come on! There's a lot of things we're going to do!" Hugo said. I ran towards Mom and Dad's open arms.

It's good to be back.

* * *

**YEY ! THEIR FIRST YEAR IS FINISHED ! =))))))) HAHAHAHA !  
Wow, I'm amazed ! :D  
Their next chapter will be the summer. :)  
OH YEAH, you better stay tuned. My friend, krayzeeddoodle, helped me with ideas. I think her ideas are awesome so I included them all. =)) WOOH.  
This is going to be fun.**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER,  
- Speggy Z ! :D**


	11. That Summer

"Rosie! It's good to have you back!" Hermione hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mom—can't breathe—mom—" Rose was crushed by her mom's hug. Ron couldn't help but laugh at the expression of his daughter.

"My turn." Hermione let go, then Ron hugged Rose.

"How was your trip?" Ron said as he pulled away.

"Fun." Rose beamed at her father, and then she turned to face Hugo.

"'Sup Bro?" She said.

"Same old, same old." Hugo said. They performed their handshake, and then Rose hugged him.

Their ride home was fun. Rose's parents kept on asking her about anything and everything about school. And all these stories about Hogwarts made Hugo more excited about going to school.

"Chill, Hugo." Rose laughed at his brother's eagerness.

When they got home, she immediately unpacked her things so she could do something with the rest later. She definitely missed them.

* * *

Rose's first few weeks of summer had been quite enjoyable. She missed a lot, like her father's cooking, her mom's library, and the games she would play with his annoying but loving brother, Hugo. She missed their house, the yard, her room, pretty much the whole house.

And every Sunday, all of them would go somewhere and just hang out; it was really fun. Hermione gave her new books, but spoiled almost half of them. That's why Rose hates it when her mom reads a book first before she does.

Once in a while, Rose would receive letter from her friends, mostly from Sera and Hayley. She was glad they didn't forget their promise about writing. In Hayley's letters, she told Rose that they're just going to stay home and do the same stuff they did last summer. Hayley was okay with it, but also disappointed; she wanted to go out of the country for a change. And Sera, she's planning to go to this bazaar that sells rare books out of town. All of their letters were kept in a box; it was a nice to hear from them, Rose thought.

The following weeks became boring. Rose and Hugo would fight occasionally, but will forgive each other eventually; it was rather funny. And Rose got so upset with her mother because she spoiled another book Rose was reading. And as weeks passed, Rose was getting more and more excited.

She was excited about the reunion. Even though Teddy is not a Weasley, he still joins their get together.

"So, what are you planning to do in the reunion?" Hugo asked.

"I don't know, maybe the usual." She said.

"Speaking of the reunion, Al just sent you something." Hermione walked in the room, holding a pile of letters. She was flipping through it and stopped to give Rose the letter.

"I wonder what this is." Rose tore the letter open; Hugo bent side wards so he could read the letter too. Rose didn't care though, since Al was his cousin too.

_Rose,_

_Hello! The reunion's almost here! I'm excited. Are you? Nevermind. I know you are. Haha! Let's get to the point shall we? Okay, remember we're trying out next year? (DON'T REFUSE. I KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO TRY OUT.) Let's practice then! Let's play Quidditch at the burrow! Just like last summer. Ask Hugo if he wants to play too. Bring your broomstick, okay? I'm excited! Hope to see you soon!_

_-Al_

"Are our broomsticks still working?" Rose asked.

"No idea." Hugo shook his head. Rose was already picturing the reunion in her head; Quidditch at the burrow, camping outside, sharing stories and eating smores around the campfire, she was getting more excited.

* * *

It was already after dinner and Rose and Hugo were sitting on the coach watching their favorite television show. Hermione kept on nagging them about packing their things, but they won't listen.

"Ron! Talk to them." Hermione said. Ron shook his head and placed the papers on top of the table.

"Kids, listen to your mom!" Ron said as he blocked the television.

"Later dad! She's about to be eaten!" Hugo pointed his finger to the television.

"Yeah dad, we'll fix it later, we promise!" Rose was shooing his dad with her hand.

"Is that the one where the monster is involved?" Ron said and moved aside.

"Yes!"Rose and Hugo said in unison.

"Oh I love that." Ron laughed and took a seat next to Hugo; the two children laughed. Ron leaned side wards to Hugo and whispered,

"Don't tell your mom about this." Ron said and Hugo chuckled.

"You don't need to tell me, I already know." Hermione was standing behind them with her hand on her hips.

"Oh come on mom, we'll do it later, promise! Let us watch this first! It's about to end anyway." Rose said.

"Yeah, mom, please?" Hugo said.

"Fine." Hermione said. She sat beside Rose and finished the show together. Rose loved bonding with her family, she was thankful that they're able to do this once in a while. When the show was done, Rose and Hugo headed upstairs to fix their things.

Rose grabbed her backpack and began to fill it with her clothes, toiletries and some books. She also bought some things that she might need on the camping. When she was done, she rushed downstairs and to her dad.

"Dad!" Rose said. Ron lowered the paper he was reading.

"Yes, Rosie?"

"Uh, are our broomsticks still working?" She said.

"Ah, yes. I think your mom fixed it. It's working perfectly. Why?"

"Well, we're going to play Quidditch at the burrow, can we bring it?" Rose said.

"Of course." Rose beamed at her dad and hugged him.

"Thanks Dad." She said.

* * *

"Rose! Hurry up!" Hugo shouted from downstairs. Rose grabbed her bag and swung it to her back; she took a last glance at the mirror then ran downstairs.

"Sorry, sorry." She said. All of them were standing in front of a huge fire place. Since their car was broken, they had no choice but to use the Floo network; Hugo and Rose were nervous about it, since it was their first time.

"Rose, Hugo, remember to say the words _clearly_."Hermione said. Rose and Hugo just shook their heads nervously.

"I'll go first." Ron stepped on the fire place and Hermione held out a pot full of powder.

"_The Burrow"_ Ron shouted and dropped the powder in his hands, and with that, he vanished together with the green flames. Rose and Hugo were amazed, but it caused them to jump back.

"No need to worry, Rose, you next." Hermione gave Rose a slight push. As she walked towards the fireplace, she grabbed the broomstick Hugo was holding. Hermione held out the pot again; Rose took a handful and followed the things that her dad just did. She began to spin round and round, faster each turn. She felt like she was being sucked into some wormhole, she felt the ground disappear underneath her. Then all of a sudden, she landed on solid floor, flat on her face.

"First time, e?" Al was standing in front of her.

"Urgh, yeah." Rose pushed herself up then sat down on the floor. Using the floo network was something she has to get used to.

"I know the feeling." Al held out a hand to pull Rose up.

"So is everybody here?" Rose asked as she straightened out her clothes.

"Nope, you guys were the second ones to come."

"So, where are grand dad and grandma?" Rose asked.

"In the dining room." Al headed the way to the dining room. Their grand dad, Arthur, was eating breakfast and reading the papers, meanwhile, Molly was cooking something that smelled so good.

"Hey grand dad." Rose hugged Arthur tightly.

"Hello there, Rosie. Have you eaten?" Arthur said.

"Not yet actually." She said as she parted from the hug.

"Oh well then, sit, sit!" Before Rose could pull up a chair, Molly turned around, holding a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other.

"Call your parents and your brother so they could join you." Molly said and smiled.

"I'll go get them." Al said and left. Rose sat down beside her grand dad. She looked around the house to see that nothing has changed. Even though the house is quite cramped, there was a feeling of warmth and comfort in the house; she missed the burrow so much.

"Hey there Rose." James was walking the down the stairs and flashed a smile.

"Hey James." Rose said and grinned back. Moments later, Ron, Hermione and Hugo entered the room. Ron had his hand on Hugo's shoulder. All three of them hugged Arthur and Molly. Ron and Hermione took their seats, Hugo sat beside Rose.

"The Floo Network wasn't really a good idea." Hugo whispered.

"I know." Molly served them breakfast and they began to eat. The rest of the Weasleys appeared one after the other, and soon, the whole dining area was filled. They had to enlarge the table so all of them could fit. When Rose was done, she excused herself then joined Al, James and Lily in the living room.

"So what's our plan for today?" Rose asked as she sat on the floor next to Lily.

"Set our camp first. But we have to wait though; it looks like grand dad is still no finish with his conversations." All of them peeked over at the table. As they waited for their grand dad to finish, they shared stories about how their summer was going so far and they were soon accompanied by their other cousins. Now their conversation was growing louder and louder, and their topic was already far from the first one.

"What's up kiddos?" Teddy walked pass by Al and ruffled his hair. Everybody greeted him hello and then he sat by Victoire.

Moments later, their grand dad entered the living room with the folded tent in one hand and a hammer in the other. Fred immediately got up and grabbed the hammer Arthur was holding.

"Oh let me help you there, grand dad." Then Al and James stood up too to get the tent Arthur was holding.

"Thank you boys. Well come on now! Let's set up camp!" All of them literally jumped up and headed outside, Teddy meanwhile, assisted Arthur to the door. The sun was shining brightly, the sky was clear and the atmosphere was quite warm; it was a perfect day outside. Arthur was just standing on the shade as he watched the kids set up camp. It didn't take them long enough to set it up since they were doing it every summer. When they were done, they went inside the house to get their things and then headed back to the tent.

"Whew. That was fun." Lily wiped off a bead of sweat on her forehead.

"I know." Rose chuckled.

"So what are we going to do now?" Al said. All of them gathered around to think about their plans today.

"I don't know if we could play Quidditch today, grand dad says that he still needs to check if all of the balls are still working." Louis said.

"What about de-gnoming the garden? Grandma said something about that." Roxanne said.

"Oh yeah, eetz been quite e while sinz wee've done zat." As Victoire talked, Teddy was just staring at her.

"So we really are going to de-gnome the garden?" Hugo said.

"Yep." James said.

"Let's go then." Fred stood up and the rest of them followed; but before they could leave the tent, Teddy began to throw the gloves that they stored in a cabinet last summer to the rest of them. The glove was up long enough to reach their elbows; Ginny told them to wear it so if a gnome bites, it wouldn't hurt that much.

Harry was the first person they saw the moment they went outside, all of them greeted them.

"So what are you lot up to?" He asked.

"Nothing dad. Just helping grand dad and grand ma de-gnome the garden." Al grinned at his father.

"Well, good luck with that." He ruffled Al's hair, Al groaned at his dad that caused everyone to laugh. They parted ways and began to search for those sneaky gnomes. It wasn't really hard since the gnomes were all over the place. Even with the tiny shrieks and vicious bites of the gnomes, they still enjoyed spinning the gnomes round and round and then releasing it. They only stopped when George called them.

"It's almost time for lunch!" George didn't step out of the house, so he just shouted. Everyone gave their last spin then headed to the house. The moment Molly saw them standing on the door, she immediately stood up.

"Oh no, lunch will have to wait. You lot! Clean yourselves up before you enter! You'll get dirt all over the place!" She shooed them and they all just laughed.

"I have a plan." Teddy was wearing an evil expression on his face; he definitely had something on his mind. He led all of them in the yard and told them to scatter and close their eyes. Teddy muttered a spell. Then all of a sudden, water began to spurt out of the grass. It was shooting up in different directions; acting like a sprinkler. All of them jumped in surprise.

"What is this?!" Lily shouted then laughed.

"Well, they told us to clean ourselves right?" Teddy said and joined the rest of them who were running and skipping and laughing. After tidying up, Fred performed a drying spell on each of them and headed back to the house.

After eating lunch, Ron told them to get some rest so they'll have energy for dinner; they were all going to eat outside around the campfire. Rose, Dominique, Hugo, Lily, James, Al and Louis were sleeping soundly in one room while Teddy, Victoire, Fred and Roxanne were playing cards. It was basically a lazy afternoon.

* * *

"Wake up guys."

"Come on, wake up." The sound of Roxanne and Teddy's voice woke all of them up.

"W-whutz goin' on?" Dominique sat up and comber her hair using her fingers.

"We wanted you guys to see this." All of them sat up and the older kids lead the rest outside. The sky outside was a splash of orange, pink, purple and blue; the sun was about to set. While the rest of their family was setting up everything they will need later, they sat down on the grass and watched the sun slowly bid its goodbye.

"Kids!" Ron shouted; every one of them took quite a while before standing up and responding to Ron's call; their thoughts were still stuck on the sky which was now dark and later be filled with stars. They were asked to prepare the food on the plates and serve them. When darkness was now evident, they lighted the bonfire and sat on the logs around it. They began to eat and share stories, every time the adults would share stories, it was mainly about their past; Ron was always the one who would share the stories about his adventures with his friends when they were still young. Hermione, Harry and Ginny would often time laugh at his exaggeration. When the atmosphere was getting colder, and it was getting really late, the kids bid goodnight to their parents and settled in their camp.

But that didn't stop them from staying awake. They stayed inside and cooked smores as they listened to Fred and Teddy's scary stories which were quite out of the ordinary. Their stories sent shivers up and down their spine, sometimes causing them to jump in surprise. They all cuddled very close to each other and listened to Fred and Teddy as they continued to tell stories one after the other.

"Look guys, if you want to play Quidditch tomorrow, then better get some sleep." Teddy said.

"Yeah, you'll need the strength." Fred smirked.

"But I still want to know what happens to the girl—"Al protested.

"You can hear the rest of the stories tomorrow, but as for now, get some sleep." Teddy ruffled Al's hair. They all went to their bunks and continued telling stories, but it didn't take long enough for them to fall asleep. As they drifted off to the land of dreams, the stars continued to watch over them; decorating the sky with its light.

* * *

**HALLO GUYS. WHAT'S UP. =))  
I'm sorry about the errors in the previous chapters. =))  
Forgive me ? :(  
I'll promise to read my chapters before I post them. =)))))  
Well, I do, but I don't really check.  
Oh nevermind.**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER,  
-- Speggy Z ! :D**


	12. Second Year: Train Ride

"That was some game, wasn't it?" Teddy landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"Yeah, definitely!" James was trying to fix his untidy hair, but it looked like he was messing it up even more.

"Wait, you guys are trying out this year, right?" Fred said as he pointed at Rose and Al.

"Yep." Al grinned and Rose just stared at him.

"Well then," Fred clapped his hands.  
"We should train you guys." He grinned at both Al and Rose.

"That, will indeed be fun." Teddy said as he flashed an evil smile.

They spent the rest of their days playing Quidditch, de-gnoming the garden, and often times helping the adults clean up the house and the yard. Despite the tiring activities, they still had loads of fun and their relationship deepens everyday because of the things they do together. Even though Teddy and Victoire were always together, they respected the fact that younger people were with them so they avoided the public display of affection, and everyone seemed to be glad that they did.

They spent some of their nights gazing at the stars above. They would set up a huge blanket and place it on the grass and every one of them would just lie there silently and stare at the night sky. All of them appreciated some silence and some time to be lost in their thoughts, since being with all of the Weasley's were quite tiring. It was quite easy to fall asleep under the stars, its shining beauty was captivating and it made it easier with the help of the warm atmosphere and the comforting silence.

They decided to spend their second to the last day managing their Uncle George's shop. They had fun working there, since the store was like the big fantasy store every kid dreams of. They helped explain the products that they were selling to the kids, manage the cashier, wrap the gifts, and demonstrate some stuff. George was so impressed with them that he gave them bags full of mischief-helping stuff each, as a prize.

Their last day was practically the cleaning part. They ate breakfast first, and then packed their things. They helped one another to dismantle the tent and then put it back to the cabinet where it was always kept. They also dismantled the mini Quidditch pitch that they have set up. All of them looked like they were denying the feeling that they're all leaving and it would take another year for them to have an awesome week like this one. Even with the sad feeling, they were still putting on cheerful smiles.

When it was time to leave, they bid their last goodbyes. It took them quite a long time to kiss and hug everybody since they were a lot. Rose and Hugo stood in front of the fireplace, thinking of how they'll survive this swirling terror.

Last thing Rose heard was James screaming at Al. Something about his hair and Al ruffling it, James screamed that if he did that one more time, he'll charm Al's head so it would be hairless and shiny.

* * *

"I hate the Floo network. I seriously do." Rose said as she collapsed on the familiar armchair that his dad always sat in. She was hugging her knees tightly.

"Me too." Hugo was literally crawling on the carpet. He lied down and he took deep breaths as he clutched his stomach with his hand.

"If you're already sickened by that feeling, wait 'till you learn how to apparate." Ron said and he grinned. Hermione gave him a "don't say that to them!" look.

"Oh don't worry, kids. You'll get used it." Hermione said as she sat down on the couch.

"I hope so." Rose hugged her knees tightly. She felt that if she let go of her knees, she'll throw up everywhere. She was taking deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves and trying to stop the aching feeling in her head and in her stomach. The feeling of the soft armchair was comforting her. She kind of missed the house even though she was just gone for a week. Before she could think of more thoughts, Ron walked towards her and crossed his arm around his chest. It seemed that he was holding a letter.

"That's my spot, kiddo." Then he grinned.

"Dad, if I move, I'll throw up all over the carpet." Rose said.

"Don't overact, Rosie, You'll be okay."

"You could just sit over there dad." Rose said.

"If you don't move, I won't give you your Hogwarts letter." Ron said and flashed an evil smile.

"But dad—WAAIT! – DAD! AAHH NOOO." Rose squirmed, and laughed. Ron lifted her up so he could sit, then he placed Rose on his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around Rose so she couldn't move. She tried to squirm her way out, but her dad's grip was too strong. When Rose finally stopped squirming, Ron let go of her.

"Hah! I won!" Ron raised his hands in the air.

"No you didn't!" Rose grabbed the letter from her dad's hands then ran away.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Ron said behind her.

"So are you, dad!" Rose said and laughed. She ran towards her mom's library, ignoring the swirling feeling in her stomach. She closed the door behind her and sat down on one of the chairs. She read the letter once, and then read it again and again.

She didn't realize 'till then that school was already near and panic rushed over her. She had to fix all of her clothes and she still has to buy her things from Diagon Alley.

_Diagon Alley. Oh no, please don't make us use the Floo network again._

She thought as she scanned the letter once more. She then counted the days left until school starts and indeed, it was drawing very near. Before she could read the letter once more, the doors of the library burst open, revealing a grinning Hugo.

"What?" Rose asked. Hugo didn't say anything but instead, he held up a letter.

"OH MY GOSH. You're going! You're seriously going!" Rose said and rushed to his brother to hug him. Hugo received his first Hogwarts letter.

"I'm going to keep this." He said and laughed. Rose playfully smacked the back of Hugo's head.

"Mom and Dad must be proud." Rose said and grinned.

"Well yeah, but come on, it's not really a surprise." He grinned.

"Psh." Rose then laughed. The both of them headed to the living room where their parents were staying.

"So mom, when will we go to Diagon Alley?" Rose asked as she sat down on the carpet floor.

"Hmm.. What about tomorrow?" Hermione said and looked at Ron.

"Tomorrow sounds good." Ron said and nodded his head. Rose and Hugo exchanged high fives.

"We have to use the Floo network though, the car isn't fixed yet." Hermione said.

"Urgh." Hugo and Rose groaned.

* * *

"Hey Dad? How much is that broomstick?" Rose pointed at the broomstick that was displayed on the glass window.

"Oh that one?" Ron said as he walked towards the broomstick.

"Yep." Rose said as she looked at his dad.

"I'm not sure, but it is the latest edition, so probably it costs a lot." Ron said as he squinted his eyes a bit. Then he turned to Rose and said,  
"Why?"

"Oh nothing. Come on Dad, we still have to buy my books." Rose said as she took hold of his dad's hand. Hermione decided to come with Hugo, because if Ron comes with him, he'll be buying all sorts of unnecessary stuff for him. Rose decided to come with his dad since she knows what to buy and what not to.

"Okay, Rosie. You just get all the things you need. I'll be right here." Ron sat down on one of the chairs; Rose knew how much her dad didn't like shopping books. She couldn't help but smile and shake her head.

She started to scan the book shelves to see if her books were there. The store actually looked like a library, but the books are new and covered. Rose was fascinated with the books she passed by; the topics were quite amusing.

Shelf after shelf, she managed to find the books she needed, but she was still missing one. She traced the books with her hands, trying to find her book. With much luck, she found what she was looking for.

When she grabbed the book from the shelf, brown clashed into gray. She saw a pair of cold gray eyes staring back at her from the other side of the shelf. She walked away immediately when she knew that those pair of eyes belonged to none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

Seeing those pair of gray eyes made a fluttering feeling in her stomach.

_Why him? Why couldn't I clash into someone who I'm actually friends with?_

She thought as she rushed towards her dad. Her eyebrows creased and she was biting her furiously.

"Look Rose, if you're hungry, you don't need to bite your lip off, we could just buy some –" Ron said as he stood up.

"Very funny, dad." Rose said and gave away a nervous laugh. Ron raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. After paying for the books, they went outside and took a walk.

"So, where to, little miss?" Ron said as he placed one arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"Hmm, how about an ice cream, dad?" Rose asked as she looked up at his father.

"Sounds good." And to the ice cream shop they go.

* * *

"Mmmm.." Rose always loved ice cream. When times get rough, she actually eats ice cream to feel better. She could feel the ice cream on top of her lips so she licked it; Ron saw what she was doing and just laughed. They walked out of the store with a contented look on their faces.

"Where's Mom and Hugo?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, they're supposed to be—" Ron was cut off by a voice behind them.

"Here." Hermione and Hugo were carrying bags full of things.

"Do you have all your things?" Rose asked as she looked at the bags they were holding.

"Yep." Hugo grinned.

"Good." Rose said and grinned back. After eating some more ice cream, they decided to head back home. Eating so much before using the Floo network isn't really a good idea. Rose was getting use to the feeling, but Hugo wasn't. He landed on the floor, coughing and taking unequal amounts of air. He groaned and turned so he was lying on his back.

"Sick?" Rose asked as he sat down on the floor, beside her brother who was clutching his stomach.

"Uhuh." Hugo said and closed his eyes tight.

"Me too, but not that much. Promise me something." Rose said as she slowly stood up.

"Hmm?"

"Let's not eat so much before using the Floo network." She said and walked away. Despite the dizzy feeling, and the fact that she's about to throw up, she manage to hold it all back and continue the things she has to do.

* * *

A week has passed, and now they have seven days left to pack everything they need. Rose spent almost every day in her room, packing all of her clothes, folding it neatly in the trunk. She decided to place her school materials in a different bag so she won't have a hard time separating them later on.

Hugo on the other hand, had a hard time packing. He didn't know what to pack and what not to. When he gave up on deciding what to bring, he just threw everything his hands touched and into the trunk. Hermione got so mad that she had no choice but to clean out his trunk and pack it again but this time, with neatly folded clothes.

The last day of their summer was the worst. Not only that Hermione was pestering them, asking almost every hour if they're done packing, and reminding them to double check their things before school starts because she didn't want to send their forgotten things by owl, but also the fact that summer's over, no more homework-essay-test free days. It was the last day of their freedom.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! Come on!" Hugo and Rose shouted in unison. Ron couldn't help but laugh at his children's eagerness. Hugo and Rose groaned and pulled their parents' hands so they could walk faster.

"Relax, kids! You're going to get there!" Ron said in between chuckles.

"Well, we'll not be able to when the train leaves without us!" Rose said.

"The flying car will take you there, then." Ron said and smirked. Hermione immediately hit his shoulder.

"Hey! That's what we did when we were left by the.. nevermind." Hermione gave him a "don't tell them that!" look, causing him to not continue his sentence. Rose raised an eyebrow at her dad, but Ron just shook his head.

When they reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten, they stopped.

"Who goes first?" Hugo said.

"Me." Ron said. He walked fast and through the wall. Even though Rose and Hugo already know that he's going to pass through the wall, they still sometimes thought of crashing if they walk through it.

"You next Rose." Rose gave a small nod. She pushed her cart and ran towards the wall. Next thing she knew, she was standing in front of the train to Hogwarts. She then saw his dad talking to Harry and Ginny. As she walked towards them, she saw James, Al and Lily behind their dad. Rose almost forgot about Lily, she was also starting her first year at Hogwarts this year.

"Rose!" Lily ran to her the moment she saw her.

"Lily!" Rose hugged her tightly.

"Starting your first year, eh?" Rose asked.

"Uhuh." Lily beamed at her older cousin. Moments later, Hermione and Hugo joined them.

"Starting your first year, I see?" Lily said as she exchanged grins with Hugo. Lily pretended that she didn't know, but of course, all of them knew that both of them will be starting their first year, they were talking about it all summer.

After a short conversation with the others, the siren of the train finally rang; it was time to go. They all hugged and kissed their parents goodbye before boarding on the train. It will take a long time before they'll them again.

When they entered the train, they were welcomed by the huge amount of students looking for a compartment. It was a hard crowd to pass through, but they still managed to find an empty compartment.

"Hey, I still have to look for my friends. I'll check on you later." James said as he closed the compartment door. Rose and Al decided to sit with their siblings since it was their first time. But then Rose remembered their friends too, they might be looking for them.

"Uh, would you mind if I leave for a sec? I just have to tell the rest that we're here." Rose said. She glanced at Al then to her younger cousins.

"Oh, sure." Hugo said.

"Yeah, no problem." Lily smiled. She closed the compartment behind her, and then started to look for her friends. She passed by some people she knew from last year, and it she thought that it was nice to see familiar faces again. After some full compartments, she saw her friends goofing around in one compartment.

"Hey guys." Rose said as she opened the compartment door.

"Rose! I was looking for you!" Hayley said as she hugged Rose.

"Yeah. Me too!" When Hayley pulled away, Sera hugged her.

"Where have you been, Rose?" Louis said.

"Somewhere. Wait, where's Anna?" Rose said as she scanned the compartment for Anna.

"She's with her other friends." Sam said.

"Oh. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that we're staying in some other compartment. It's not that far, though." Rose said.

"Don't tell me you've replaced us too?" Hayley said, pretending to be hurt.

"You know I would never." Rose said and grinned.

"But why?" Sera asked.

"My brother and Al's sister. It's their first year and we decided to accompany them, since it's their first time." Rose said and smiled.

"Oh yeah! I forgot all about that!" Louis said as he clapped his hand on his head.

"Psh. Anyway, I'll see you guys later." She gave another smile before she left. There weren't a lot of students on the aisle compared to earlier, so it made it easier to get to her compartment. She walked faster, but then she had to slow down when she saw a boy with white blond hair, standing with his back facing her.

"Excuse me." Rose avoided his stare so she just looked down, but he didn't move. She looked up at him, to find out that he was staring at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Uh, excuse me?" Rose said once more. Malfoy's expression changed from blank to arrogant. He was wearing his stupid smirk again. Rose just rolled her eyes and pushed him aside. She hoped that somehow, she wouldn't be involved in activities this year that include a blonde haired boy, with cold gray eyes and has a name of Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

**Hey guys. :)  
Sorry about the late update. :( A lot of school work has to be done, and our tests are coming very soon. :| Oh the joy. =)) Anyway, I have to warn you though.**

**In the upcoming chapters, I WILL skip a lot. I'm getting bored of writing senseless things. =)) I want to write the pairings already! :(( So yeah, I'll skip. But don't worry; I have GREAT way how to do it. : :)  
HAHAHAHA.  
Thanks to my dear friend, krayzzeedoodle ! :)**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER,  
- Speggy Z ! :)**


	13. Their Promise

"We're here." Rose said as she looked out the window then to Lily and Hugo. They were grinning madly and Rose and Al couldn't help but laugh at them. They grabbed their trunks and stepped off the train.

"Okay, look, you guys will be riding the boats to Hogwarts and we're not. So I guess we'll see you there." Rose said as he pushed Hugo gently so he could walk faster.

"Yeah, you guys better be in Gryffindor, or else we'll pretend we don't know you." Al said. Lily and Hugo turned their heads quickly to Al; they were both shocked at what he just said.

"He's just kidding, right Al?" Rose said as she gave a "you better say yes or I'll hex you" look. Al laughed and nodded.

"Say hi to Hagrid for us." Al shouted as Lily and Hugo walked towards the half giant, waving to the first years to come forth with one hand and holding a lamp in the other.

This year, and for the rest of the years to come, they'll be taking the carriages that were magically pulled. Harry already told them that it wasn't charmed, but instead, it was pulled by a magical creature that was only to be seen by those people who have witnessed death. Rose, Al, James, Dominique and Louis weren't really happy about the thought, they were really curious of what it looked like, since they didn't bother asking Harry.

Rose and Al were sitting with Sera, Hayley, Sam and Louis in the carriage. Rose and Al did not get too engaged at the group's conversations; they were busy starring at the one who was pulling the carriage.

"What are you staring at?"Hayley said as she looked towards the thing Rose was starring at.

"The creature." Rose said.

"What? What creature?" Sam said.

"The one pulling the carriage." Al said

"What? I thought this carriage was charmed." Hayley said; they were still looking at the invisible creature.

"No, a thestral is pulling it." Sera said and all heads turned to her.

"A what?" Al said.

"A thestral. You know, the boney, scary-looking, black and winged horse?" Sera said.

"You've seen one?" Louis said.

"No, not really. I've read about them in a book." She said.

"Quite creepy actually, Uncle Harry told us you could only see them when you witnessed death." Rose said and all of them fell silent.

"Creepy." Hayley shook her head.

* * *

They were welcomed by a prefect who led them to the great hall. The people in the paintings that they have passed by welcomed them back too. The castle was silent, only the sounds of burning torches and moving staircases were to be heard. But the atmosphere changed when they've entered the great hall. It was occupied by four long tables filled with chattering students, the ceiling was charmed so they could see the night sky and there were thousands of candles floating in midair burning bright enough to light up the whole place. All of them took their seats in their table and waited for the sorting ceremony.

After a while, Professor Longbottom walked in, with a line of nervous looking kids behind him. The children were amazed of what they're seeing; Rose suddenly thought of what she felt when she first walked in those double doors.

The children stopped and gathered in front of the old hat patched with different shades of dark colors. The sorting hat came to life and began to sing; the song had a different tune and is composed of different lyrics but it had the same meaning as the one the hat sang last year.

When the song finished, Professor Longbottom unrolled the parchment and began to read the names. One by one, the very nervous children sat down on the chair and the hat sorted them in their houses. Every time a house is called, they would give a loud cheer and applause.

"_Potter, Lily."_ Neville said as he looked at Lily. She sat down on the stool and Neville placed the hat on top of her head.

"Is that your sister?" Hayley leaned side wards to James who just nodded.

"Another Potter, e? Oh, very clever. Talented, but shy, I see. Ah, yes, yes. I know where to put you, _GRYFFINDOR_!" The Gryffindors roared with cheer; Lily closed her eyes and sighed in relief. She skipped her way to the table and received a few pats on the back as she sat down.

A few more names were called and sorted before Hugo. Rose was quite nervous for her brother, what will happen if he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor? Of course, Hermione and Ron wouldn't mind. But still, all of them belonged to the house Godric Gryffindor and. . .

"_GRYFFINDOR!_" Before Rose could of more things, the hat has sorted Hugo in Gryffindor. It merely touched the top of his head. Hugo grinned from ear to ear as he took a sit next to Lily.

McGonagall gave a short speech before the feast started.

"Now, I welcome all of you to another year at Hogwarts. You ought to know the rules already and you will do well to tell the new students. Now let's eat." McGonagall's speech ended. And the food appeared right before their eyes, on their plates.

"Wow, it- it just appeared!" Hugo spluttered.

"Yeah, it does that." Rose explained mildly.

"How did that happen?" Lily questioned curiously.

"Never mind that, just reach for the bowl of mash potatoes and pass them to me. Thanks." Al said. He started to pile his plate with food within his reach. If he can reach it, he will eat it. If he _can't_ reach it, he'll ask someone to pass it to him and _then_ he'll eat it.

Hugo started to copy Al's example. He started to grab a humongous turkey leg, scoop mash potatoes for himself and grab a handful of chips and fries.

The general chatter was growing louder. People were still exchanging stories, telling jokes-- no matter how corny it is, and mainly, just catching up.

"I wash thinking out trying pout for Ee-ditch." Al said

"Without the food this time, please." Rose said laughingly.

Al swallowed his food a little hurriedly then said "I said, I was thinking about trying out for Quidditch."

"We already know that." Hayley said teasingly.

"Yeah, you were so excited about it last year, we didn't think you'd forget about it." Sera mocked.

Rose laughed at the look on Al's face. He looked like he was defeated by hinkypunks.

"I meant, about what I'll do about it, should I practice some more?" Al said, worry in his voice.

"Don't worry about it Al, we've practiced hard enough this summer." James said.

"Yeah, you'll definitely get in." Rose said.

Al rounded on Rose. "You are trying out with me. Remember?"

"Uh yeah, about that, uh," Rose mumbled

"Yes? You promised you'd try out with me." Al pouted

"Oh alright, I'll try out, only if Hayley and Sera would try out with me." Rose answered.

Al, this time, rounded on Hayley and Sera.

"Of course! It'd be so much fun." Hayley said

"Uh" Sera said.

Rose and Hayley faced Sera, "Come on Sera, it'll be fun, like Hayley said, with all of us trying out, it won't be as embarrassing as it would normally be." Rose plead.

"Yeah, what she said." Hayley said laughing at Sera.

"Oh fine, but I don't have to pass." Sera said defeated.

"You will, and you will like it." Hayley said jokingly.

And just like that, a promise was made. A promise, they knew not, would soon be broken.

* * *

**HELLO PEOPLE OF FANFICTION ! My name is krayzzeedoodle. =)) What am I doing here, you may ask? Well Speggy came over, actually she's still here ["Hey!" –Speggy], to my house. And I'm helping her write this fic. :D I wrote starting from McGonagall's "speech" until the end, go easy on me, this is my first time writing. :))**

**Yes, we know it's shorter than Speggy's usual but we need to cut it here. =))**

**So you see, it's a little cliffhanger-y. That will keep you guys tuned. :D =))**

"**AAAHH, your mouse fell!" –Speggy's farewell**

"**Byee! :D" –krayzzeedoodle**


	14. Royal Pain

"Ugh, that was such a—a—a bore!" Sam complained

"That subject was useless and boring." Sera said

"Two things that don't make a good combination." Rose stated

"And lunch after it isn't helping us concentrate." Al said logically

"Next time, I'm skipping class." Hayley said

"I'm gonna ask for Skiving Snackboxes next time we see Uncle George. And I'll share it with all of you." Louis said

They entered the Great Hall and was welcomed by the noise of talk and chatter. Everyone was having lunch and some students were studying or doing their unfinished homework. They all sat down at the Gryffindor table where they found James and Dominique eating. It has been a week since term started and they've already gotten back into the routine of it. Though the boring classes were as boring as ever, there was nothing they could do about that other than complain about it.

"What happened to you lot?" Dominique asked, clearly amused

"Don't ask."

"History of Magic happened."

"A sorry excuse to daydream."

"Boring Binns"

"Nap time during the most boring subject. Ever."

"Ugh."

They all answered simultaneously. James couldn't stop a snort escaping and Dominique just outright laughed. History of Magic was never fun, it was the only class taught by a ghost. Not all ghosts are boring though, take Peeves the Poltergeist for an example, he's definitely not boring, granted that he is beyond annoying. They piled their plates with food and dug in hungrily. Happy that History of Magic was over, they started to get their energy and enthusiasm back.

"Where's Lily and Hugo?" Al asked James

"Lily dragged a protesting Hugo to the library ten minutes into lunch." James answered taking a bite out of his chicken leg

"Oh, why?" Hayley asked

"Lily doesn't need a reason to go to the library. She's like Rose." Louis said taking a sip of pumpkin juice

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asked laughingly

"Nothing nothing dearest cousin of mine." Louis grinned

"What's our next class?" Sam asked

"Defense Against the Dark Arts" Rose answered after checking her timetable

"Ooh, really? I'm excited for it. It's supposed to be fun now that we've covered the basics last year." Sera said enthusiastically

"Yeah, we'll finally get to cast some spells and wave our wands!" Hayley said, equally enthusiastic.

"Yeah, but we're having it with the Slytherins." Sam said dejectedly after borrowing Rose's timetable

"Really? I don't feel like dealing with them today." Louis said, clearly put out.

"Hey cheer up, if we're lucky, we'll be learning to stun, then get partnered with a Slytherin." Hayley said a little optimistically.

"That's not gonna be a good thing if they're quicker than us though." Rose said morosely

"What's so bad about Slytherins? I mean, they were our mortal enemies since the dawn of time, but other than that, we can be really good mates with them." Al said laughing

"Come on little children, cheer up. Your DADA lesson is just a little over an hour and a half." James said falsely bright after consulting Rose's timetable

Everyone groaned.

* * *

"—and that's when Daddy bought me The Thunderbolt Infinity, you know, the new broom in the market, I'll let you have a go when I'm done with it." A boastful voice was heard ringing through the corridor they were passing. As they were approaching, Rose accidentally bumped the owner of the voice causing her to stop talking and bump into her two other friends.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't look where I was going!" Rose apologized

"Obviously. I'm Bella Zabini, you should watch where you're going next time. Who are you?"

"I'm Rose Weasley. Uh, pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, I've heard about _you_. " Bella Zabini said dismissively

"Oh? Er, what have you heard?" Rose asked nervously. The aura coming out of this girl was unpleasantly unnerving Rose. She didn't look like the type you become friends with overnight.

"That your family helped defeat the Dark Lord." Bella drawled on, looking bored.

"Ooh! I've also heard about you! Mum really likes your family! She hopes to meet—" the girl at Bella Zabini's right stopped talking because Bella gave her the shut-up-now-or-else-I-will-gossip-bad-things-about-you-behind-your-back look.

"Oh, uh never mind." She faltered

"I'm Claudia Flint and this is my sister Claude." Claudia Flint said, pointing to the person at Zabini's right

"Yes, and you better not mess with us." Bella said arrogantly

"Mess with you? Why would we want to mess with you?" Hayley asked suddenly

"Because we're popular and pretty. And someone like you can take lessons from us." Bella said looking Hayley up and down.

"Excuse me? Someone like me? You mean more popular and prettier? Why would I want to take lessons from someone on a lower scale?" Hayley snapped

"Why you inferior little maggot!" Zabini hissed

"You know, you started it, Miss Pretty and Popular." Sera said sarcastically

"Hey, shut up, she wasn't talking to you." Claudia snapped

"And I wasn't talking to you either, genius." Sera rolled her eyes

"Don't mock my sister, little girl." Claude interrupted

"Who are you calling little girl? Sera is taller than you, in case you haven't noticed. Does your height affect your brain? " Rose said looking intrigued, but laughing on the inside.

"Oh wow, you two are twins, such a bright mind." Hayley said patronizingly

"Oh shut up, the five of you, I don't have time for this. When are you two gonna get a brain? And when are you three gonna shut your mouths?" Zabini said

By now, the whole of Gryffindor and Slytherin were watching the five girls snap at one another. None of them wanted to interrupt, seeing as Bella Zabini had quite a reputation. She was known for gossiping the worst unimaginable things about you if you ever got on her bad side. She can make your friends hate you if she wishes it. She was quite influential and manipulative, she could make an army of zombie Barbie dolls if she wanted to, and not in the literal sense of the word.

Someone was concerned though, and that someone is Scorpius Malfoy. He was just about to interrupt the on going catfight when the door to their classroom opened and Professor Shortelbows appeared to usher them inside his classroom.

"You don't want to mess with Zabini, Weasley." Malfoy hissed to Rose on their way in

"What?" Rose hissed back.

"I said—"

"Yes, I know what you said, but why?" Rose asked

"Because she has a reputation and there's a reason why she's got that reputation." Malfoy said seriously

"So what? I'm not afraid of her. I'll take her and Twiddledee and Twiddledum. But those two dunderheads could count as one." Rose said defiantly

"Twiddly what?"

"Oh nothing, it's a muggle thing." Rose said a little embarrassed

They went to separate desks and faced their professor who was just starting the lesson. Their classroom was brightly lit and was spacious. Rose sat next to Sera, who was in front of Louis, who was seated next to Hayley, who was found in front of Sam. Professor Shortelbows started to write on the blackboard the name of the spell they were to be studying today.

"I saw you and Malfoy whispering." Sera said

"Yeah, he said the same thing as Zabini." Rose answered

"That we're inferior— ?"

"That's enough everybody, please settle down and be quiet. I will be starting the lesson now and I want all of you to listen. This is one of the most important spells in a witch's or a wizard's arsenal. " Professor Shortelbows quietly said though the entire class had heard him. He's obviously one of the teachers with the gift to easily silent a class. Rose took out a piece of parchment and quickly scribbled a note to Sera.

_No, that we shouldn't mess with Zabini. _

She passed it to Sera and she quickly scribbled a reply.

_Why not? Is he on her side or something? _

Rose was just about to scribble back when Hayley kicked her chair.

"_What?" _Rose hissed

"What are you two scribbling about?" Hayley asked her

Rose scribbled something on the piece of parchment then passed it to Hayley and Hayley quickly read it.

_No, that we shouldn't mess with Zabini. _

_Why not? Is he on her side or something? _

_I dunno. He just said that she's got a reputation.-R_

_Oh, you're talking about Malfoy. He said that we shouldn't mess with Zabini? –H_

Hayley passed the note back to Rose after scribbling. While Professor Shortelbows droned on about the theory of the _Protego _spell, the note was passed among the three girls not very discretely.

_Yes. –R_

_But why? Does he think we're weak or something? –S_

_Who cares? It's Malfoy. –H_

_Well, I'm a little curious why, but yeah, he shouldn't even bother. –S_

_Maybe he cares or something, I mean, he warned Rose, didn't he? –H_

_HEY. What's that supposed to mean? –R _

_Nothing Rose. Absolutely nothing. –H_

_Yeah, if nothing is him always staring at you during break last year, then really, absolutely nothing. –S_

_You're both exaggerating. Stop it guys. He doesn't like me. He probably just pity us for 'messing' with Zabini. –R _

_Zabini is beyond annoying. –H_

_Yeah, very. –S _

_Okay, this is really getting us nowhere, we need new parchment, and I have to take notes. Let's just talk later, okay guys? –R_

_Yeah yeah. –H_

_Okay then. –S _

"Hey guys, you're getting really obvious about note passing." Louis said quietly. The three girls giggled behind the Professor's back. They stopped then and started to listen to Professor Shortelbows show them the wrist movement for the spell. They were to practice that later and when he thought they were ready for it, they'd start the practical test tomorrow. When their Professor gave them the signal they took out their wands and started to practice the wrist movement and found that it was a little more complicated than they thought. They practiced until the end of the lesson and they were soon free to go. Professor Shortelbows dismissed them earlier than usual; they still had ten minutes until their next class.

"What was so important that it couldn't wait until now?" Louis asked the three

"Yeah, I can see what you were doing from where I sat, you know." Sam said

Before they could answer though, who else but Bella Zabini to appear and snatch the note from Sera, who was just putting it away in her bag.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, I wonder what this is." Zabini said

"Give it back Zabini. That's not yours." Sera answered

"Is that the parchment that we—?" Hayley asked

"Yes."

"Give it back Zabini. Now." Rose ordered

"No I don't think I will. What could be so important for you to be so, so uptight about? This must be really juicy." Zabini drawled

"Honestly Zabini, have you got nothing else to think about other than gossip? Or is your brain too small to be used for proper thinking?" Rose said

"Give it back Zabini." Malfoy said

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Why? Defending them are you?" Zabini haughtily said

"No. Just give it back." Malfoy said firmly

Zabini did give it back, though a little harshly, it wasn't hard to tell that she was greatly annoyed at how the circumstances turned out. She walked away briskly with her minions, Claude and Claudia, following her out of sight. Rose turned to say thank you to Malfoy but he was already around the corner, walking away. So instead, she faced her friends and was glad to see that they were as befuddled as she was with Malfoy's behavior a while ago.

"What was that about?" Louis wondered

"Sometimes, you are so clueless, you know that?" Sera said laughing.

"Yeah, you are, Louis." Hayley agreed

Rose finally got to where Hayley and Sera were. She blushed at their teasing.

"He does not like me," then quickly added "if that's what you're going on about!" Rose said flushed

"We didn't say anything." Hayley grinned innocently.

"Okay okay, now I'm really lost and I think Lou over here, is too. Can we get a move on to our next class before we get late, please?" Sam asked the group.

00000000

"Why does the potions' classroom have to be so dark? And cold, and icky and --" Hayley said as she looked around the familiar classroom.

"We get it." Sera said and laughed. Rose didn't say anything; she was lost in her own little world. Why was Malfoy standing up for her? There must be another reason why. But, he's a Malfoy! He probably doesn't want to be caught dead standing up for someone like Rose.

"Rose!" Hayley said as she snapped her fingers in front of Rose's face.

"Magnificent, right?" Rose sat up quickly. She didn't really know what she just said.

"You weren't listening, were you?" Sera said and laughed.

"What?" Rose giggled.

"I was saying something bad, like, falling from the broomstick, and you say, 'Magnificent, right?'" Hayley mimicked Rose's voice and the three of them burst into laughter.

Then the door of the dungeons opened and Professor Locks walked in.  
"Turn your page to 103." Everybody did what they were told and the moment they saw the page, they groaned loudly.

_How to brew dangerous potions properly._

Every first day of class, Locks would remind his students about brewing potions correctly to prevent accidents. And it was one the things his students never liked.

Hayley then passed a note to Rose.

_By the time this class ends, half of my brain cells are dead. – H_

_Your brain cells will not die unless you don't think! – S_

_That's the point, I'll be on hang mode for the rest of this period. – H_

_I do not understand what you're writing, seriously. – S_

_Wait, why are you writing here anyway!? This is supposed to be a letter to Rose, from ME.-H_

_Well, Rose is my friend too, and I have the right to scribble and I.. nevermind.- S_

_HAHAHAHAH. I WIN! I WIN. Hey Rose, what's up? HAHAHAHA. –H_

_I think Hayley ate too much sugar. - S_

Rose just shook her head and smiled and placed the note in her pocket.

* * *

**HELLOOOOO AGAIN !**

**You are mah frieeeeendddd. **

**Guess who, it's me**

**Abbreviated as KDDDDD. **

**Yes, I'm trying to make a poem. =)) And I am sucking at it. xD**

**-krayzzeedoodle **

**HEY GUYS. WHAT'S UP. =))  
Okay look, I wrote a chapter where I called Rose a mudblood. =)) I was thinking of Draco and what he would say to Hermione if they had a fight that time. So yeah, that's why I wrote mudblood. =)) But I've changed it already. =))**

**HAHAHAHA. =))  
Okay, I hate History, do you know that ?  
I can't memorize all those stupid terms. -)  
Okay, stop talking Speggy, stop talking.**

**Half of this chapter was written by my totally cool,awesome,superb,fun and seriously nice friend, krayzzeedoodle ! :) =)) (Actually, she wrote almost everything. =)) I just wrote the part where they were in the Potions Classroom already. :)) Where Hayley complains about the classroom. Yeah, that part. =)) )**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER,  
- Speggy Z ! :)**


	15. The Break Up

---- ONE WEEK AFTER ---

They were all sitting in the great hall, eating breakfast and catching up on each other's stories.  
"Oh my gosh! Can you believe it? Try outs are five days from now!" Hayley exclaimed as she took a bite from her toast.

"I know! But, why so early? I mean, come on. Five in the morning?" Sera groaned. Hayley just rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Shouldn't you be excited too, Rose?" Sera chuckled.  
"I am. But I'm more nervous than excited." Rose gave out a nervous laugh.  
"Why?" Hayley said.  
"What if I make a fool out of myself?" Rose said as she bit her lower lip.  
"You wouldn't. I've seen you play." Al said.

"What if I forget to do what I'm supposed to do, huh?" Rose said.  
"As long as you're not nervous, you'll get through it! Just enjoy the tryouts. Pretend it's an actual game." Sera grinned.  
"But what if—" Hayley raised her hand, stopping Rose.  
"Okay, enough with the what ifs. You'll be fine!" Hayley said and all of them chuckled.

In the middle of their breakfast, tons of owls swooped across the room, dropping posts and packages everywhere. The moment Al received a letter, he opened it immediately.

"Hmm. I thought my mom forgot about my wish." Sera said as she examined the book in her hands. It had a hardbound cover, decorated by a purple wrapper. Rose looked at Hayley, who was placing the lid back on the medium box she received. Hayley looked at her as well. Rose gave her a 'so-what's-up-with-that-box?" look.

"Money." Hayley said with a monotone voice. Rose just nodded her head slowly then she turned to Al.  
"So, what does it say?"  
"Nothing much. They were just wishing me good luck on the try outs, and something about a surprise." Al said as he passed the letter to James. Rose then turned to Hugo to check if he received a letter from their parents.

"Mum and Dad says they misses you," Hugo continued to read the letter in his hands.  
"And they're wishing you good luck on the tryouts," Hugo paused.  
"And that they hope you'll stay out of trouble." Rose just shook her head and laughed.

Everyone was bummed out when they found out that their last period for the day was different from each other. Rose had free period, Sera and Louis had Herbology, Hayley had History Of Magic and Sam and Al had Charms. But besides that, they had all of their classes together.

* * *

They say that when you enjoy what you're doing, you wouldn't notice the time you're spending. And what they said was true. Every one of them was enjoying their classes and next thing they knew, it was already the last period for the day.

"Catch up on you guys later." Sera said and tucked her books in her bag. She and Louis made their way to the greenhouses outside for Herbology.  
"See ya." Hayley said and flashed her famous smile. Al and Sam just nodded their heads and walked to their next class.

Since Rose was itching to go to the library, she decided to spend her free period there and do some advance reading. On the way there, she caught sight of Malfoy but he didn't see her. His attention was focused on something he was reading. Rose couldn't help remembering what happened to both of them in the previous year.

_Is he bipolar or does he really hate me that much?  
_Rose thought as she remembered the last thing Malfoy said to her that year.

* * *

When she entered the library, she was welcomed by the books that were flying to their proper places. The place was occupied with not so many students, and it was silent as usual. She grabbed a few books first before placing her bag on the table and taking a seat.

One of the books she picked was _Quidditch Throughout The Ages_. She wanted to get some information before trying out for the team. As she flipped through the first page, she saw the name of her mother in the list of the people who borrowed it. She traced her mother's name with her index finger and chuckled.

_This book must be ancient._

As she read the words from the book, her head started to imagine what Quidditch looked like before the modern time. She was traveling farther as she continued to flip the pages of the book. Rose loved this feeling; the feeling of being alone in the library with a good book to read. It was her favorite "me time".

"What's up, Weasley?" Rose looked up at the girl with short black hair, pale white skin and dark eyes. Her voice was shrill and annoying. It was Bella Zabini.

"Uh, Hello _Bella_." Rose said as she looked down at her book. She decided to continue reading rather than put up an argument with Bella.

"Alone, I see?" She said.  
"Yeah. " Rose just nodded.  
"About time." Bella rolled her eyes.  
"Excuse me?" Rose was trying her best to remain calm, but it was quite hard since Bella's very presence makes her so annoyed.  
"About time they left you." Bella said as she examined her nails.

"Who?" Rose asked

"Your _friends_." Bella said  
"Why would you say that?" Rose shifted her position so she was now facing Bella.  
"It's about time those backstabbing losers left you. I mean, they're telling everybody how much you suck the joy out of everyone, and God knows what else. And still, they hang out with you? Pathetic, isn't it?" Bella said and looked at Rose with her dark eyes that were filled with pity.  
"You're joking, right?" Rose said. Her best friends couldn't possibly do that to her. Or were they faking the whole time?  
"Why would I joke?" Rose looked at Bella's expression. There was no sign of humor on her face; she was dead serious. Rose waited to see some sort of sign that would prove that Bella's wrong; she refused to take the information in.

"Anyway, I have to go." Bella said. She walked away but stopped and turned back to Rose.  
"And Rose?" She said; Rose just raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Better watch your back." Bella walked away with a satisfied look on her face.

_These girls will tear apart, any moment now._

She thought as she left the library.

* * *

Her black hair swayed behind her back as she and her minions, Claude and Claudia headed outside the castle and into the greenhouses. The sunlight was shining down on them and it warmed their bodies, but for this girl, nothing can ever melt her heart made of ice. Her next class was Herbology. And it was with the _Gryffindors_. _How much torture can a girl endure? _She thought _Ugh, This class should probably be a good thing since maybe 1/3 of _them _would be there. _

They finally got to the greenhouses and saw that their Professor was already letting in the students; they were a little late. Bella glanced at the greenhouse and indeed, she was right. One of them was there. _Ooh, there's Sarah, Serenity, Susan, whatever her name is. This will be fun. _She thought_. _

"Wait here."She said to Claude, who in turn told Claudia. Bella made her way over to Sera who was with Louis by the Gryffindors.

"Hey, uh Sarah" Bella greeted sickeningly sweet. Sera turned to look at Bella. Louis glanced suspiciously at Bella, guessing that she was up to something.

"Are you talking to_ me_?" Sera asked incredulously

"Of course I am, I just wanted to say that, I don't believe a word they say about you." Bella said sympathetically

"What? What on earth are you talking about Zabini?" Sera said puzzled

"Oh, you don't know?" Bella said feigning surprise

"_Know what?" _Sera asked annoyed, she noticed Bella was enjoying every moment of her not knowing what she was talking about. That insufferable git.

"Your _best friends_ are saying that you are such a nerd, that it's so embarrassing hanging out with you and they just do because they feel sorry that you don't have real friends." Bella whispered, pity thick in her voice.

"What? The-they said that about me?" Sera asked in disbelief

"Yes, such a shame too, you three looked really close." Bella said patronizingly

"No way would they say that about me. They'd never, I mean, they wouldn't…" Sera trailed off feebly

"Well, believe what you want Sarah, but you better watch your back, your friends are backstabbing you and you didn't even have a clue about it before I told you." Bella said before she walked off in the direction where she came from, wearing another satisfied look on her face. Sera shook her head to try and concentrate on their lesson but foreboding thoughts circled her brain. She couldn't tear her mind from thinking what Zabini said _was_ actually possible, not that it's true, but possible, yes.

"Hey Sera, are you okay?" Louis asked waving his hand in front of Sera's face

"Huh? What?" Sera said

"I was just asking if you were okay, you seemed distracted." Louis said a little amused

Sera was again reminded of what Bella said. _If what she said was true then Louis probably agrees with Rose and Hayley. Then Louis also thinks I'm a nerd. And if Louis thinks I'm a nerd, then everyone I hang out with probably thinks so too. How could they?_

"I'm fine." Sera answered sadly

* * *

"Thank goodness that was over!" Hayley said a little loudly to no one in particular as she was one of the first people exiting the History of Magic classroom. That was her last class and a few more hours, dinner will be served in the Great Hall.

"Mind keeping your voice down Grey?"

Hayley looked to the direction from where she heard her name. As she did, she soon discovered that it was Bella Zabini who had spoken. She had come from the entrance hall with Claude and Claudia and it looked like they had just finished Herbology in the greenhouses.

"Mind minding your own business?" Hayley retorted

"Oh posh. You were blatantly destroying the atmosphere with your noise pollution. No wonder they said you were loud-mouthed." Bella said acting all superior

"Wait, who said I was loud-mouthed?" Hayley asked

"Mind _your own_ business Grey." Bella said using Hayley's earlier statement against her

"If someone was saying things about me, it's my business, now talk Zabini." Hayley said fiercely

"Okay okay, it's just that, your friends said you were loud-mouthed and noisy and basically, annoying. No big deal right?" Bella said tauntingly, she let out a menacing laugh and walked away. Hayley processed this in her mind and ran to catch up with Bella.

"Are you saying my friends are backstabbing me?"

"Well I'm certainly not making this up. I don't have time for making ridiculous stories, see." Bella said

"No, they wouldn't. They wouldn't backstab me. They're not backstabbers." Hayley cried indignantly

"Whatever Grey, better watch your back." Bella said leaving Hayley alone in the corridor.

* * *

"What is up with you three?" Al asked impatiently after trying to make conversation with Rose, Hayley and Sera but failing miserably after each of them just answered with one word sentences. Dinner was a quiet event for the lot of them. Sam, Louis, James, Dominique and Al all asked what was wrong and why they were so quiet, but so far, things are at the highest point of awkwardness.

"Nothing, we're fine." Rose answered

"Speak for yourself, _Weasley_." Hayley muttered under her breath, unfortunately Sera heard what she had said

"What did you say,_ Grey_?" Sera demanded

"Nothing _Vledel_, it's just that maybe I'm not fine. Maybe I'm sick of this. Maybe I want to call our _friendship _quits." Hayley said fiercely

"_You _want to call our friendship quits? You of all people? What about me, huh? Ever thought that maybe I'm sick of this too?" Sera said equally fierce

"What's wrong with you two? You both want to end this friendship of ours?" Rose asked her temper rising, _Oh what nerve they have to call _this_ quits, _they _don't suck the fun out of everyone, _they_ aren't boring, unlike me. _

"What's with _you_, Weasley?" Hayley asked, venom lacing her words

"Oh nothing, Grey, it's just that you and Vledel think that I'm boring." Rose said snobbishly

"_What? _You said I was a nerd and you just feel sorry for me!" Sera screamed

Sera's shout has silenced the eating and chattering students in the Great Hall. Most of them were now watching the three girls fight verbally. Every eye was either on Sera, Hayley or Rose.

"Feel sorry for you? I didn't, but now I do, you're clearly deluded Vledel." Hayley shouted

"I am not deluded!" Sera exclaimed

"Oh shut up, both of you!" Rose shouted to Hayley and Sera

"Don't you tell me to shut up, Weasley. I know how you've both been backstabbing me." Hayley said and there were tears in her eyes

"We were not backstabbing you! You were backstabbing me! You said I was boring and lifeless!" Rose said helplessly

"Well I'd rather be a nerd than be like you, Rose, boring and lifeless." Sera said snobbishly

"Good, Sera, because you _are_ a nerd!" Hayley said angrily

"Ugh! I am really sick of this now! I hate both of you!" Sera screamed in frustration. She stood up abruptly, gathered her belongings and accidentally knocked over her pumpkin juice on Hayley's lap. Hayley let out a shriek and glared at her. Sera didn't bother to apologize, she just ran out of the Great Hall wiping tears from her eyes.

Hayley followed suit. She hastily gathered her belongings, bumped Rose on purpose and ran out of the Great Hall. Rose sank farther into the bench she was sitting on. Tears were pouring from her eyes and running down her cheeks. She bowed her head and her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. Al put his arm around her and tried to soothe her but she kept on sobbing and hiccupping. Dominique held her hand and Sam made the suggestion that they go somewhere they can get privacy. Dominique and Al towed Rose out of the Great Hall with all eyes on her. James and Al gathered Rose's belongings as well as their own and made their exit.

* * *

**HALLOOOOO! Guess who. Krayzzeedoodle again! \:D/ :)) **

**I helped write again. \:D/ This time, I wrote from Bella backstabbing Sera until the end. :D**

**REVIEW? For me and Speggy? ;;) **

**You'd make us happy. And the next chapter update faster. Right Speggy? =))))) :)  
- Krayzzeedoodle**

**

* * *

  
**

**That's right, KD. =)) HAHA. Anyway, we had to break them apart so things would speed up. xD I want to write the chapters where the 'ships' are present. :|  
And want to know something?  
MY IPHONE CRASHED. :((  
My life.. it's over.**

**-Speggy Z**


	16. Spaces

A lot has happened after their fight. Even though the girls pretended that they did not know each other, their relationship with James, Al, Sam and Louis stayed the same. Hayley became Bella's new recruit. She became meaner and bitchier towards other people; but she remained her old self towards her fellow Gryffindors.

James became the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and led them to victory. He became the popular jock who girls fall in love with. But even if he's the guy of every girl's dreams, his attention is only focused to one girl. The girl he started to like and tried to hide it. He tried not to act weird around her and he also tried not to tell anyone because he was afraid of what they'll think. So until now, it's his dirty little secret.

Sera no longer became the outgoing person she used to be. She became secretive and quite mysterious. Sera spent every moment in the library, filling her mind with the things she's reading. And that's why Hayley and Rose forgot that she actually exists.

Louis became more of a gentleman but only to one person- Sera. Their relationship is growing deeper and deeper. Rose was mad about it, but deep inside, she knows that she's happy for Sera and Louis.

Quidditch is growing more intense each year. Hugo became the new Gryffindor Keeper, and Scorpius became the new Seeker of the Slytherin Team. Hayley still wanted to join but Bella didn't want her to. She said that she doesn't want to have a friend who has boyish side. Hayley, who's afraid of Bella, remained silent about and just followed Bella but the look on her face told them that she's dying to play.

As for Rose, she became the outcast. She hangs out with nobody and is often caught alone doing her usual activities. He hid her feelings from the world and that caused all of her breakdowns. She keeps on telling her parents that everything's going okay when in fact, it's not. She still receives the letter from no one every once in a while. And when everything else was falling apart, there's this one memory she keeps on replaying on her mind.

_*flashback*_

_Rose stood in the girls' bathroom located on the second floor. She comes there to vent out because she knows no one was there except for Mourning Myrtle. She splashed water on her face, trying to remove the redness in her eyes. Bella embarrassed her in front of almost everyone and Hayley just stood there and didn't do anything. What hurts the most is that, the look on Hayley's face told her that she didn't care anymore._

"_Uhhhhh! Why does everybody hate me!?" She said as she slapped her hand on her forehead. Tears fell once more as she remembered the look on everybody's face when Bella was making fun of her._

"_I don't." A voice from behind made her turn quickly. She was surprised to see a boy with white blonde hair standing in front of her._

"_W-w-what are you doing here?" She said as she rested her hands on the sink.  
"What am I doing here? What are __**you**__ doing here?" He asked and walked closer to her.  
"Nothing." Rose turned her back away from him so he won't be able to see her tear stained face.  
"Nothing? Then why are you crying?" Scorpius tried to look at her but she looked away quickly.  
"None of your business!" She said.  
"Oh really now?"  
"Are you here to make me cry harder?"  
"No. Not really."  
"Then why are you here?"  
"I just wanted to know if you're okay.." Scorpuius' tone softened. Rose was a bit surprised; she didn't know that he had that kind of tone. _

"_Well I'm not. Now, can you leave?"  
"Is it about what happened earlier?" His voice was still soft and calming. It took a long time before Rose could reply.  
"Yes." She turned around to face Malfoy and was surprised that he was standing inches away from her. Scorpius didn't say anything, but instead, he was staring directly into her eyes, trying to figure her out. Rose felt the tears coming so she looked down; avoiding his gaze._

_Malfoy coaxed her face with his finger and said,  
"You know, you shouldn't be crying," Rose looked at him with a confused look.  
"You look prettier when you smile." He continued. Rose smiled and chuckled. She couldn't believe that she was actually talking to a Slytherin._

"_There, that's better." He said and placed an arm around her shoulders.  
"You sure do know how to make a girl smile." Rose said and chuckled.  
"I have lots of experience." Malfoy smirked and she just poked his ribs with her elbow.  
"Just kidding. Now, let's get you out of here before Myrtle notices that we're here."_

_*end of flashback*  
_  
Their friendship was the only thing that kept her going.

* * *

**WOOAH!  
Hiatus mode is over. -)  
It took me quite a long to update, and what do you guys get?  
A BLOODY SHORT CHAPTER.  
Yey me. :| Sorry 'bout the short chapter, guys. I just wanted to give you a look on what's happening between them. =)) I'm going to pick up my pace and update quickly. HAHA.  
BUSY BUSY BUSY.  
Sorry. **

**Anyway, want to guess who's James's special someone? /:)  
HAHA. I WON'T TELL!  
Read. :)**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER,  
- Speggy Z !**


	17. Encounter

_I must do it. I need to do it. I want to do it. _Rose thought as she exited the Gryffindor common room. Those three sentences was like a mantra to Rose now. Today was the day Rose allotted for herself to talk to one of her old friends. Scorpius kept convincing her that she had to do it sometime. She's been putting it off for a very long time now. But Scorpius finally said that she had to do it, 'better sooner than later' he said. _But what I am going to say to her? I bet she still hates me. Oh Merlin, I hope not! _Rose bit her lip as she arrived at her destination. The library. She entered anxiously and began peering between bookshelves to see if she could find her. And there she was, sitting at a lone table. A pile of books in front of her; her nose in one.

"Hi. Mind if I sit here?" Rose said

Serafina Vledel looked up a bit surprised. "Oh, hello. Not really."

"Uhm, so what are you doing?"Rose askednervously as she pulled out a chair and sat down at the table.

"Reading."

"Oh, cool. What are you reading?" Rose said

Sera held up the cover of the book for Rose to see. It was gold and "The Tales of Beedle the Bard" was emblazoned in purple at the center. She refused to look again at Rose and kept her nose buried in it.

"Er, awesome. So how are you?" Rose asked

"Fine."

"Come on, you've gotta give me more than just 'fine'."Rose said gently

"What do you want me to say, then?" Sera asked, now putting down the book.

"I dunno. I hope this isn't too early to say but, I really miss you, Sera." Rose said

Sera gave her a hard look but finally said "I miss you too Rose, you've no idea how much."

"That's good to hear." Rose chuckled softly

"But it's not the same anymore." Sera said sadly

"What do you mean?" Rose asked

"Oh, can't you see? You've gone all antisocial, you're now a nobody and you've been hanging out with that Malfoy boy a lot. No, no, let me finish! I'm already invisible and Hayley is one of the bitchiest people I've ever met. It's not the same anymore. _We're_ not the same anymore. Honestly, I think that things will never be the same again." Sera whispered urgently before she gathered her belongings, pushed back her chair and walked out. Rose ran after Sera, catching up with her at the entrance of the library.

"But it doesn't have to be exactly the same anymore!" Rose said desperately trying to win back Sera's attention

* * *

*Thuuug!*

Rose accidentally bumped Sera which caused the books she was holding to tumble down her arms and to the floor; at the same time, bumping someone else.

"Hey watch where you're— oh, it's you two."

Rose and Sera looked up from where they were gathering Sera's books. It was Hayley Grey, their old friend. Oh what big coincidence for the three of them to end up here.

"What are you two doing down there? Kissing the ground I walk on?" Hayley said snobbishly

They got on their feet and faced Hayley. "Uhm, we were just gathering Sera's books." Rose said timidly

"Oh, what a saint, are you?" Hayley said

"Shut up. We weren't asking for your opinion, Hayley." Sera said. Amazingly, Hayley did shut up. Not a single insult or word came from her lips when Sera said that. The three of them just awkwardly stood there and stared at each other. None of them wanted to be there but at the same time, none of them could bear to leave. At least, not again.

"So, er, how are you Hayley?" Rose said cautiously

After a few seconds of waiting for an answer, Hayley quietly gave hers. "I'm miserable."

Her response shocked the both of them. Surely, Hayley, one of the most hated but loved, popular but infamous, sought-after girl in school, wouldn't be miserable? Or is she just hiding beneath that thick mask of makeup she wears these days?

"What do you mean?" Rose asked

"I just am. Okay? No need to intrude on my personal life." Hayley snapped

"No need to be so snappish, Hails." Sera said. Hayley turned to look at her, a bit shocked at having been called that. A smile graced her features, nevertheless.

"Long time since I heard that." Hayley said, still smiling

"What? Bella, Twiddledee and Tweedledum never call you that?" Rose said jokingly

"No. Who is this Twiddledee and Tweedledum characters of which you speak of? You've been calling Claude and Claudia that since, forever." Hayley laughed

"It's a Muggle thing." Rose and Sera said at the same time, they looked at each other and said "Jinx! One two three, you owe me a butterbeer!" All three girls then started to laugh.

"It's been a long time since I laughed this hard." Sera commented

"Me too." Rose agreed

"Yeah." Hayley said

"Er, it's been nice talking to you two again. I have to go now, Bella's waiting for me. But for what it's worth, I really miss you guys. They could never really replace you, try as they might." Hayley left them with a smile.

"I have to go now too. See you, Rose." Sera said waving goodbye

And Rose stood there, a genuine smile plastered on her face and tears gently running down her cheeks.

* * *

Students chattered loudly in the Great Hall. It was dinner time and the stomach of the Great Hall's occupants were rumbling with hunger. The food then appeared and they all began to dig in. Rose Weasley sat at the far end of the Gryffindor table. She was pondering about what had happened today and as far as she saw it, she was happy. She got to talk to Hayley and Sera with a minimal amount of awkwardness. They laughed and joked a little. They even said they miss her. If she was honest with herself, she knows that their friendship might just come back. But no, she can't let herself hope like that, because if she did, and their friendship didn't return, it would crush her. Just like how she's hoping maybe, just maybe, Scorpius cares about her in _that_ way. The thought unleashed butterflies in her stomach. _Stop it Rose, don't ruin this for both of you. He does care, just not in that way. _She felt something poking her cheek and when she turned, she saw that it was an enchanted flying paper airplane. She took it and smoothed it open, inside was a short note:

_Rose, meet me at the third floor girl's bathroom. Tonight. -Scorpius_

Rose put the note in her pocket and proceeded to finish her dinner like nothing had happened.

* * *

At a quarter past ten, Rose arrived at the third floor bathroom where she and Scorpius always meet privately. She looked in both directions of the corridor just in case someone had followed her. When she saw that not a soul was in sight, she opened the door. She saw Scorpius already there waiting for her, leaning on the sink. She skipped in through the door and came face to face with him.

"Hey." Scorpius greeted as Rose stopped in front of him

"Hi there." Rose greeted back with a smile. She leaned on the sink next to him.

"I take it, everything went well?" He asked with a chuckle

"Better than expected, actually. I talked to both Hayley and Sera. They said they miss me. We laughed too." Rose said, a dreamy expression on her face.

"You look so happy." Scorpius commented

"I am happy." Rose answered with a grin

"That's a first." Scorpius said

"Is not. Well maybe a little. But today, I just feel so different. It's like opening curtains to a new day! It's so refreshing to have someone like you and not pick on you for once." Rose said happily

"I like you and I'm glad you're happy. Lately, you just seem so sad and depressed." Scorpius said, putting an arm around her. Rose blushed a little at that but just chose to ignore it.

"For a long time, I was. I just hope now, everything will work out. I don't want to be sad anymore." Rose said. A long silence ensued between them. It wasn't awkward or tense, it was comfortable and gentle. After a couple of minutes, or maybe hours had passed without them noticing, Scorpius spoke.

"Rose, if everything does work out, I don't want to lose you to them." Scorpius said. Rose turned to look at him, the amount of emotion in his words caught her by surprise. It's times like these that she doubts whether they are _just friends_. But he wasn't looking at her, so it was hard to read his eyes. Not that she could, it's hard to read Scorpius Malfoy's feelings. Whether they are present for her, she doesn't know.

"Don't worry. You'll always have me." Rose told him.

* * *

**OMAGA! Do you like it? =)) My friend KD wrote this chapter. : So yeah, my life's been pretty messed up lately. =)) I'll try to update faster. =))))**

'**TIL NEXT CHAPTER  
- KD and Speggy Z!**


	18. The Make Up

*Months later*

Rose took a seat on the soft couch beside the fire. The common room was filled with students trying to finish up some school work and studying in advance for the upcoming exams. But Rose didn't care at all. She just sat there, lost in her thoughts.

_I miss my friends. I miss home. I miss everything. _

"Hey." Hayley sat beside Rose with her familiar smile.  
"You do know that I had to carry everything…" Hayley continued but Rose wasn't paying attention. She noticed that Hayley was no longer wearing the thick make up and the stupid hairstyle. She was the old Hayley that Rose grew to love and care for.

"So are you okay with it?" Hayley said.  
"W-what?"  
"I knew you weren't listening." Hayley chuckled.  
"Sorry, it's just, so weird."  
" Oh. Aside from the fact that you're staring at me ever since I sat here and with that look on your face, yeah, I haven't noticed." Hayley grinned and they both laugh.  
"I missed you." Rose hugged Hayley.  
"Me too. You have no idea what it's like to be with those..twits." They were laughing like no one else was in the room. Rose couldn't imagine what was happening, but it felt right.

"What changed your mind?" Rose asked.  
"Well, first off, the makeup and the hairstyle isn't really my thing. And after the last talk we had, well, I never realized how much I missed you guys." Hayley looked away.  
"Then why did you do it? I mean, everything. For hanging out with them, hating other people..No offense." Rose said quickly.  
"None taken," Rose was glad to hear Hayley chuckling.  
"Well, they made me feel like, they're better than you guys. I never realized that once you're in, you could never go out." Hayley was playing with her fingers.  
"So, you're saying that you're going back to them?" Rose felt scared. She didn't want Hayley to leave again.  
"Eew. No," She chuckled again.  
"They're just going to backstab me, and ruin my reputation. Just like before, but worse." She grinned.  
"And that's alright with you?" Rose asked.  
"Yeah. As long as you're here. I know leaving them is worth it."

They spent the whole evening catching up on each other. They shared stories, ideas, and jokes just like before. Rose hadn't felt this for quite a time and she was glad it came back. Rose finally told Hayley about Scorpius and she was nervous to hear her reaction.

"Rose Weasley, you are sick!" Hayley laughed.  
"I knew you would react like that! That's why I didn't want to tell you." Rose was joking around, but deep down, she was hurt.

"You idiot, I was just joking." Hayley threw the pillow at her.  
"So.. are you okay with it?" Rose said.  
"Of course I am. Even if you date a ferret, or a spider, I'd be okay with it. As long as you're happy." Hayley said and smiled.  
"Merlin! Speaking about ferrets, have you heard about the story when Scorpius' dad was picking on Uncle Harry? That was hilarious!" Rose laughed.  
"Really? Tell me!"

Rose began to tell the story of Draco being a ferret, and it cracked Hayley up. She was laughing hysterically. It was good to hear that laugh that Rose missed.  
"So you guys are back together without informing me? Oh. I am deeply hurt." Sera clutched her heart and pretending to be hurt.  
"SERAAAAAA!" Hayley jumped off the couch and hugged her.  
"Hails, hailsss! Yooou're keelling mee!" Sere exclaimed. Rose walked towards them and removed Hayley from the hug.  
"Quit it, Hayley. You're cutting off her oxygen supply." They all chuckled. They just stood there, staring at each other, then they squealed like little girls. They hugged each other tightly.

Sera spoke first when they parted.  
"So, are we back?"  
"I don't know, I might have some trouble coping up with little miss hyper-perky over here." Rose said.  
Hayley laughed but stopped when she figured out that Rose was talking about her.  
"Hey!" Hayley said.  
"I was just kidding." Rose placed an arm around her shoulder.  
"I am officially back. No more makeup and such." Hayley grinned.  
"Yep. Me too. No more anti-social-looking business." Rose said and they laughed.  
"I have to spend less time in the Library, seriously." Sera said and nodded her head.  
"Come here!" Hayley said. And they hugged each other again.

Being back felt good. They knew that the war between them is now over and their friendship would be stronger than ever.

* * *

**HAH. Short chapter. Eek. =))) Sorry 'bout that. I just had to write this chapter so I could proceed to the other parts! I. Am. Excited :) =)))))  
BTW, I will skip a lot. =))  
I'll make their fifth year short. Probably just a background of the things that will happen in their sixth year. :)**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER,  
- Speggy Z**


	19. Fifth Year

**FIFTH YEAR**

"Would you relax? You're giving me headaches." Rose said as he watched James write and scribble letters on the parchment. Sera, Rose, Hayley, Louis, Al and James were eating breakfast at the Great Hall.  
"Sorry, sorry. It's just that, I still have this essay to finish and I have to transfer these names on to this parchment and the try outs are tomorrow---" James was cut off by Hayley.  
"Wait a second, Quidditch tryouts are _tomorrow?_"  
"Uh, yeah." James continued to write down some things.  
"You know, you should eat. I bet you're going to need it, brother." Al said.  
"Uhuh." Sera said.  
"Okay, you're irritating." Hayley snatched the parchment and the quill from James and tucked it in her bag.  
"HEY! What gives!?" James said.  
"Eat. You barely touched your food." Hayley said as she pointed her fork at James's plate.  
"You sound like my mother." James grumbled and then ate. Hayley just chuckled at his remark.  
"So you guys are planning to try out?" Louis said.  
"Oh, definitely." Hayley said without looking at him. Everybody was quite doubtful on Hayley. She seems confident on trying out, but no one really seen her play. And it's quite hard to imagine her, playing Quidditch.  
"Yep." Sera said.  
"How 'bout you, Rose?"  
"Uhh.." Rose wasn't so sure about trying out.  
"She is." James said.  
"I am?"  
"Yeah. Hayley told me that you will. So I already wrote your name on my list for you." Said James. Rose gave a "what-the-hell" look to Hayley.  
"YOU PROMISED!" Hayley said and they all laughed. After all this time, Hayley still remembers the promise they made when they were still in their first year.  
"Yeah. Come on. It'll be fun." Al grinned. He tried out for the team when he was in his second year.  
"Hey Hails," Sera said.  
"Hmm?" Hayley took a bite from her toast.  
"Don't look now, but I think someone's checking you out." Sera said and looked down at her plate.  
"Eeeww! Who?" Hayley turned around to look for the guy Sera was talking about.  
"Keep it down, Hayley! You're obvious." Rose said and chuckled.  
"Sorry. Sorry." Hayley said and looked down at her plate.  
"I think I've spotted him." Rose said.  
"Who?" James and Hayley said at the same time.  
"Jordan."  
"Leonne Jordan!?" Al said. Everyone turned their heads to his direction. Leonne grinned at Hayley.  
"Eew." Hayley said and shook her head.  
"He's a seventh year, right?" Sera asked.

"Uhuh. Dear Merlin, Hayley's first admirer." Rose teased. James coughed at her remark.  
"Something wrong?" Hayley asked James.  
"Nothing, nothing. I..I have to go." Before anyone could say a word, James was already darting his way out of the hall.  
"That's weird." Louis said.  
"Speaking of admirers, have you figured out the person who's sending you all those letters?" Hayley said and Rose just shook her head.  
"After all this years, you still don't know?" Sera asked.  
"Nope."  
"Wait, question is, do you _want_ to know who?" Louis said.  
"Nope, not really." But deep down Rose's heart, she really wanted to know who it was.  
"Class starts in thirty minutes. We have to go." All of them took one last sip and one last bite from their breakfast before heading off to class.

Hayley then remembered James's quill and parchment on her bag.  
"Hey guys, catch up on you later. I have to look for James." Hayley said.  
"Don't be late." Rose noted.  
"Don't worry, I won't." Hayley said and stalked off.

* * *

"Looking for someone?" A voice from behind her made her jump.  
"You scared me." Hayley said and gave out a deep breath.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Leonne Jordan said and Hayley just smiled. She didn't notice that Leonne was quite attractive when you look at him closely.  
"You haven't answered my question yet."  
"Oh, yeah. I'm sort of am." Hayley continued to walk with Leonne beside her. Quite a few people were looking at them too.  
"Who?"  
"James." Hayley said simply.  
"Oh. I've seen him pass by, towards the library." Leonne said.  
"Thanks." Hayley looked at him and smiled.  
"Mind if I come with you?" Leonne asked with his eyes filled with hope. It was hard to turn him down with that look on his face.  
"Uh, sure."

They continued to walk and look for James. And in the process of doing so, they were actually getting along. They shared things about each other and it wasn't awkward at all. Then Hayley noticed a familiar figure walking out from the library.  
"James! Hey James!" Hayley ran towards him. Then she tripped, good thing is that James has a fast reflex and caught her.  
"Hey, take it easy." James lifted her up. His face seemed serious and concerned at the same time. An expression that came only once in a while.  
"I was just about to give you this," Hayley took out the quill and parchment from her bag and handed it to James.  
"I thought you might need it." Hayley said and smiled. As James took his things from Hayley, his hands touched hers. Hayley looked away quickly.  
"I see you've found him." Leonne said as he walked towards them.  
"You guys met already?" James was surprised.  
"Yeah. Earlier, while I was looking for you." Hayley said.  
"I didn't know you come to the library, Potter." Leonne said as he placed an arm around Hayley's shoulder. Hayley was quite uncomfortable of what he was doing.  
"Well, now you know. By Hails, see you later." James said and walked away. That was so awkward.

* * *

  
A loud knock from the door echoed through the dungeons. Everybody looked at Hayley who was panting.  
"Next time Ms. Grey, it's either you come in early or don't come in at all. Take a seat." Professor Locks turned to point his wand to the board. Hayley sat beside Sera.  
"Where have you been? I told you not to be late!" Rose whispered angrily.  
"Sorry, _mom._ It's just—" Sera cut her off.  
"Explain later. We might get in trouble for not listening. Now, ssh!" They just chuckled silently and shook their heads.

The discussion seemed to last for hours. If it wasn't for Sera, Hayley would be asleep even before they reached the middle of the discussion. Rose didn't have a hard time focusing on the lesson. She seemed very interested and kept on scribbling down notes. Hayley then passed a note to Sera.

_Oh Merlin..how long do I have to sit in this hell hole? I mean, come on. Do you have toothpicks? I need to place them underneath my eyelids so they won't close!! Screw this. – H_

Sera tried not to chuckle, but Hayley's note was too funny.  
_Do you actually pay attention in class?! – S  
_Sera wrote it down quickly and passed it to Rose. Rose laughed when she saw the note. Then she shook her head and began to write something on the parchment.

_You guys are idiots. Pay attention! – R  
_She passed it to Sera who passed it to Hayley. They just laughed at Rose's remark. It was very typical for Rose to scold both of her friends.  
"Okay. Class dismissed." Professor Locks said as he sat down on his chair. A few students gave some victorious side comments.  
"Okay. Spill." Sera said the moment they left the room.  
"Why were you late, Hails?" Rose said as she tucked her things in her bag.  
"I went looking for James when Leonne started to talk to me.." She said.  
"Wait, what? Jordan?" Sera said.  
"Yeah. He helped me find James. He's not that bad after all." Hayley grinned.  
"Eew. Don't tell me you're giving this guy a chance." Rose chuckled.  
"He said nothing about dating me, you know! Don't assume." Hayley laughed.  
"Based from the look on his face this morning, he was all over you." Sera grinned.  
"You're nasty." Hayley punched Sera on the arm lightly then they all laughed. Their good mood suddenly faded away when Bella came.

"Seriously? You replaced us with these losers?" Bella said as she gave disgusted looks to Sera and Rose.  
"They are not losers, Zabini." Hayley rolled her eyes.  
"Oh. You're calling me by my last name now? Totally lame, Grey. Just so you know? We're not worth ditching. It's your loss." Then Bella, together with Claude and Claudia walked in between Hayley and Sera and in the process of doing so, Bella bumped her shoulder against Hayley's on purpose.

"I want revenge." Hayley said.  
"What are you talking about?" Sera asked.  
"I want to play a prank on them." Hayley turned to face her friends. Her mischievous smile made Sera and Rose worried.  
"What?" Rose chuckled.  
"A prank! Oh come on, I know you want to." Hayley grinned.  
"I—but---how—" Rose was cut off by Sera.  
"I'm in." Sera replied with a mischievous smile.  
"Yes!" Hayley exclaimed in victory. Then the two turned to face Rose.  
"Well..?" Sera said.  
"I'm so getting in trouble if my parents find out." Rose rolled her eyes.  
"I knew you were going to do it!" Sera laughed and hugged Rose.  
"Wait!" Rose said as she pushed Rose away.  
"What?" Hayley laughed.  
"We have to get going. We're going to be late for our next class." She said and they just laughed.

* * *

They say that everything passes by quickly when you're enjoying it. And it was definitely true for three girls. It was already noon and everyone was eating their dinner at the Great Hall. Everyone was busy discussing about the tryouts that will happen the next day..

"Hey, Captain. Would you chill? You look like you've been hiding a crime or something." Hayley said as she took a bite of her roasted chicken.  
"Shut up, Hails." James said as rolled his eyes.  
"Seriously though, you've got to chill. Tomorrow will be a success. Trust me." Hayley flashed her famous smile. James just stared at her, forgetting what he was supposed to say.  
"Hellloooo?" Rose waved a hand at James who was still staring at Hayley.  
"Huh?" James said.  
"Nothing, dear cousin." Rose shook her head.

"Look who's checking Hayley out." Al grinned.  
"Jordan?" Louis turned his head to where Leonne Jordan was sitting and his eyes were only focused on Hayley.  
"Seriously, Hails. What does he see in you?" James shook his head and ate.  
"You're mean." Hayley said as she looked at James.  
"I was kidding." James laughed and Hayley just rolled her eyes. She looked at Jordan who was still looking at her. He gave her a wink and Hayley just flashed her famous smile  
"Someone's flirting with Jorrdaaan." Sera sang.  
"Shut up. I'm not." Hayley said.  
"I didn't say it was you, Hails. Why so guilty?" Sera laughed.  
"But—you were-I was—oh nevermind." Hayley showed a straight face, but laughed eventually.

Their dinner came to an end and as they were about to go up, Bella and her minions stopped the girls.  
"Stop blocking the way, losers." Bella said.  
"For your information, you blocked the way." Sera replied.  
"Stop talking, I don't care what you think, loser." Bella gave Sera a disgusted look.  
"Let's just go. We're wasting our brain cells talking to this..this..bitch." Rose said as she looked Bella from head to toe.

* * *

"Those girls! They make my blood boil! Ugh!" Rose said as she flopped down her bed.  
"I know. Tell me about it." Sera rolled her eyes as she began to fix her bed.  
"Let's make a prank. A prank that they would never, ever forget." Hayley flashed her mischievous grin.  
"Yeah! It has to be epic!" Sera said.  
"But nothing too dangerous!" Rose added. Hayley just shook her head and laughed.  
"Okay. Here's the plan…" Hayley explained to the girls her plans on pranking Bella and her minions. They were going to sneak in their bathroom, and replace their shampoos to hair dyes. Magical hair dyes that will make their hair color change to shocking colors every second so it will be very hard to look at. And it will only wash off after three weeks.

"Ohhhh. That's evil! When will we do it?" Sera laughed.  
"Tomorrow night." Hayley said.  
"Okay. But how will we get in the Slytherin Girls' dormitories? I mean come on. We don't even know where it is." Sera asked.  
"Nice question." Hayley nodded her head and looked away.  
"James." Said Rose.  
"What?" Hayley said.  
"He has Uncle Harry's Invisibility cloak. We could use it to go inside! Oh wait, we can't all fit. One of us should do it." Rose said.  
"You should do it." Hayley said as she fixed her gaze on Rose.  
"Why me??" Rose said.  
"Well, You're related to the Potters! If ever you damage it, they would still forgive you. Since you're family." Hayley grinned.  
"But---what---okay fine." Rose said and all of them grinned.  
"How do I get in, exactly?" Rose asked.  
"You wait for somebody to go in the common room, and you just stick close to them."Sera said.  
"Brilliant." Hayley grinned.

They got dressed and got ready for bed when Hayley suddenly gasped.  
"Oh no." Hayley sat down quickly on her bed.  
"What!?" Sera and Rose said as they sat up quickly.  
"Tryouts tomorrow! Remember?" Hayley said.  
"I totally forgot about that." Rose said as she lay down.  
"You guys are trying out, right?" Sera made sure.  
"Of course." Hayley said as she placed her legs under the covers.  
"No choice." Rose added.  
"We have to wake up early tomorrow. James told me that the tryout starts on 5:30 AM." Hayley said.  
And with that, they fell asleep.

* * *

**My goodness ! =)) It took me almost a year to update ! =))**  
**Well, since it's already summer here, I'll start to update. ;)**  
**My summer's boring so far. /3**  
**HAHAHA.**  
**I missed you guys ! :D**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER !**  
**- Speggy Z**


	20. James Potter's Secret

"OH YES! HAYLEY GREY, NEW BEATER OF THE GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM!" Hayley shouted, the moment she saw the piece of parchment attached on the bulletin board. It showed the new recruits of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
"HAH! Beat that, Grey! I'm on the team too!" Sera said as she pointed her finger on her name.  
"I have accepted it. I can never be on the team. I knew it. I was—" Before Rose could continue, Hayley cut her off.  
"Shut up. You're on the team too." Sera laughed at Hayley's remark.  
"Congratulations, cousin." Al said as he hugged Rose.  
"Oh Merlin. I wonder what my parents would react if they knew about this." Rose said.  
"They're okay with it, Rose." James grinned.  
"What? You told them?" Rose said.  
"Not exactly. I told my parents who told your parents." James laughed.

"I guess I'm getting that new broom after all." Hayley grinned.  
"What are you talking about, Grey?" James asked.  
"Well, my brothers thinks that I couldn't make it in the team. So we made a bet. If I didn't get in, I would give them broomsticks, each. And if I did, they'll give me the best, fastest and latest broom." Hayley grinned.  
"So this means you owe me. For letting you in the team, right?" James said.  
"You wish." Hayley raised an eyebrow and walked away.  
"Anyways, here. It's the schedule for our practices. Don't miss one."James said as he handed out parchments to Sera and Rose.  
"How about Hayley?" Rose asked.  
"I'll take care of it." James then walked away.

Hayley was no longer in the common room so James decided to look for her outside. He looked for her in the library, but he realized that it's impossible for him to find her there. He went to the field near the black lake. Then he saw a familiar brown haired girl but was disappointed to see what she was doing. Leonne Jordan's arm was wrapped around Hayley. And James saw something he wasn't supposed to. Hayley kissed Jordan full on the lips. He walked away, pretending that he didn't see anything.  
"James!" Hayley ran towards him.  
"Oh, hey. What are you doing here?" He said.  
"I should be asking you the same question." Hayley chuckled.  
"I was supposed to give you this," James handed out the parchment. "but then I saw you with him. Am I interrupting something?" He continued.  
"No, not at all." Hayley said as she looked at the parchment.  
"Well, see you." James turned his back before Hayley could reply.

James felt something he never felt before. It was this heavy feeling inside his chest, like everything was dropping and falling out of place. For the first time, James Potter was jealous. He could get all the girls in school, but not the girl he loves.

The first thing James did when he reached the common room was to look for Rose. Good thing he didn't have a hard time looking for her since she was just sitting with Sera on the couch.  
"Excuse me. Can I talk to you for a second?" He said to Rose.  
"Can it wait? I'm discussing something really—" Before Rose could continue, James grabbed her arm and pulled her up.  
"I guess it can't." Rose said to Sera. James pulled Rose to a corner in the common room that was far from people and where no one could hear them.  
"What is your problem, James??" Rose said as she rubbed her throbbing arm.  
"You didn't tell me that Hayley was dating Jordan!" James said.  
"You didn't ask! And besides, she's not really in love with him. I mean, it happened so fast." Rose said.  
"Tell me about it. But why him?! Of all people!?" James was almost shouting.  
"Keep it down! I'm just beside you. You don't need to shout." Rose said as she rubbed her ear.  
"Sorry, sorry. It's just that.." James looked away before he could continue.  
"You like her." Rose said.  
"I'm sorry. I think I heard you wrong. Did you just say that I like her?" James said.  
"Stop denying. I know you too well, Potter!" Rose grinned.  
"I don't like herr!! I..love her." James placed his palm on his face.  
"Knew it! I see the way you look at Hayley when she smiles." Rose's grin grew bigger.  
"Don't. Tell. Her." James said as she shook Rose by the shoulders.  
"I won't! Sttoppp ssshaakkiing meee." Rose said.  
"Sorry." James said.  
"So what're you planning to do?" Rose asked.  
"Tell her, of course. But, when's the right time to tell her I love her?!" James said.  
"Before somebody else does." Rose said as she looked at James straight in the eyes.

* * *

That morning passed by quickly, and it was already lunch time at the great hall. James usually sits in front of Hayley whenever they eat. But this time, he didn't.  
"James, that's my seat." Louis said.  
"Well, do you see your name on it?" James said.  
"No. But..nevermind." Louise sat beside Sera instead.  
"Woah. Mr. Sunshine over here is having a bad day." Hayley said.  
"Shut up. I'm not asking for your opinion." James muttered. Rose saw the look on Hayley's face so he kicked James's leg under the table.  
"Ouccchhhh. What was that for?!" James said. Rose just raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Sorry, Hails. I'm just, stressed out." James said.  
"It's alright. No need to explain." Hayley gave a fake smile and continued eating. It made James feel guilty but he remained silent.  
"Wait, we have Quidditch practices on Saturdays?!" Sera said.  
"Why? Anything wrong with that?" James said.  
"Yes. Saturday means rest day! And you want us to wake up at 5 AM?!" Sera complained.  
"It's the only slot we've got! Unless, you want to practice at 12 AM 'til morning." James said.  
"No. I'll stick with that." Sera said.  
"Anyone got any more problems with that?" James said.  
"Hayley hates waking up early. Maybe she has an objection." Rose said. Everyone looked at Hayley who was just staring down at her food.  
"Why are you guys staring at me?" She asked.  
"Aren't you paying attention? We've got practices every 5 AM on Saturdays." Al said.  
"Yeah. I heard." Hayley said and looked down at her plate again.  
"So..?" Rose asked.  
"So what? It's the captain's orders." Hayley said with her voice flat. She wasn't in the mood after what James said to her.  
"Something wrong, Hails?" Sera said as she placed her hand on Hayley's shoulder.  
"Nope. I'll go ahead. See you later." Hayley said as she stood up and grabbed her bag, then she left.  
"Nice going, James." Rose said as she shook her head.

* * *

"Hayley!" Rose shouted. They found Hayley sitting on one of the benches at the corridors.  
"Oh, hey guys." Hayley gave another fake smile.  
"You alright?" Said Rose as they sat down beside Hayley.  
"Of course." Hayley said while staring at the book she was reading.  
"Well, we think you're not." Sera said.  
"Guys, it's no big deal. I was just pissed off at James earlier. He never said those kinds of words to me, ever." Hayley said as she put down her book.  
"Give him a break. He really is stressed out." Rose patted Hayley's back.  
"Yeah. Nobody knows what he's going through except him." Sera said.  
"Eew. We sound like we're from a soap opera or something!" Hayley said and laughed.  
"There! We've been waiting for you to laugh." Rose said.  
"Hayley Grey is not the same without that smile and laugh. So cheer up, kid." Sera said.  
"Alright, alright." Hailey chuckled.  
"We're going to be late for our next class if we don't move now." Rose said as she looked at her watch.  
"Next class?" Hayley said.  
"Potions." Sera replied.  
"Kill me now." Hayley said and they just chuckled.

They were having Potions with Slytherin that day. Being inside a cold and cramped classroom with the Slytherins is not a good way to spend the time. It was really boring and annoying. Hayley passed a note to her friends, as usual.

_I've got the shampoos! –H  
Great! Rose, do you have the cloak? – S  
Not yet. James is going to give it to me later, after dinner. – R  
I'm excited!!! – S  
Oh yes. So am I. Bwahaha. –H  
Rose, are you ready? – S  
No. Duh!! Haha. Kidding. Stop passing notes!! We might get caught! – R  
Foine. – S_  
Hayley just shook her head and tucked the note in her notebook. Rose does that all the time. Good thing Potions ended quickly that day. Or else their brains would turn into goo.

The rest of the day passed by with Hayley avoiding James all the time. James was trying to talk to Hayley about what happened earlier, but Hayley was just too good at avoiding him. It made him feel even guiltier. He always had this "dropping" feeling in his gut whenever he sees Hayley with Leonne. There was a part of him where he's happy for her; because she finally found someone who would love her and care for her. But there's also a part of him where he's sad, because that boy dating Hayley was supposed to be him.

* * *

It was already evening and all of them we're in the common room and Rose was getting more nervous by the second. She really doesn't know what she's supposed to do. She was worried about a lot of things. And maybe she thought that she was the wrong person for the job.  
"Rose Weasley, would you chill?!" Hayley said.  
"I can't! I'm worried!!" Rose said as she took a sip of her drink.  
"About what?" Hayley said.  
"I might get caught!!! " Rose said, panicking.  
"As long as you stay invisible, you won't!!!" Hayley said, trying to calm Rose down.  
"We've got your back, okay? If you get caught, we'll be with you through the penalty. Okay?" Sera said.  
"Alright. Thanks guys. You made me feel better." Rose said and smiled.  
"Okay. This one's for the two idiots," Hayley handed out two medium sized bottles to Rose.  
"And this one's for Bella." Hayley gave Rose a huge cylindrical bottle.  
"What's the difference between the three?" Asked Sera.  
"Bella's bottle lasts longer." Hayley grinned.

Moments later, James arrived with the cloak. His eyes met Hayley's, but Hayley look away quickly.  
"Here you go. Take care of it. It's ancient." James handed the cloak to Rose.  
"Wow. It feels so liquidy." Rose caressed the cloak.  
"Whatever you guys are doing, don't get caught." James chuckled and walked away.  
"You ready, Rose?" Hayley said.  
"Let's do this." Rose replied.

* * *

**James and Hayley= LOVE. HAHAHAHA. :)**  
**The next chapter will be all about the prank.**  
**So, stay tuned ! :D**  
**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER,**  
**- Speggy Z !**


End file.
